Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Sequal to Rise of Nazo. Erazor Djinn is back for revenge! He fused the world and Arabain Nights together and is after the World Rings and Chaos Emeralds! Sonic and friends are gonna need the help they can get to beat him! Completed!
1. When Fairy Tales Go Wrong

Musashi the Master

8/20/08

Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: The sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo! Erazor Djinn, the villain from Sonic and the Secret Rings is back for revenge! This time, he has fused both Earth and the world of the Arabian Nights together and is after both the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings! So it's up to Sonic, Zoey, KOS-MOS and their friends as well as their friends from other worlds in Rise of Nazo to stop Erazor and his three cohorts which he made. Along the way, they will enlist the help of Laharl's friends/rivals Adell and Rozlain, the Babylon Rouges, Princess Elise, the Card Captor Sakura and Blue Dragon crew, Trista's fellow Sailor Scouts and NIGHTS to help battle Erazor. And Shahra will make her return to help our blue hero and his buddies. And there will be Arabian characters that looked like Sonic's friends! Sonic the Hedgehog/Mew Mew Power/Xenosaga crossover. Pairings from Rise of Nazo: Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cream, Knuckles/Rouge, Zoey/Elliot, Shion/Allen, Shadow/Renee and new pairing KOS-MOS/Wesley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or NIGHTS, the great Sega owns them, Mew Mew Power, Xenosaga which is owned by Namco Bandai, or the 7 mentioned anime or Blue Dragon.

(Seven Rings in Hand Crush 40 version)

**There is a hidden tale in the 1001 Arabian Nights Tales, that tale tells of a legendary blue hedgehog who fights an evil genie who wants control of the world of the Arabian Nights…**

**The legendary hedgehog defeated the evil genie and seals him back into his lamp, restoring peace to the world of the Arabian Nights…**

**But now the evil genie is about to make his return by combing the two worlds together…**

**But the legendary hedgehog will stop him again… This time with the help of his friends and allies from other worlds.**

**Sega, Namco Bandai and NIS America presents…**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge**

The sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of Nazo.

Starring:

Sonic the Hedgehog: The hero and legendary hedgehog

Miles Tails Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Big the Cat

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

E-123 Omega

Vector the Crocodile

Espio the Chameleon

Charmy Bee

Silver the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

G-Mel

Jet the Hawk

Storm the Albatross

Wave the Swallow

Astro Boy

NIGHTS

Princess Elise

Zoey

Corina

Bridget

Kikki

Renee

Elliot

Wesley

Shion Uzuki

Allen Ridgeley

KOS-MOS

T-elos

MOMO

Jr.

Ziggurat 8

Miyuki Itsumi

Shahra

Returning crossovers from Rise of Nazo:

Inuyasha

Slayers

Pretear

Rosairo + Vampire

Disgaea

Negima

Introducing two new crossovers:

Blue Dragon

Card Captor Sakura

Villains:

Erazor Djinn: Main villain

Dr. Eggman

Atlas

Reala

**3 days have passed since the events of Sonic Unleashed.**

Chapter 1: When a Fairy Tale Goes Wrong

Dusty Desert of Soleanna was called Dusty Desert for a reason. It was full of  
sand. Nothing but sand. But if one were to look close enough there would be  
interesting treasure to be found. That's why three men with pickaxes were  
digging up the dry sand. One guy backed up as the sand collapsed.

"Hey, Mar. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's alright… whoa. Hey guys. Take a look at this." Mar said  
as he picked up and old looking book.

"It is it?" the second guy asked.

"I don't know… but who'd throw away a good book like this?" Mar  
said as he opened it. As he did, a black oil lamp fell out and rolled down a  
cliff. The men looked down the cliff as the lamp fell into the darkness. A  
shatter was heard.

"What do you think it was?" the third guy asked.

"Who cares?" Mar snorted, "Its junk now. Let's get this thing to the  
princess. She might be able to"

Suddenly, an evil chuckle was heard and then the chuckle morphed into an evil  
echo of laughter. The men turned behind them as a dark mist rose above the  
abyss. Soon the mist took form of a muscle bound man with purple skin, red  
tattoos, a black cape, and a deadly wide sword at the side of his hip.

He looked at his hands and laughed. "At last I am free! Free to be me!" He then noticed the started diggers and smirked, "Well, well, well. You're  
the ones who did it, eh? I suppose I should reward you..." then he drew his  
sword, "Or maybe… NOT!" he lashed out by flinging a fire blade causing  
them to yelp and jump back. The man laughed gleefully as he watched the men  
danced clumsily, "He he he he he he he he ha ha ha ha ha ha haa!! I  
haven't had this much fun in a thousand and one years!" he then sees Mar  
trying to make a run for it. The man smirked as he warped in front of him  
causing him to fall on his butt.

"Please don't kill us!" Mar begged.

"I will spare your life for today you worthless baboon, but soon… soon all your kind will tremble in fear under the might of… the Erazor Djinn!"with that, the man that calls the Erazor Djinn flies off into the skies as he cackled evil.

A little while later, Erazor flies he soon sees a small set of land on an  
island. Stop for a bit he looked at the scenery.

"These fields… they are green and full of life. I have never witnessed  
such phenomenon before… this is a fine place for my new castle's  
location!" With a fold of his arms and a nodded of his head, an exquisite  
place appeared in the middle of the land in a puff a smoke. He warped in and  
sat down on his thrown.

"Now then… let's see how much the world has changed since I was  
gone…" with a wave of his hand, a large screen formed in midair in front  
of him. On it, scenes began with the Perfect Chaos Outbreak when Perfect Chaos  
flooding the city and Super Sonic neutralized it. He also saw Super Shadow  
facing Devil Doom in a showdown. He saw the EX Grand Prix, Blaze the Cat  
absorbing Ibils, even Nazo's attack on Central City as well as Sonic's  
forced transformation into a werehog. As the last scene ended, Erazor fell  
back against his seat, having apparently found himself on the edge of it as  
things progressed until the present.

"I see," he frowned, "It appears that I am no longer in the world of  
Arabian Nights. Instead, I am in the world of that blue RAT. It also seems  
that he is more powerful than I thought and his allies are no children either.  
Now I know why those fools called him 'legendary'. I think I may have  
underestimated him…" Erazor sat long and hard has the new information  
processed in his brain. Sonic… he hated that name… he wanted payback for  
what he did to him. But he also wanted power over the Arabian World. He  
desired control over this one as well. But how can he take over two worlds at  
once…? Thinking hard about it, a light bulb went off in Erazor's mind, and  
a devious smirk spread over his mouth, "I've got it!"

Erazor quickly warped on the top of his place. After staring at it for a few  
seconds, he waved his arms around and a thunderstorm rolled in.

"Phe shalla bara na… Phe shalla bara na… create two worlds into one…  
unravel the threads of time… let my reign of terror… begin… again!"

As the dark clouds fully set and thunder and lighting flashed, Erazor laughed  
demonically. The merging of worlds was now complete.

"You may have one the last battle, Sonic, but the war is about to begin!  
Let us see if you and your rodent friends can stop me now! Baaw ha ha ha ha ha  
ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Dark Genie, Erazor Djinn, is back for revenge. And Sonic and his buddies  
are gonna need some serious help!

TBC

Next time: Sandstorms and Earthquakes! The Sand Scorpion Attacks


	2. Earthquakes and Sandstorms!

A/N: Here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Sandstorms and Earthquakes! The Sand Scorpion Attacks

**(Station Square, Australia. Time: 6:15 A.M.)**

(Theme: It Doesn't Matter)

Sonic the Hedgehog, world renowned hero was reading a newspaper at a cafe reading about how he put back together the Earth after his last adventure. Yes, he endured many challenges, including sealing away his dangerous werehog form and defeating the Beast that lies in the center of the Earth. Yes, it was another day for Sonic. Suddenly, he noticed his coffee shaking. Sonic raise a eyebrow. 'What in the world?' Sonic thought to himself. Suddenly, his paper blew away as a sandstorm appeared out of nowhere! Sonic covered his eyes to prevent them from getting dust.

Sonic opened his eyes and said "What just happened?" Shrugging it off, he then saw a pink castle. (He did not recognize it as Café Mew Mew.) So he started running to find out what happened. When he reached the hotel, he heard "Sonic!" Sonic turned to see Shion Uzuki and KOS-MOS AKA Mary Magdalene running up to him. "Shion, KOS-MOS. Did ya feel an earthquake and saw a sandstorm here?" Sonic asked them. Shion nodded and replied "Yes. It's strange that a earthquake and sandstorm appeared out of nowhere!" "My scans show that earthquakes are at 3 percent to hit and sandstorms are rarely common in this area of Australia." KOS-MOS stated. Suddenly, Sonic heard some other familiar voices. "Sonic! Is that you?" Sonic, Shion and KOS-MOS turned to see Zoey Hanson, Corina Murbucks, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts running up to them, they were in their work clothes.

"Zoey! I haven't seen you and your friends since we took down Nazo!" Sonic smiled as Kikki tackled Sonic and hugged him. "I miss you so much, Sonic!" Kikki shouted happily. Sonic chuckled and replied "I miss you too Kikki, so what brings you guys here?" Sonic got up. "Well, we were on our way to work when we felt this earthquake and saw that sandstorm and we found ourselves in Station Square! Wouldn't you believe that?" Corina explained. Sonic got the info in his head and said "So that pink castle is where you work?" Bridget nodded and replied "Yep. Café Mew Mew is where we work in Japan. Anyway, did the same thing happen to you?" Sonic was about to answer when the heroes saw some people screaming and running. "What got them so worked up?" Renee asked. "I don't know, but we better check it out!" Sonic said as he ran up to find out what got the people of Station Square worked up, Shion, KOS-MOS and the Mews followed him.

When they got there, Sonic's eyes widen in surprise when he saw what scared the townspeople. It was a purple giant scorpion with three eyes destroying the buildings. "It can't be!" Sonic gawked at that familiar sight before him. Shion, KOS-MOS and the Mews catch up and gawked at the sight. "What is that thing?!" Zoey yelled at the sight before her. "That's the Sand Scorpion! It's a three eyed freak of nature!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic!" The 8 heroes turned to see their friends running up to them. "Guys! You made it!" Sonic grinned. Knuckles nodded and replied "We felt this earthquake and sandstorm and heard about a monster terrorizing the town!" Sonic noticed another familiar face. "Marine! Is that you?" Marine the Raccoon is from Silver and Blaze's world. Marine nodded and "Long time no see Sonic!" Before Marine can continue, Blaze interrupted and said "Talk later, let's take care of that thing first!" (Note: Team Dark will appear in the fourth chapter) Sonic and the gang nodded and got into battle stances.

**SAND SCORPION: Theme: Poison Spire from Sonic and the Secret Rings**

"I'll start things off! Thunder Shot!" Cream yelled as she fired a thunder ball at the Sand Scorpion, paralyzing it for awhile. Renee used her Silver Slash to give it some damage. "Pyro Storm!" Blaze yelled as she launched her Pyro Storm at the Sand Scorpion giving it some damage. Ziggy and Knuckles double teamed to give it a Cyber Kick and Stone Fist. Jin used Slash Blade to give it some damage. The Sand Scorpion tired to lash its tail at Sonic, but quick as ever, Sonic dodged every hit, Sonic then made a wind bomb. "Sonic Cracker!" Sonic slams the bomb at the Sand Scorpion when it exploded with Hero Chaos energies giving it some damage. "Sonic, when did you learn that move?" Tails asked in curiosity, Sonic rubbed his nose and smile. "I had been training." "Tornado Hammer!" "Star Strike!" Amy and MOMO combined their attacks to give the Sand Scorpion massive pains of hurt! "I'll finish this! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey yelled out her attack and her attack destroyed the Sand Scorpion.

"We did it!" Kikki pumped her fist in the air for victory. "Sonic... Do you know that creature?" T-elos asked. "Yeah... I got a feeling about who is behind the earthquakes and sandstorms." Sonic close his eyes and started to communicate with Trista AKA Sailor Pluto. 'Trista! Can you hear me? Did the earthquake and sandstorms affect you too?' Sonic asked. "Yes, it is affecting me too. And this interference has cause dimensions to collide and sending people to your world. And the dimensions and Special Stage are now off limits till this is resolve, meaning you cannot use your Chaos Control to twist it, but you can still use Chaos Control, so be care-" Before she can finish, she was cut off. 'Trista? Trista!' Sonic tried to contact her but no dice. "Sonic, you can't get to Trista?" Silver asked. Sonic nodded and told them about what happened.

"Well, this stinks! Now Chaos Control won't fix this mess!" Jr. pouted. Sonic thought about this and his eyes widen in shock. 'No... He couldn't be in this world, did he?' Sonic turned to his friends. "Everyone, come with me to Dusty Desert. There's an item I hid that I need to check on." Everyone was confused on what Sonic said, but they nodded and they head off to Dusty Desert. Little did they know that some old friends from other worlds will help them and Erazor has three generals to confront Sonic and he will be there with his three generals!

TBC

Next time: Old Friends Reunited! Return of Sahara

A/N: Short chapter, but worth it! See ya next time!


	3. Old Friends Renuited! Return of Sharah

A/N: Here is chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Old Friends Reunited! Return of Sahara

(Dusty Desert: Time: 7:15 AM)

Ok, here's what's up, Sonic told his friends about an item he hid in Dusty Desert, so what got him worked up about it? Let's find out.

"Sonic, slow down!" Bridget pleaded as she and the gang tried to keep up with the Azure Wind. "Sonic never slows down when something serious got him worked up." Knuckles told her. They were halfway though Dusty Desert, suddenly, Sonic noticed some people, he recognized them and stopped. "Hey guys, look who's here." Sonic smiled as the people he recognized started to run up to them. It was Inuyasha, Himeno and Lina and their friends and family! "Hey, it's the visitors to our world!" Zoey shouted happily. "Hey, did you guys feel an earthquake and sandstorm?" Sonic asked. Inuyasha nodded and replied "Yeah, next thing we know, we ended up back in your world. Just what the heck is going on here?" "I bet we can find the answers at the end of Dusty Desert. Come on, let's go!" Sonic said as he speeds up to the location, everyone followed.

They made it to the wall where the guards found ahem, the item. Sonic checked for it and shouted "What the... It's gone!" Suddenly, a mist appeared behind the heroes and started to form into Erazor! "Well of course it's gone!" Erazor smirked as the heroes turned around and gasp in shock at the evil genie before them. "What?!" Sonic gritted his teeth in anger and shouted "YOU!" He pointed his finger at Erazor. "Is that any way to treat an old friend, rat?" Erazor rudely remarked. "For the hundredth time! I am a HEDGEHOG! H-E-D-G-E-H-O-G! And last time I check, we were never friends!" Sonic counted as he folded his arms. "Bah! Your ill tantrums never scare me! Inferno Lord, Flame Leo! Blizzard King, Frost Tiger! Stone Beast Rocking Grizzly! I summon you!" Three beings appeared beside Erazor. The first one looks like a red lion with two flame lances, the second one looks like a tall tiger with karate gear and the third one looks like a brown grizzly bear with hard fur and sharp claws.

"So... This is the blue rat that defeated you master?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow, he sounded like Xalden from Kingdom Hearts 2. "Bah! He protects pretty things?! I hate flowers and pretty things!!" Grizzly spat, he sounded like the Earth Demon from Jackie Chan Adventures. "Hmm... But he won't stop our master from conquering both worlds." Tiger sneered. He sounded like Xemnes from Kingdom Hearts 2. "Why do they call Sonic a rat? It's not funny at all." Lina folded her arms. "I think Sonic encounter that man before, but where?" Hayate asked in thought. "I defeated you once and I'll defeat you again, Erazor!" Sonic yelled as he charged towards him. "Have at ye rat! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Erazor yelled as well as he charged at Sonic as well. "Let's help our master take care of the rat's friends!" Tiger yelled as he and his comrades charged at Sonic's friends, Sonic's friends did the same.

**ERAZOR DJINN AND THREE DJINN GENERALS: Theme: Erazor's Theme, It has Come to This**

Erazor charged at Sonic with his sword ready to strike, but thanks to Sonic's genetically enhanced reflexes, Sonic dodged every blow aimed at him. Erazor aimed to slice his legs but Sonic jumped back. Erazor dash after him and crashed his sword down but Sonic zipped to the side. Erazor aimed for the head but Sonic arched his spine to evade it. Sonic scissor kicked Erazor on the head then tired a roundhouse but Erazor caught his leg. Sonic then moved the other into his chest, knocking him back. As they jumped in to the air, Sonic tried another kick but Erazor parried it knocked Sonic to the ground. Sonic landed and Erazor launched a blazing shot from his sword. Sonic fired his Sonic Wind to neutralize it and fired projectiles of aerokinetic energy, the Wind Arrow.

Meanwhile, Amy and Shion doubled team to face Leo, Leo tried to hit them with his twin lances, but Shion and Amy dodged them and gave Leo a Hammer Strike and Crush Arm. Knuckles and Ziggy and G-Mel were dueling with Tiger, Tiger dodged every punch they throw, but the three teamed up to give some pain to Tiger and gave him a Cyber Upper Cut, Thunder Knuckle and G Cannon. Grizzly tired to slash KOS-MOS and Zoey, he managed to get a few swipes but KOS-MOS gave Grizzly a K Machine Gun Assault and Zoey kicked him with her Strawberry Kick, Blaze and Silver gave both Leo and Grizzly a Pyro Psychic Strike and Lina and Inuyasha and Himeno who is now the Aqua Pretear gave Tiger a Dragon Slave, Dragon Scale and Water Storm.

Back to Sonic, Erazor landed to swing dust at him. Sonic zipped to the side again but then he felt his arm being tug into a chicken wing. He grimaced and was forced down. "So, it appears I have the upper hand..." Erazor smirked.

Suddenly, he felt raw energy hit him in the chest hard. He was launched into a column. Sonic lowered his leg, which still steamed orange mist from the Chaos Lighting Kick. "Slow learner, ain't ya?" he chuckled.

Erazor snarled angrily as he staggered forward and then dashed. He parried all of Sonic's kicks then grabbed his leg, flew up and slammed him down. He went to plunge his sword but Sonic springs backwards. Then he does a flare kick, then a tornado top kick, then a thrust kick on Erazor pushing him back. The others watched the two duck it out after dealing with Erazor's generals

"I know it may be obvious, but it looks like those two don't fancy each other," Cream pointed out.

"Yeah, but still..." Zel pointed out.

"Well either way, we need to help him!" Shion said, the others nodded and head into the battle to help Sonic.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, rodent!" Erazor shouted. He launched three fire shots at Sonic who dodge them with complete accuracy. Amy charged at Erazor and swiped her hammer at him. He pushed her back as Shion jumped at Erazor and brought her shield weapon on him. She missed but she proved to be relentless as she began kicking and punching. He brushed her off as Knuckles charged forward and flew his fists at Erazor who blocked them. Erazor caught one fist and twisted it causing Knuckles to grimace. As he was pushed him aside, KOS-MOS and T-elos rushed at Erazor and swung their R-Blades at him and he countered with his sword. He shoved them aside, but KOS-MOS and T-elos nodded at each other and brought their blades down. Erazor block them with his sword. Bridget sleds between them and performed Tidal Rush, blasting Erazor back. Gourry and Amelia double teamed by using their weapons to give Erazor some hurt. Kagome fired some Sacred Arrows at Erazor to double the effect. Jr. grabbed his guns and started to shoot at him. Erazor dash sideways but Jr. kept shooting. Erazor made a battle cry as dashed at Sonic again. He continued to swing at Sonic but he kept jumping and dodging. Sonic jump over Erazor and flew rapid punches at him with super speed. After another kick, Erazor staggered back.

Sonic was panting heavily and yelled "How did you come back, Erazor?! I threw the lamp in the Irfit's Keep to destroy it!" He demanded, Erazor laughed, then spoke "Foolish rat! I don't die that easily, because I'm immortal. The lamp was not destroyed, but preserved and the exterior was getting weaker so the lamp was broken and that is why I am free! There is one way to defeat you, rat... with these!" Erazor made seven familiar rings appear in the air. "What are those?" MOMO asked in awe. "I sense powerful energies from those rings." Jin stated. "How were you able to get those?!" Sonic demanded.

"All in good terms rat... Now to use them!" Erazor starts to use the seven rings. "I don't think so! Sonic Cracker!" Sonic yelled as he launched his attack at the rings, when it hit them, it scattered them across the world. "Blast!" Erazor growled, and then he turned to our heroes. "There will be a reckoning, rat! Retreat for now!" Erazor ordered his generals as he warped back to his Night Palace, his generals nodded and warped back with him. Sonic noticed a familiar ring on the ground and secretly puts it on without anyone looking..

"Sonic..." Miroku began. "Who was that guy?" "Well for starters, his name is Erazor Djinn, and he's... well... a genie." Sonic explained. Everyone gasped. "A genuine genie?" Kikki gasped. "A real live genie?" Gourry asked in shock. Sonic nodded and continued. "Yeah, a few days ago after we defeated Nazo and before the Beast of the center of the Earth incident, I was sucked into a book called the Arabian Nights, the same famous book and I have to save it from that genie, I thought Sharah and I took care of him." Sonic realized he made a big mistake. Amy blinked. "Sharah? Who is 'Sharah'?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "Uh oh..." Sonic sweat dropped. "No tell me! Who is Sharah?!" Amy demanded.

"Is she always like this when she hears Sonic was getting acquainted by girls other than her?" Sango asked Tails. "You have no idea." Tails sighed. "Have you been cheating on me, Sonic?!" Amy yelled and was about to smash him with her hammer.

"Take it easy Amy! JEZZ!" Sonic hacked, "I have a better idea: I'll show her to you!"

He reviled the ring he had on his finger and rubbed it. At that moment the ring began to glow and beam of light shot out. When the light faded, they could see a young girl who appeared about the same age as Sonic and Renee but Renee is 17, but was the same height as Zoey, not counting the hair. She had dark skin, pointed ears, pink hair and was wearing Arabic clothing. "O master, what is thy wish?"

"Hey! What's up Sharah?" Sonic grinned.

The girl soon saw Sonic. She smiled brightly and grabbed the blue hedgehog in a hug. "Oh Sonic! I missed you!"

It was long before Amy broke them up. "Sonic, you've got some explaining to do!"

"Amy, I thought I told you to chillax! I'll have you know that Sharah is not my girlfriend!"

"What's a 'girlfriend'?" Sharah asked in a confused tone.

This made Amy realizes that Sharah was not only not his girlfriend, but she was also rather naïve. "Okay, sorry."

"Hey Sonic, just who is she?" Marine asked.

"My apologies. My name is Sharah the Genie of the Ring." Sharah greeted.

"Nice to meet you, but what are those seven rings that Erazor guy has?" Mayune asked, Sharah gasped and said "Erazor Djinn is still alive?! And he has the seven World Rings?!" "You know this Erazor guy too?" Allen asked confusedly. Sharah nodded and explained. "The seven World Rings have the power of natural elements, Thunder, Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Light and Darkness. When I bought Sonic to my world, Erazor appeared and demanded the World Rings, I refused and he shot a Judgment Arrow at me, but Sonic took the hit, and if Sonic didn't retrieve the World Rings by the time the flame goes out, Sonic will lose his life." Everyone gasped at this. "Yeah, but thanks to Sharah and the secret of the rings, we managed to seal Erazor back into his lamp. But he's back for vengeance." Sonic said seriously. "Let's go back to my workshop so we get info on finding the World Rings." Tails suggested. Sharah noticed Tails and Knuckles and gasped and said "Ali Baba? Sinbad? What are you two doing here in Sonic's world?" Sonic tapped Sharah's shoulder. "Uh, Sharah? Those are my two best friends, Tails and Knuckles." Sharah blushed. "Oh! Sorry." SO the gang head back to Tails' workshop.

When they got there, they met up with Elliot and Wesley, Wesley was introduced to Sonic and his friends as well as Shion and her group and the visitors. After a few seconds, Wesley gave our heroes a device called the World Ring Tracker. "This device can locate the World Rings. It will be helpful in your journey." Wesley explained, suddenly, they felt another earthquake. "Another one?!" Xellos yelled. Tails checked the computer. "It occurred in Cyber Track! And the 1st World Ring is in there too!" Sonic did his pose and shouted "Let's do this!" Everyone nodded and after dropping off Himeno's family, they head for Cyber Track, and so the hunt for the World Rings has begun!

(Meanwhile, with Erazor...)

Erazor was looking in his crystal ball and saw the seven Chaos Emeralds. "So, the rat's world has seven powerful gems that are almost like the World Rings..." Erazor gave a evil smirk. "Maybe they can help me rule both worlds." "Agreed, Master! We'll be unstoppable if we can get these 'Chaos Emeralds'" Grizzly agreed. "So we both need the World Rings and Chaos Emeralds to fulfill our plan?" Tiger asked with an evil smile. Erazor smiled evilly as well and before he can continue, he heard a voice. "My my! What a grand palace you have here!" The evil genie and his generals turned to see an old man with purple skin, black and white and red clothes and attacked to his armor is a strange animal. "I can't wait to take over this world as well!" The old man smirked evilly. "Take over!" The animal repeated what his master said.

"Let's see if you are worthily to rule this world!" Erazor yelled as he charged at the old man, the old man made a dark pink shadow that looks like a cross breed animal and charged at Erazor as well.

NENE: Theme: Eternity from Blue Dragon

Erazor and the shadow were locked in a power struggle, after a few seconds, Erazor punch the shadow, Nene groaned for a little bit, then order his shadow to fire lightning bolts at Erazor, but Erazor dodged them. The shadow threw punches at Erazor but dodge every punch and swipe the shadow three times, the shadow managed to give Erazor some punches, but Erazor countered them and gave the shadow 5 slashes from his sword. Nene ordered his shadow to breath fire at Erazor, but Erazor finish the battle the slashing it 6b times, Nene kneeled down in pain.

Erazor looked at Nene and smirked evilly. "I like your attitude. Would you care to join me in conquering this world?" He offered. "What's in it for me?" Nene asked, "What's in!" His pet, Deathroy repeated. "Treasure, I will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams if you help me get the required items to rule this world! My name is Erazor Djinn." Erazor offered his hand. Nene smirked evilly as well and replied "My name is Nene and this is my pet Deathroy." Nene shook Erazor's hand.

Erazor has made a new ally from another world! Can Sonic and his friends stop him?!

TBC

Next time: The Boy and his Shadow and the Dream Jester


	4. The Boy and his Shadow

A/N: Here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4: The Boy and his Shadow and the Dream Jester

Sonic and the gang made it to Cyber Track, to Zoey and the others, it was a futuristic world. "Welcome to Cyber Track. This place has no gravity, so let's be careful." Sonic explained, Inuyasha and Kagome noticed Shippo floating around. "No kidding..." Shippo sweat dropped, Inuyasha and Kagome giggled at the sight. "Hey uh, Sonic?" Himeno asked, Sonic looked at her and replied "Yes?" "Um... How did you stay firmly to the ground? You said Cyber Track has no gravity." Himeno asked in curiosity, Sonic grinned and points to his shoes. "My shoes have a special design which allows me to adapt to the no gravity areas, so I can jump easily here." Sonic explained.

Suddenly, the gang heard a peaceful melody. "What is that? It sounds so peaceful..." MOMO asked in awe. Sonic looked ahead and saw Astro sitting on the ground looking at a creature that looks like a human, she wore purple and white clothes, have two antenna like horns and she can fly and seem to play a invisible flute. "Hey! It's NIGHTS and Astro!" Sonic smiled as he and the gang walked up to them. Astro noticed them and smiled as well. "Sonic! Zoey! KOS-MOS! Long time no see!" Astro flew up to the group and shook Zoey's hand.

"Great to see you again, Astro. But who is that?" Zoey asked, the person known as NIGHTS bowed and said "Nice to meet you, my name is NIGHTS. Sonic and I were friends after he helped me defeat Wizeman back in my world, I am known as the Dream Jester." NIGHTS introduced herself. "NIGHTS, we're looking for an item called a World Ring. Have you and Astro by chance seen it anywhere?" Tails asked. NIGHTS put her hand on her chin. "Hmm... Say Astro, did you saw a World Ring?" Astro thought about it for 20 seconds then said "I think so. I saw a yellow object landed somewhere in Cyber Track. I think that may be a World Ring." Sharah gasped then said "Then we must hurry! Erazor's minions may be after it too!" Sonic nodded and shouted out "Let's go!"

So our heroes began their trek though Cyber Track, Sonic and Sharah explained to NIGHTS and Astro who Erazor Djinn is and his goals and why he fused her and Sonic's worlds together. When they got to the first section of Cyber Track, Sonic heard another voice. "Sonic? Is that you?" Sonic and the gang turned around to see some other familiar faces; it was Laharl and his crew and Moka and the Newspaper Club and Negi and his students. "Hey, long time no see, Laharl, Moka and Negi." Sonic grinned. Adell, who is a friend and rival to Laharl walked up to Sonic. "So this is the hedgehog who helped you defeated Nazo, Laharl?" He asked, Laharl nodded and replied "Yeah. Sonic is a powerful warrior and a fast one to boot." Adell shook Sonic's hand and said "Nice to meet you, Sonic. I'm Adell and this is my girlfriend, Rozlain." Rozlain blushed and whacked Adell in the head. "Adell! Don't tell someone you just met I'm your girlfriend!" Adell rubbed his head and told her "Sorry, I just heard tales about him from Laharl."

"So, this is the one who defeated Nazo?" Kokoa Shuzen, the younger half sister of Moka Akashiya asked. Moka nodded and replied "Sonic, this is my younger half sister, Kokoa. She is a super vampire and does not carry a rosary, but she looks almost like me, except for her orange hair and cyan eyes." "Nice to meet you, Sonic. This is my pet bat, Kou." Kokoa showed everyone Kou. Vector whistled and replied "Scary... but nice." "Let me guess, an earthquake and sandstorm dumped you guys into our world?" Sonic asked. Tsukune nodded and replied "Yeah, we didn't see that coming. What could have happened?" Sonic and Sharah explained about Erazor Djinn and his evil goal to get the World Rings to rule the Arabian Nights world by fusing both the Arabian Nights world and Sonic's world together. Suddenly, the gang heard an explosion. "What was that?!" Amy squeaked. "It sounded like it came from over there! Let's go!" Silver shouted, everyone nodded and head to the center of Cyber Track.

When they got there, they saw five people surrounded by Lunar Bandits; the gang was shocked to see the people's shadows destroying them in the process! Sonic helped out with the last one by firing a Wind Arrow at it. The gang walked up to the newcomers. Shu walked up to Sonic and stared at him. "Say, you don't look like a bad guy." Sonic rubbed his nose and smiled. "Well, I always save the world many times."

Shu and his friends introduced themselves. "So an earthquake and sandstorm brought you here?" Jiro nodded and replied "We were about to face an enemy in our world when the earthquake and sandstorm hit us. Next thing you know, we wind up here." "So where is this enemy that you speak of?" Marine asked. "Well well! Looks like you made it too!" The gang turned to see Nene grinning evilly. "Nene!" Zola gritted her teeth in anger. "So that's your foe you speak of." Sonic folded his arms. "What did that guy do to you?" Knuckles asked. Nene grinned evilly again and replied "I have killed their beloved ones, poisoned villages and cause disasters. I like to hear people's screams when they suffer!" "Suffer!" Deathroy repeated. Kokoa got angrily and turned Kou into a sword and dashed at him yelling with her fangs clenched "I'm gonna drink your blood for the bad things you have done!" But Nene summoned his shadow and knocked her back, Kokoa landed softly on the ground.

"I don't have time to deal with you. By the way, I am in cohorts with Erazor Djinn. He needs my assistance now. So I'll let you deal with his latest minion." Nene summoned a virus like djinn called the Corrupted Program and warped back to Erazor's Palace. "Come back here, you coward!" Shu yelled in anger. "Cool it! We have to deal with that thing first!" Sonic pointed out. Suddenly, a lighting bolt hit the Corrupted Program. Sonic and Silver turned around and grinned, it was Shadow and his team! "Shadow!" Renee yelled happily. "GUN has dispatched us to investigate the strange earthquakes and sandstorms. That thing looks tough. Mind if we help?" Shadow smirked. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Zoey yelled as she got into a battle stance, the others did so too.

**CORRUPTED PROGRAM (Theme: Eternity from Blue Dragon)**

"Come on out, Blue Dragon!" Shu yelled as he summoned his most powerful shadow. Blue Dragon looked at Shu with a scowl. "What is it, boy? This better be important!" "We have to help our new friends beat that thing summoned by Nene!" Shu pointed out, Blue Dragon sighed irritably and replied "Fine..." Blue Dragon breathed fire at the Corrupted Program, giving it some damage. Omega fired his guns at the Corrupted Program, giving it some minor damage. The Corrupted Program tried to swipe at Sonic, but Sonic quick as ever dodged the swipes and give the Corrupted Program five Homing Attacks. Asuna slashed at the Corrupted Program two times before it knocked her back. Rozlain fired her twin guns at the Corrupted Program, damaging it some more before the Corrupted Program fired two Virus Missiles at her, she dodged them. KOS-MOS fired some missiles at the Corrupted Program, giving it some more pain. Silver used Chaos Nitro Slam to give the Corrupted Program some hurt. Shadow leaped into the air and gave the Corrupted Program a Chaos Thunder Punch, damaging it some more combined with Renee's Silver Slash. Sonic, Shadow and Silver stared at the Corrupted Program with a grin. "Alright, let's do this!" Sonic yelled. "Atomic Twister!" The three hedgehogs yelled as they launched their powerful attack at the Corrupted Program, it roared in pain as it turned into data and dropping a yellow ring.

"Wow... Laharl wasn't kidding. Sonic is that strong." Rozlain blinked. "They finished that battle with power." Kluke gasped in awe. "Too easy!" Sonic grinned as he hive fived Shadow and Silver. "Look! It's one of the seven World Rings!" Sharah pointed at the ring in the ground. "I'll get it." Zoey walked up to the ring to pick it up. "Uh, Zoey?" Sonic warned as she bent down to pick up the ring...

**ZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPP!!**

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Zoey shrieked as she was charged with electricity.

"Heh, that's why it's called the Ring of Thunder." Sonic pointed out.

"You could have warned me first!" Zoey shot out, her hair and fur was burnt from the electricity.

"So I'm guess that's one of the seven World Rings." Miyuki wondered.

"I remember telling Sonic when we first found that Ring. "When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." That is what it is written in the newest chapter of the Arabian Nights." Sharah stated grimly. "That's scary..." Kikki shivered. "Yeah. I don't want to be offered up as sacrifice." Allen agreed.

Sonic stared at his friends with a smile.

(Un-Gratified plays.)

"Hey, don't worry! No one is gonna be offered up as sacrifice! I promise. We got to get the six remaining World Rings to put things right! So let's go, everybody! Let's head for Gigan Rocks! Maybe we can find a World Ring there!" Sonic did his famous pose, everyone's spirits were lifted up and they head towards the direction of Gigan Rocks to find the next World Ring, little did they know that they will find a Chaos Emerald there and two new newcomers to Sonic's world.

TBC

Next time: The Tale of the Legendary Blue Hedgehog

A/N: Next time, we'll have Card Captor Sakura and the Sailor Scouts! So stay tune!


	5. The Tale of the Legendary Blue Hedgehog

A/N: Here is Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: The Tale of the Legendary Blue Hedgehog

The sun is setting, the gang was entering Gigan Rocks, a place Sonic and his friends explored during the Ark of Cosmos adventure. Knuckles turned to the group and said "Everyone, be careful, Gigan Rocks is full of traps like rockslides and pits. So be cautious." Zola nodded in agreement and said "It's best if we stick together, that way, it will much safer." When they were walking, Rouge walked up to Sharia looking at her. "Um, can I help you, Miss Rouge?" Sharia asked nervously. "I was wondering how you can levitate like that." Sharia nervously replied "Well, I am a genie, but I'm a Genie of the Ring. Erazor, who is our enemy, is also a genie." "I see." Rouge said, a smirk formed in her face. "Um. Well, it's been nice talking to you, Rouge. I better get back to Sonic." Sharia floated over to Sonic, he turned to Sharia with a confused look. "What was that about?" Sonic asked. "Oh, its nothing."

Everyone made it to one of the highest point in Gigan Rocks, they noticed roller carts. "Hey, we can use these to get to the next area!" Sonic grinned as he hopped on. "Uh. Are you sure?" Jiro asked. "We can't get to the next area by walking. So let's go!" Marine shouted as she hopped on. "You're sure this is safe?" Sharia asked. "Of course it's safe," Sonic answered as the carts began slide down the tracks at intense speeds. Sonic, Kikki, Marine, Yukari, NiGHTS and Lina cheered while Sharia, Blaze, Moka, Sango, Miyuki and Amelia screamed their lungs out.

Meanwhile. In another part of Gigan Rocks.

Sakura Avalon, AKA the Mistress of the Clow slowly woke up as she rubbed her head. "What just happened?" Then she remembered something, she was walking home from school with Madison when they felt an earthquake and got into a sandstorm. She knew something was wrong because before the sandstorm hit, she sensed a strong supernatural power surge. "This isn't good, I've have to find a way out of here," she said has she grabbed her hat. Underneath it was a green jewel. "Huh? What's this?" Sakura looked closely at the Chaos Emerald. That was when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura? Is that you?" the Clow Mistress looked up. That voice was so familiar, "It is you, Sakura!" The voice was closer. Her eyes widened as she saw two people that she never thought she see again. "Li! Meiling!" Happy tears swelled in her eyes as she ran towards them. She hugs Meiling and kisses Li on the cheek. "What happened? I thought you two were still in Hong Kong." "We were actually," Li answered, "But then I sensed something strong. Like something huge was about to happen." "And next thing we knew, we were hit by a sandstorm that came out of nowhere!" Meiling finished. "That's what happened to me too... you think there might be another trial or something?" "Maybe," he said as he scratched his chin, "But I might have known about that already. In any case, let's find a way out of these ruins." The two girls nodded as the followed him.

Unknown to the Cardcaptors, several eyes were spying on them. They were being watched by eight teenage girls and a small child in... familiar... sailor costumes, a boy in his late teens with a tuxedo, and three cats.

"I don't understand it," Michelle Kaioh AKA Sailor Neptune said as she looked through her Deep Sea Mirror, "How did that sandstorm just come out of nowhere and landed us into these ruins?" "Have managed to contact Trista yet, Raye?" Sailor Uranus asked. "No dice," Sailor Mars said, "It's like she vanished." "I hope Puu is okay," Sailor Mini Moon said sadly. "Don't worry, Rini," Eternal Sailor Moon reassured, "I'm sure she's fine." "Hey, those people are leaving," Sailor Saturn pointed out. "Then lets follow them, after all for all we know, they might be a new enemy. Let's be careful." They all nodded and silently followed the Cardcaptors.

Back with the Resistance...

After a risky trip down the hill, the Resistance ran into a cavern. "Hey, Knuckles," Kurumu said as she flew overhead in her true form, "You said that they were traps hidden in these ruins right? Who set them up and why?" "The traps were constructed by the ancient race of Babylonians," he explained, "Hunters like myself come here from time to time seeking treasure. That's why the traps are set." Suddenly, some walls came crashing down, "And this is one of them!" Knuckles shouted as he, Moka and Inuyasha smashed them to pieces. "That was close!" Amelia heaved. "It's gonna take a lot more than falling walls to beat us down!" Lina smiled, "Keep going!" So they did and they made there way through more dangerous traps, but it so turned to nightfall and there was no World Ring in sight. "Man, the Ring Tracker isn't picking up any World Ring at all," Zoey said as she checked the gadget. "So now what are we going to do?" Cream asked. Suddenly, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles sat up from the ground they were sitting on with their eyes narrowed. "Something wrong?" Blaze asked. "Chaos Emerald," Shadow muttered.

"A Chaos Emerald? Here!?" Ruby gasped. "You guys stay here. I'll run ahead." Sonic said as he ran off with Sharia in tow. "Hey wait up!" Astro shouted as he and Shu followed.

Sonic, Shu, Astro and Sharia were almost at the location of the Chaos Emerald. 'That's weird. The Chaos Emerald is moving.' Sonic thought to himself, but before he stopped, Shu, Astro and Sharia. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Sharia asked, that's when the Cardcaptors came into view. Shu walked up to the Cardcaptors with Sonic, Sharia and Astro following behind. "Hey, you guys lost or something?" Shu asked, Li replied "Sort of, but why is that important to you?" Li felt an odd energy from Sonic.

Astro sees the Chaos Emerald in Sakura's hand asks "Hey, what's that?" Sakura held it up. "Oh this? To be honest, I really don't know." Sharia looked at the Chaos Emerald and told Sonic "I sense that Emerald is just as powerful as a single World Ring." Before Sonic can tell Sharia and the Cardcaptors what the Chaos Emerald is, they heard a familiar voice.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! Well, if it isn't my favorite hedgehog!"

Sharia gasped as she recognized that voice as Sonic and his party and the Cardcaptors looked up to see Eggman in his Eggmobile floating above our heroes. Sonic and Astro frowned, "I really should have seen this coming." Sonic commented.

(EGGMAN Remixed)

Sharia's eyes widen in shock. "Isn't that King Shahryār? What is he doing?!" "Er'm Sharia?" Sonic sweat dropped, "You know how I didn't what to help Shahryār in your world right?" "Yeah, you... OOOHHH! Now I understand, in this world HE'S the bad guy. Am I correct?" "You got it," he nodded. "So that's the guy?" Shu asked Astro, "Yeah! He's fat and smells like rotten eggs!" "I'm pleased that you introduced me Astro," Eggman snickered way, "I'm sure you are all aware of all the random earthquakes and sandstorms. So I'm going to take advantage of the current disorder and clam the Chaos Emeralds! Then I'll take over the world!" "No way!" Shu shouted, "One crazy old geezer is enough!" "I don't know what's going on here," Li says as he, Sakura and Meiling, stood beside them, "But this guy looks like bad news. We're ready!" Then a voice yelled out "Stop right there!" everyone turns up at where the voice came form and see four teenage girls on one pillar, three on another pillar, and a teenage girl with angel wings standing beside a young girl, a young man who looked like something out of The Phantom of the Opera and three cats. All the girls were wearing the same uniform as Sonic's teacher.

"We aren't going to let you harm those three children!" the one with angel wings shouted. "That's right; you'll have to face us first! I'm Sailor Uranus!" cheered one of the women with short tan hair. The girl next to her with turquoise hair also added in, "And if you want to deal with Uranus, then you must first feel the wrath of me, Sailor Neptune!"

Now a young girl with a scythe shouted, "Don't underestimate me! If you do, you'll regret it for sure! I am Sailor Saturn!" "Get ready, because this bolt of lighting is going to zap you dead! I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Then a girl with raven like hair shouted, "You make one wrong move and you'll be eating my flames! I am Sailor Mars!" "Don't forget Sailor Mercury!" added the girl with blue hair, "And Sailor Venus!" finished the one with long blond hair. "And I'm Eternal Sailor Moon!" finally said the blond in the middle, "The Guardian of Life and Justice!" "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" added the youngest of all the girls, "The Guardian of Dreams!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all jumped down to the ground. The others watched them as they pointed at the mad doctor, "And in the name of the moon... we will punish you!"

"Wow that was cheesy," Meiling sweat dropped. "You could say that again." Li added. "Humph! You young'uns these days have no respect..." Eggman frowned, "You just don't know when to stay put!" "Don't flatter yourself," Venus threatened, "You're out numbered, but you still have a chance to surrender. You can leave in peace before we're forced to attack."

"I'm afraid I don't have the time for you," he said as he turned to Sakura, "Listen girl, would you be a dear and give me that Chaos Emerald?" "Chaos... Emerald?" Eternal Sailor Moon repeated aloud when she heard the doctor's words. In her mind, she was afraid of what it meant, 'Chaos? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with what I think it does.' "So that's what's it's called? Sorry, we found the Chaos Emerald first so it's ours to keep!" Sakura frowned, "Yeah! Finders keepers, losers suck!" Meiling taunted as she made a raspberry. "And if you really are bent on world domination, then you might not want to do any good with it, do you?" Li finished.

"You should've taken my request..." Eggman retorted as he pressed a button. A loud swoosh was heard and a black and green robot with a lion body and an eagle head land in front of them. "Wow!" the gray kitten gasped. "That thing is huge!" the white cat added. "impossible!" the black cat said with eyes wide. Eggman took the cockpit, "Let's see if any of you are fit to face my Egg Griffin!" he shouted as he prepared to attack. Sonic quickly kicked the Egg Griffin in the head and landed in front of it. "Forgot about me, Egghead?" he taunted. "Or me?" Astro added as he prepared his arm cannon and Shu unleashed his Blue Dragon shadow. "This is going to be fun!" it grinned toothily. The Scouts were shocked by their appearances and powers. The Cardcaptors quickly switched from their school uniforms to the battle outfits, "Don't leave us out!" Meiling smirked. Eggman gritted his teeth angrily, "I'll show you!"

**EGG ****GRIFFIN**** (Egg Breaker theme from Shadow the Hedgehog)**

"Flame Sword!" Shu and the Blue Dragon shouted as the shadow engulfed its fist with fire as slammed it in to the Egg Griffin. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic fired his signature move at the robot and it struck it hard. "You'll pay for that!" Eggman yelled as he prepare to fire back. "That Shahryār doppelganger is launching beams of light from both sides of the wings!" Sharia warned, "Look out!" Everyone managed to evade the attack. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" Two of the Sailors let loose there attacks to give the Egg Griffin a double whammy. "Thunder!" Sakura used one of her strongest Clow Cards to shoot lighting at the machine as Li and Meiling double teamed it with melee attacks. "Take this!" Eggman shouted as he fired missiles on to the group. The Blue Dragon activated a mirror shield and deflected the missiles back. Astro launched his arm cannon at the Egg Griffin, giving it more damage. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars fired a flaming arrow attack on the Egg Griffin doubling the damage. "Sailor Moon, he's all yours!" the boy in the tuxedo shouted. "Got it!" she nodded as she brandished her Final Tiare, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" her ultimate attack went in to the mouth of the Egg Griffin and it caused explosions to erupt violently inside.

"No! Not again!" Eggman snarled as the Egg Griffin crawled to Sakura who back up slowly, "I'm not leaving empty handed!" "Catch!" she shouted as she threw the Emerald to Shu. He played with the Emerald as the Blue Dragon mimicked his movements, "You want it? Go get it!" Shu threw the Emerald into the air as Sonic jumped up and caught it. Eggman gasped as Sonic tapped into the Emerald's power and glowed with green Chaos Energy. He spun into a ball as Astro flew up to grab him. "Oh no!" Eggman gasped. "Oh yes!" Astro grinned as he threw the spinball in the Egg Griffin. The machine exploded and Eggman was thrown away screaming.

"Is that all?" Shu grinned as he dismissed the Blue Dragon. "Well we may not have found a World Ring, but it least we got a Chaos Emerald from Eggman," Astro said, "Looks like we gotta get them all again." "Yeah," Sonic nodded, "But there was something really off about Eggman that I recognize. Was it... his voice?" "Come to think of it, those sidekicks of his weren't there with him ether," Astro said as he crossed his arms, "What's up with that?" "Uh... Sonic?" Sharia said with her shaken voice. Sonic rose as eyebrow as he turned to where she was pointing. He, Astro and Shu turned to find the Sailor Scouts right up to them. Saturn had her scythe up in Sonic's face. "Answer our questions and we may not do anything drastic," Uranus said sternly. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" Eternal Sailor Moon added. "Hey, don't you think that you could poke someone's eye out with that?" Sonic said with a meek smile as he backed away a bit. "This is serous! Jupiter said, "We'd like some answers!" The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All that would be needed was a small catalyst before a full-blown fight was to break out with severe consequences, but things took a new turn when a panicked voice suddenly called out from behind the trees.

"Wait! Stop! Don't do anything!" a tall familiar woman wearing a black sailor outfit shouted as she jumped from the trees.

Sonic's eyes widen, "Trista?" "Puu! You're okay!" Mini Moon shouted as she ran to hug her. "I'm happy to see you too small lady," she smiled as she placed her down. "Everyone, please leave him be. He won't do you harm." "You know him, Trista?" Mercury asked. "Yes, I do... he is my apprentice and adopted son." The Scouts and Sharia gasped and Saturn slowly dropped her scythe, "Your... son?" Neptune gasped. "You never told us you had an adopted son," Uranus said. "Oh Uranus," Pluto giggled, "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me. Anyway, to put it briefly, we are all in a different dimension where he is the protector and I can't restore order right now because the one who cause all of this has put my time powers out of whack." "So his is this son of yours?" Venus asked. "Me? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Trista taught me everything I know," Sonic said, "So if my Trista Mama is your adopted mama, then does that make you my brother?" Saturn asked, "Hey! That's it, I'll call you Brother!" "...Brother?" Sonic asked. "It's a long story," Pluto said. "So how did you two meet?" Tuxedo Mask asked her, "His original parents took him to an exhibit that showed the energy signature of the Chaos Emeralds when he was five," Eternal Sailor Moon shuddered at the word 'Chaos', "But something went wrong that caused a massive explosion. Sonic managed to survive with particular side effects, his parents on the other hand were not so lucky..."

With the Resistance...

"I heard some explosions just up ahead!" Sayo shouted as everyone ran to where the battle was, "It has to be that fat guy!" "That is one stubborn mad scientist!" Asuna growled. As they were all running, Chao stepped on a switch that caused a huge shaking. "Another earthquake?!" Kluke gasped. "No! It's another one of the ancient Babylonians tricks! Look!" Knuckles pointed upward they see some boulders about to crush them. Silver tries to hold them with his telekinesis by they proved too much for him to handle, "I can't hold them! The pressure is mounting!" "Looks like we'll have to blow them to bits!" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed his Tetisaiga. "Get ready guys!" Go shouted, "It's about to get bumpy!" Suddenly, a green blur dashed past them, "Huh?" MOMO blinked.

(Catch Me If You Can plays)

A bright flash of light appeared for a second and the boulders went over them as if they were flying. "What's going on!?" Marumaro shouted. As all of the boulders flew over them, Silver canceled his telekinesis he was about to collapse but Blaze caught him. KOS-MOS, T-elos and Chachamaru looked around instantly, "Shion!" KOS-MOS said something or some on is causing the boulders to fly! It is destabilizing the gravitational field around us!" Tails, Knuckles and Amy's eye's widen. There was someone they knew who could do that. Yukari pointed up a ledge, "Look! There's someone up there!" Everyone turned up to were there savor stood. The Legendary Wind Rider just smirked cockily at them before hopping in his board and flying away.

"Wow, that was rude of him," Rouge frowned, "Leaving without a word!" "Worry about that later," Amy said quickly, "We have to find Sonic and the others quick!" and that's what they did. "Sonic! You're okay!" Amy squealed as she hugged him. "Take it easy Amy!" Sonic smiled. "Is everyone all right?" Shion asked. "No sweat! The Egghead didn't stand a chance!" Shu boasted. "What...? YOU!" Zoey and Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed as the same time, "You're from my favorite manga!" "Wow, talk about double or nothing." Mars muttered under her breath. As they were all talking and introducing themselves, another earthquake soon erupted. The Cardcaptors and the Sailor Scouts senced what was coming next. "Oh no! Not again!" they shouted. Sure enough, everyone was engulfed by yet another sandstorm.

"Gaah! Not again!" Jr shouted.

"I got sand in my eye!" MOMO screamed.

"Waahh!" Charmy yelled.

The sandstorm vanished as quickly as it came. Everyone looked around. They were all in one piece. "...Nothing happened this time?" Miroku inquired. "Looks like it," Sango nodded. "I don't think so," Adell said as he pointed forward. In there line of sight was an ancient looking city. "I've never seen that before," Knuckles gasped. "That's... Sand Oasis City!" Sharia gasped. "You mean that city is part of the Arabian World?" Filia asked. "Yeah, look's like Erazor wasn't kidding. He really has brought Erath and the Arabian World together!" Sonic said. "Well, we can't just stand here and gawk, can we?" NiGHTS said as she flew towards the city, "Let's check it out!" "Hey, wait up!" Tsukune shouted as he and the rest followed. As the all went through the city, the all looked around the bazaar, they all felt as if the went farther back in time. "Well, since we are all," Sharia said, "We may as well get some help. I heard of a trickster gypsy who is famous for deceiving the 40 Thieves." "THE 40 Thieves?" Bridget gasped. "Yes, I'm thinking that maybe she can help us on our journey." "Let's asked someone," Sonic said as he walked up to a merchant. "Ah yes," the elderly merchant nodded, "The gypsy does live in this city. She lives on the other side of the city. It should not be far from here." "Thank you, sir," Moka bowed politely. "By the way," he asked Sonic, "You look familiar. Have I seen you from somewhere?" Sonic began to sweat and quickly said, "No way, man! You've never seen me in your life." So they began walking through the city to look for the gypsy. As the reached the middle of the city however, they found something surprising, and something that made sonic cringe. It was a stone statue of Sonic standing about thirty feet tall. "Huh?!" Sliver gawked. "Now that's something you DON'T see everyday," Amy said. "Why would they make a statue of Sonic like that?" Cream asked. Suddenly, they heard someone yell in Arabic language. They turned to see the merchant from before! "I knew I saw from somewhere! You are the Legendary Blue Hedgehog! Praise and rejoice for the Legendary Blue Hedgehog has returned!" Sonic fell on his butt as he tried to stager back from the other villagers surrounded them and bowed to Sonic chanting "All hail the Legendary Blue Hedgehog!" and things like that. Sonic just rubbed on Sharia's ring, "Sorry, not staying for the reception. Time Break!" Sonic mixed his powers with Sharia's as he stopped time. It was like Chaos Control but everything but the Resistance was black and white. Shadow was at a rare state of shock to see an alternate Chaos Control and the Sailors were even more surprised to find someone other that Pluto being capable enough to manipulate time. This proved that he was indeed her apprentice. As the walked to the gypsy's house, Sonic explained what happened, "Okay Sonic," Blaze said, "Let me be the first to ask: what the heck was that?" Sonic smiled sheepishly, "Heh, the reason why they were acting all weird is because... I'm kinda their Messiah." "A Messiah?" Kagome asked, "You mean like Jesus of Nazareth?" "YOU? A MASSIAH?" Shadow just laughed out loud, "You can even lead a parade!" "Yeah well you have no idea what those people put me through after I defeated Erazor. They're freakishly religious!" Sonic exclaimed. "Freakishly religious like the Children of the Corn?" Zoey asked. "Naw, thankfully their nothing like the Children of the Corn." So the finally reached the gypsy's house. Once they did, Sonic deactivated Time Break. They went inside the large house and looked around. It was more like a huge courtyard with tables and some witchcraft stuff. "Wow what a place," Rozlain whistled. "So where's this gypsy huh?" Lina said impatiently. "Hello?!" No answer. "I SAID HELLO!?"

"I'M COMING!!"

Amy blinked. Wasn't that her voice?

"Honestly, all I ask is a moments peace to meditate and I hardly every get it not once!" Footsteps were heard from the inside of the courtyard and a door in front of them opened, "Oh, hey. I thought you another of those other guys. Didn't know I had guests," It was a pink hedgehog about twelve years old. She wore a red tank top with a long red skirt and red and white slippers. But the most surprising thing about the hedgehog was that she looked just like...

"She looks just like... ME!!" Amy shouted.

"So I was right about the alternate universe after all," the Amy doppelganger said, "You may call me Morgianna. I'm betting all of you are here for some answers, am I correct?"

"Erm, do you know anything about the Erazor Djinn?" Shadow asked uneasily.

"Ah, so the rumors were true. The Erazor is still alive," Morgianna frowned, "Well the Erazor Djinn is a genie and that all of you know for sure. But something that you all may not know is that Erazor is not just any genie, he is the Genie of the Lamp, the same genie who was once bounded to the Prince of Thieves, Aladdin." This made everyone gasp in shock. "You mean to say... that our new enemy is the genie from one of the fairy tales that we read when we were younger?" Kagome gasped. "How is that possible?" Himeno asked. "Let me explain... years ago Erazor did something stupid and was punished for it. He was to remain in his lamp until he had granted three wishes of one thousand people. When he had fulfilled his sentence and was finally freed, he had a renewed hatred of the creator of the stories, and began to take over the Arabian Nights, twisting the words that supported the stories into spirits that followed his command. He attempted to absorb the pages of the book, so he can control the entire world of Arabian Nights, as well all of your worlds." "Erazor tried to take over all of our worlds too?" Setsuna gasped. "And now it looks like he's gonna try it again," Jiro grimaced. "Yes, but be warned. Erazor has a vendetta against all of you, especially with the Legendary Blue Hedgehog." "Why against Mr. Sonic?" Amelia asked. "Because I was the one who sealed Erazor back into his lamp," he explained. "That's right, and I also have a little something for you," Morgianna ran to a chest and tossed him a painting. It was a very old looking a painting. It showed what looked like a blue hedgehog sealing an evil sprit inside a lamp. "Is that... me?" "That panting was made 500 years ago. They predicated that a hero of your descriptions would come here. So you see, your trip to the Arabian World was no accident." "This is... all incredible," Nodoka said in disbelief, "I've read all 200 chapters of the Arabian Nights but I never knew about this." "One more thing," Morgianna continued, "Because the Erazor Djinn is the Genie of the Lamp, his powers are nearly like that of a god's he is the strongest of all genies to ever exist. He is also the only genie to become corrupted. Just watch your backs." As she finished, loud noises could be heard outside. "Uh oh!" Vector gasped, "It's them!" "Everyone! In here quick!" Morgianna shouted. All of them, including herself, escaped the freakishly religious mob and made it back to Mystic Ruins.

Tails Workshop...

"Whew! That was close!" Kokoa heaved. "Yeah, but it look's like a start of yet another adventure," Raye said. "Hmm..." Shion mumble. "What's wrong?" Jin asked. "I was just thinking... we read all 200 chapters of the Arabian Nights. And now all of this happens. Were the Arabian Stories all just a lie?" "Look's like the only way we'll ever solve this mystery is by collecting the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings," Espio answered, "Only then will we get our answers." "Right, so let's call it a night," Sonic said, "Something tells me that tomorrow's only going to get bigger." So everyone said the goodnights and got their rest. Unknown to them, a lot of familiar faces will be willing to help.

TBC

Next time: High and Broken


	6. High and Broken

A/N: TailsXCosmos4ever and I are co-writing this story together. So with our combined writing skills, we'll get this story done in no time! So here is Chapter 6.

Chapter 6: High and Broken

The next morning, Sonic and the crew were going to Tails' workshop to check on Morgianna to see if she has any useful info. Amy was shifting nervously, Sonic walked up to her. "Hey Amy, you slept ok?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Yeah..." Amy looked down. 'It's just that... I'm still a little freaked out to find someone who looks just like me."

Sonic put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. I experienced the same thing when I thought Tails and Knuckles were in the Arabian Nights. So try not to get that over your head."

Amy smiled and replied "Thanks Sonic."

"Hey there kidos," Rouge said as she walked behind Sonic.

"Rouge?" Amy asked, "What do you want?" She wasn't even looking at them though; she kept her eyes focused on Sharah's ring. "Ahem..."

Rouge perked up, and looked him in the eye. "Oh, I'm doing great, and yourself?"

Sonic ignored the fact that she answered the wrong question, and just went along with her. He put the ring behind his back. "We're just fine."

"Say, that's a nice looking ring you have there, mind if I see it?" she asked as she inched closer and the two hedgehogs stepped back some.

"Actually, I do. Don't you have anyone else to go bug right now?"

"My, my. Aren't we the persistent ones today," she pouted, crossing her arms. "Come on, just let me see the ring, I won't do anything to it!"

Before they can continue, Rini and Hotaru came in and they have serious looks on their faces.

"Brother... Morgianna sensed something wrong." Hotaru said worriedly. "Yeah! It's really serious!" Rini looked also worried. Everyone got to Tails' workshop, there, Morgianna was waiting for them.

"Sonic... Sinbad's Air Fleet is being attacked by the Zahhak, a serpent dragon that controls light and darkness." Morgianna explained.

"I don't remember reading about Sinbad having an air fleet." Mawata said confusedly.

"After his seven voyages, I guess Sinbad still wanted to do more exploring." Tsukune explained.

"Air fleet? You mean they're a bunch of ships in the air, right?" Blaze stammered.

"We don't really have a choice, Blaze. Besides, Sinbad is one of the legendary heroes of the Arabian Legends. Maybe he can help us." Silver folded his arms.

"I've located the Air Fleet, its high above Central City." Wesley checked the computer.

"And I have a way of getting you there." Morgianna got out some warping dust and blows it at our heroes, warping them to Sinbad's Levitated Ruins. Elliot, Wesley and Himeno's family's eyes widen in surprise.

"How... in the world did you do that?" Elliot asked.

"I'm a famous character in the Arabian Legends. What did you expect?" Morgianna smiled proudly.

"Point taken." Wesley agreed.

(On Levitated Ruins)

When the gang appeared on one of the ships, they were shocked to see how really high up they are. "Wow! We're so high up!" Natsumi shouted.

"Ok... I think I'm gonna be nauseous after this..." Jupiter groaned.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is rescue Sinbad from the Zahhak and he can fly one of his ships back to Mystic Ruins." Sonic assured her.

"And I know someone who can help us." Mini Moon got out her Crystal Tinkle Bell and yelled out "Pegasus! I need your help!"

A white light appeared and after it disappeared, a white house with wings and a gold horn appeared. The house noticed Rini and smiled. "It is good to see you again, Rini. How are you?" Mini Moon giggled and said "I'm doing fine. Me and my friends made some new friends."

Pegasus noticed NiGHTS and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the Dream Jester who always goofs off."

NiGHTS put her hand on her hips and frowned. "Must you always bore me with your lame lectures, Pegasus?" NiGHTS commented. "Pegasus, you know NiGHTS?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

Pegasus nodded and replied "But of course, I'm the guardian of dreams, remember? During my travels, I came across the Night Dimension and met NiGHTS, she longs for adventure, but when dreams are threaten, she does her best to defend them." Pegasus explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Charmy raise his fist in the air.

So the heroes made their though the Levitated Ruins, some of the heroes had to jump to reach the other ships while the others had to fly.

"This reminds me of our attack on Eggman's Egg Fleet," Cream commented.

"Look's like some things never change," Shadow smiled. As they got to another one of the ships, they noticed a green serpent dragon using its breath of light to destroy some of the ships.

"That must be the Zahhak!" Neptune gasped. Kagome found a catapult and aimed it at the Zahhak. Himeno as the Fire Pretear set it on fire and Kagome launched it. It struck the Zahhak and it roared in pain as it flew off.

"It's getting away!" Mizore yelled.

"Not for long!" Laharl shouted. As the jumped to another ship, they were greeted by Lunar Bandits, Firey Globes and Abdominal Snowmen.

"Erazor's henchmen!" Sharia shouted, "So he caused this after all!"

"Come on, let's deal with them! ES-Punch!" Silver shouted as he thrusts out a fist of energy to blow some of the Lunar Bandits away. Mizore slashed at the rest of the Lunar Bandits and the Firey Globes with her ice claws. Blaze and Himeno toasted the Abdominal Snowmen with their flame attacks.

"First enemy wave destroyed," Chachamaru said.

"That'll show em!" Etna smirked.

"Let's go! The sooner we destroy that thing, the sooner we can get back to Earth!" Rozlain said.

Everyone continued through the air jumping on ships and fighting more spirits. It wasn't long till they reached Sinbad's personal ship and let me tell you, it was huge!

The gang got to the center of the ship and saw the sailors fighting off the Zahhak. An eerily familiar voice that made Knuckles stop.

"Come on, men! Keep throwing everything you've got!"

"Hey, Sinbad! Ail Baba!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the Knuckles and Tails look-a-likes wearing Arabian clothes, "Good to see you guys okay!"

"Hey yourself, hedgehog!" Sinbad smirked.

"Good to see you again, Sonic!" Ail Baba smiled as he waved. Then he noticed Tails and Knuckles. "Huh!?" Tails and Ail Baba shouted at the same time, "You look just like me!"

"Oh man!" Knuckles and Sinbad added also at the same time, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Wow!" Shion gasped as she looked at the four, "Ail Baba, the poor merchant who challenged the 40 Thieves, and Sinbad, the legendary sailor. They're Arabian clones too!?"

"We can worry about that latter," Renee said, "Right now we have to take care of the Zahhak."

"Oh... right," Sinbad turned to his sailors, "Stand down men! The Legendary Hedgehog and his friend will take care of this!" The sailors nodded and walked out of range.

"Tsukune," Moka said as she turned to him, "Let me loose."

"Okay," he nodded, and took the rosary. That blast of supernatural erupted from her body again. She turned into her dark alter ego, Reversed Moka.

"Whoa!" Kluke gasped.

"So that's her true form," Uranus whispered.

Reversed Moka looked at the Zahhak with a fanged grin as it snarled at her, "...Let's do this!"

**ZAHHAK (Theme: Eternity from Blue Dragon)**

"Let's see what you got! Chaos Bomb!" Shadow threw out a more powerful version of the Sonic Cracker at the Zahhak and it exploded with Dark Chaos Energy. The Zahhak roared and fired volleys of dark blasts.

"It's slippery then it looks!" Yukari shouted as they jumped over its swinging tail. She responded be throwing her cards at it.

"Magna Volt!" Tails fired a ball of magnetic energy giving the Zahhak some more damage.

"Sinful Rose!" Rozlain shouted as a blizzard of rose pellets engulfed the dragon. It roared and slithers past all of them and behind them.

"It is a slippery monster!" Kokoa shouted as she evaded the beam of light.

"Come on!" Laharl shouted as he launched a blade of energy from his sword. Omega, KOS-MOS and T-elos fired there guns at the Zahhak, giving it some minor damage. Kluke used her Phoenix Shadow for her Flare attack and set the Zahhak on fire. The Zahhak slithered behind again them and fired a beam of both light and darkness at them. They evaded it. Cream used her Thunder Shoot to kick the Zahhak with electricity.

"It's weakening! This one is mine!" Reversed Moka ran up to the Zahhak and delivered a powerful kick. The Zahhak was knocked of the ship and it tumbled down into the city.

"That sure is a long way down!" Zoey said as she looked down. The sailor men cheered as the Zahhak was defeated.

"Whew! Thanks for getting us out of that jam guys," Sinbad said, "But you mind telling us just what's going on here?"

"We'll tell you," Blaze said, "Just get us down from here!"

"All right don't get your knickers in a twist," he said as he went to the cockpit and set course for Mystic Ruins.

"I wonder if we'll meet anyone that looks like us..." MOMO wondered as the ships flew out of the skies.

TBC

Next Time: Sibling Rivalry


	7. Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Alright, here is Chapter 7.

Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

"So that's what's been going on. The Erazor Djinn is back for revenge, huh?" Sinbad said as everyone was relaxing in Tails' workshop.

"But I thought Sonic threw his lamp into the Ifrit's Chamber." Ali said as he rubbed his head.

"Apparently, it wasn't enough to stop the Genie of the Lamp." Sharia said.

"Yeah, now the World Rings ended up in my world and Erazor's after them and seven other mystic artifacts called Chaos Emeralds." Sonic added.

"How did you and your men get into this world anyway, Sinbad?" Jr. asked.

"I'm not really sure." He said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Though I do remember that there was this sandstorm that engulfed my ships. That's very odd since sandstorms can't reach that kind of attitude."

"Look's like with each passing second, Earth is slowly merging with the Arabian World," Ziggy frowned.

"And when it's complete, we may as well rename Earth, 'TerrArabia,'" Bridget added.

"Meanwhile, Erazor is still causing trouble and we don't know what he'll do next," G-Mel continued.

"And on top of that, we don't even know where his castle is," Inuyasha finished.

"Now we have to double our efforts to find the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings to fix this dilemma," Luna said.

"Well not to worry," Sinbad said as he stuck his chest out proudly, "My men and I are willing to help. I, Sinbad of the Seven Seas, will not back down so quietly!"

"Wow, never imagined that Knuckles had an ego bigger than Sonic's," Rouge snickered.

"HEY!"

"Just playing with you, handsome."

Suddenly, Tails' master computer flashed with warning lights. Ami went to check it, "Another area is merging with the Arabian World, this time it's a kingdom not too far from here."

Silver went to the computer to take a look, his eyes widen in surprise, "Hey! That's Soleanna!"

"Soleanna!?" Sonic gasped as he looked at Amy, "That's... err..."

"Yeah, we all still remember," Amy said.

"Well, come on then," Shu said as he went to the door, "Let's see what's up!"

As they were all making their way to Soleanna, the Sonic and Silver hedgehogs were having a little chat. "Never thought I'd actually go back to Soleanna," Sonic said.

"Yeah, brings back lots of memories that I wish I'd did forget," Silver added, "Though I wonder if SHE still remembers us..."

"Sonic! Look!" Sharia shouted as she went to a tree with a gold looking blade, she pulls it out, "This is... King Shahryar's sword!"

"Who?" Miyuki asked.

"King Shahryar," Sonic said as he took the sword, "He's the creator of the Arabian Legends that Morgianna told us about earlier. I wonder if something happened to him."

Before anyone could respond to that, a loud roar was heard followed by some heavy foot steps. They all turned around to see some very shocking. A Tyrannosaurs Rex appeared from behind the trees. A hungry look in its eyes.

"Is that a... Tyrannosaur!?" Zoey gasped.

"But I thought dinosaurs were extinct!" Shion said as she covered her mouth.

"Not in the Arabian World," Sharia said grimly.

"It looks hungry!" squealed Kikki.

"I'm not usually one to act like a coward but..." Laharl turned tail and ran off, "I'm out of here!"

Everyone else followed suite with the Tyrannosaur hot behind them. Lucky for them, Tyrannosaurs may be powerful, but they aren't too smart ether. They managed to trick the King of Dinosaurs into going the other way.

"Wow, never expect that coming!" Sakura said as she caught her breath.

"None of us did," Li said as he pointed forward, "But take a look at that!"

They all turned to were Li was pointing and the experienced another shock for their day; dinosaurs were running amok all over Soleanna.

"Unbelievable!" Tuxedo Mask said with eyes widened.

"What a mess!" Flonne yelled.

"Come on," Sonic said as he ran off, "Let's see if we can find a clue!"

"Just as long as we don't end up in any kitchens were the Raptors can eat us!" Tsukune said. The other Newspaper Club members gave him a questioning look, "None of you have seen Jurassic Park, have you?"

So everyone made there way through this "Jurassic Soleanna". They had to grind on some tree branches, run on some Brachiosaurus'. After getting off a Titanosaur, they were confronted by Fat Bandits, Golem Mummies, and Belly Dancers. "Heh! More of Erazor's men!" Knuckles smirked.

"Let's clear them out!" Sango shouted as she threw her boomerang at the Fat Bandits. Asuna and Inuyasha sung their swords at the Golem Mummies. Negi used his thunder magic to destroy the Belly Dancers.

"These evil sprites are everywhere!" Venus heaved.

"There's just no end to them!" Sharia wailed.

"And that's why we have to clear them out!" Adell said indefinitely. They continued to the dinosaur kingdom, they ran on more Brachiosaurus' and fought more spirits. Soon they made it in front of the castle.

"Now I defiantly know that something is wrong," Amy said as she looked around, "I don't remember anything about dinosaurs in the Arabian Nights."

"Well, there's lots of surprise left," Sonic relished noticing a Fat Bandit aiming a fire bomb at him from above them, "All right lets go kick some... wait a minute..." he finally noticed the Fat Bandit throwing the bomb at him just in time to jump from it and Amy to throw a Tornado Hammer at it. Though Sonic forgot about the water occupied by a giant shark that was now below him, "Uh oh! I can't swim!"

"Quick Sonic!" Sharia shouted, "Make a wish!"

"Ok! I wish I were a bird!" she turns him into a penguin, "HEY!"

"Sharia! Penguins can't fly!" Silver alerted.

"I'm sorry; my magic isn't as strong as the Erazor's."

"Oh man! I'm fish food!" Sonic shut his eyes and brace himself to be swallowed. The water was closer than he expect though. In fact the water was more like a cushion. Is he on the other side already? All he knew that voice was smooth, feminine and knew his name...

"Sonic? Is that really you?"

The voice was all too familiar. Could it be? Sonic opened his eyes slowly to see...

"Wha?? Is that you Elise?"

"It is you Sonic!" Princess Elise III squealed as she pulled him into a crushing hug, "I missed so much! Didn't recognize you at first though!"

"Yeah it's me!" Sonic hacked, "Can you let me go for a bit? I can't breath!!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she said as she loosened her grip. NiGHTS, who went to try and save Sonic, flew next to her.

"That was some catch, young lady," she smiled, "He could have been fish food if you hadn't jumped in."

"Yes, well... why is he a penguin?"

"Sorry, my fault," Sharia quickly turns him back into the hedgehog he is.

"When! That's better."

"Hey Elise!" Silver shouted as he and the others ran across the bridge, "Glad to see you okay!"

"Good to see you again, guys!" she waved, "Do you know what happened here?"

So they explained everything to her and the visitors introduced themselves. Elise had an shocked look on her face.

"So that's what my guards were saying. They were looking for some useful junk in Dusty Desert when the found a book hidden in one of the hidden cavers. They looked at it for a while and that's must of been when the Erazor Djinn attacked them. I had no idea what it was about until the dinosaurs appeared."

"Maybe we should continue this talk somewhere safer," Rouge said, "These dinosaurs are making me unsettled."

"Yeah," Astro said as he turned to the bridge, "Let's go to-AHH!" Before Astro can continue, he was slam to the ground by a red and black robot that looks like a teenager.

"Astro!!" Ayaka screamed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the teenaged looking robot grinned as he continued to stomp on Astro, "Long time no see, baby brother."

"A... Atlas..." Astro managed to grunt.

"Hey you!" NiGHTS yell, "Leave him alone!" she fly forward to stop Atlas, only to be slammed in to a wall by a red and black force.

"Ah, NiGHTS," the doppelganger smirked, "Didn't expect to find you out here in the visitor world."

"Reala... you...!" she choked angrily. She kicked him off of her as Astro emitted a pulse burst from his body.

"Hey! Who the heck are those guys!?" Fuka shouted.

"I've seen them before!" Sonic said, "The robot is Atlas and the dark jester is Reala. They're Astro and NiGHTS' annoying brothers who work for the other side!"

"Why are you here?" NiGHTS yelled, "Back off!"

"Hump! Don't be so rash, dear sister;" Reala snorted as he folded his arms, "After all... it's very uncouth to not be kind to your fellow Nightmarean..."

"What did he just call NiGHTS?" Sharia asked Sonic, "She's a... Nightmare-what?"

"Uh..." Sonic scratched his head, "A Nightmarean is a dream demon that can invade a person in their sleep and give them nightmares. Remember when she said that I helped her with a creep named Wizeman? She basically has father issues."

"She's not the only one," Mars frowned.

"What do you want?" Astro growled.

Atlas grinned, "Nothing. We're just here to mess with your circuits. I still want payback for when you beat me last time, especially with that soul inside you!"

"Huh?" Eternal Sailor Moon blinked, "Astro has a soul?"

"But he's a robot!" Mini Moon shouted.

"Ho ho! Don't tell me he never told you! Astro is just a copy of a human boy that was killed in a car crash. The brat's old man created Astro for the sole purpose of replacing that kid but then he grew tired off him. Ain't that right, baby brother?"

"...!!" Astro just snarled through his metal teeth.

"Shut up!" NiGHTS interrupted, "Leave all of them out of this! We'll take you know! A two-on-two sky battle!"

"Hah!" Atlas snorted, "You're on lady!"

"We will see to it that you two pests are in no shape to get in our way every again!" Reala taunted before they flew into the air.

"NiGHTS," Tails asked, "You sure about this?"

"Hey we'll be fine," NiGHTS said with a thumbs up, "We just gotta teach our brothers the what for." With that, she and Astro flew after their brothers.

**Atlas and Reala (NiGHTS and Reala: Theme of Tragic Revenge)**

NiGHTS and Astro were high in the sky, staring at their rivals/brothers. "You ready?!" Atlas smirked as he charged his fist with lighting. "Cause here we go! Lighting Punch!" Atlas charged at Astro, when he was about to hit him, Astro warped out of the way and Atlas missed. "What?!" Atlas gritted his teeth angrily. "Rapid Machine Punch!" Astro warped behind Atlas and gave him super fast punches, Atlas grabbed his fist and threw down and flew after him, attempting to punch him, but Astro grabbed his fist and gave him a kick in the stomach.

NiGHTS and Reala were locked in a fistfight, blocking each other's punch. Reala caught NiGHTS by surprise and punch her up in the air. "Nightmare Strike!" Reala fired a dark blast at NiGHTS but NiGHTS recovered and warped out of the blast's range. "NiGHTS Rocket!" NiGHTS transform into a rocket and flew at Reala; Reala didn't have time to block it and was hit 12 times. NiGHTS transform back to her normal form and gave Reala a Nightmare Claw up in the air.

Astro and Atlas were firing at each other, each dodging the other attack. "Thunder Drill!" Atlas charged himself with electricity and rush at Astro in a drill like way, but Astro warped out of the way and flew at Atlas and grabbed his legs. "What?!" Atlas growled as Astro spin him around before throwing him up in the air. NiGHTS gave Reala a strong kick and punch him where Atlas is.

The two collided into each other in pain. Astro and NiGHTS are charged with light and purple energies. "Let's finish this!" Both Astro and NiGHTS yelled as they punch Atlas and Reala in the air and punched them back and forth like a hyper round of tennis.

NiGHTS and Astro decided to finish this battle by punching their brothers in the air and flew up above their range and their fists glowed with energy, (Like in Super Mario Bros Z) they deliver the blow to their evil brothers and send them hurling to the ground.

"GAAAAHHHHH! You... have gotten stronger since we last met, Astro..." Atlas groaned. "But we'll get you next time...!" Reala growled and groaned as he and Atlas crash into the ground, boulders fell into the hole where Atlas and Reala are now in. Kinda like the Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoons.

"Yeah! We did it!" Astro cheered as he and NiGHTS high fived each other. "That'll show them!" NiGHTS did a victory pose.

Astro and NiGHTS flew to the ground where their friends are.

"That was so action packed!" Kikki cheered.

"But are they...?" Elise doesn't want to say it. NiGHTS grinned and replied "Nah. They'll be back. But we'll give them a butt whooping when they come back."

"Now that is over with, shall we find a suitable place to talk?" Evangeline suggested, before they can continue, they heard a yell. They looked up to see a fat person in Arabian clothing like a king being carried by the collar by a Pterodactyl.

"You! Blue spiky thing! HELP MEEEEE!!" The Pterodactyl was heading towards Tropical Jungle. And what's more, that fat person's voice sounded familiar.

"Wait a minute... Was that... Eggman?" Shu asked confusedly.

"There's only one way to find out, let's help him!" Sonic yelled as he speeds towards Tropical Jungle.

When reached the jungle, the found the fat man about to be fed to the Pterodactyl Chicks. "It IS Eggman!" Knuckles snorted, "Maybe some babysitting might do him some good. Let's leave 'im!"

"As much as like to agree with ya, Knux, we can't," Sonic ran to the nest and swiftly snatched the fat man.

"All right, fat boy," Blaze growled as her fist ignited, "We all ready know it's you. You might as well tell us what your plan is this time! Spill it!"

"Blaze stop!" Shaira pleaded as she warped in front of her, "This really is King Shahryar! The creator of Arabian Nights!"

"This is the king?" Zoey raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Never thought he'd look like Dr. Eggman."

"Of course I'm the king!" Shahryar said gruffly as he stood up, "I am the ruler of Persia and I demand to be treated as such!" Then he noticed Amy, Shadow and Silver, "Oh that's just what I needed, three more spiky things!" The other hedgehogs just gave him an indefinite glare.

"Your Majesty, how did you end up in this world?" Shaira asked.

"Oh, that's right. An earthquake and sandstorm appeared out of nowhere and engulfed my castle. I decided to go and investigate the matter myself and that's how the Pterodactyl tried to make me baby food. As much as I hate to say this, I'm in your debt blue spiky thing. So I want you to meet my daughter."

Sonic's eyes nearly budged out, "D... daughter?"

"My palace is not too far from here. All we have to do is walk. But I'm to tired to move right now so I need a bit of help..."

"Wait a minute..." Shadow's eyes widen, "You're joking!"

No he wasn't. All the way to his palace he made Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver carry him. Now they were all super strong, but by the time the reached the palace, the four of them couldn't carry him anymore and he fell on them. He sure was heavy.

"Guards!" Shahryar yelled as he got of the fallen rivals, "Fetch my daughter, Princess Jasmine! We have guests and I expect you all to treat them well!" With that he left for his throne room.

"Uh... Sonic?" Shaira said as she approached his flattened form, "You could have just wished for a Magic Carpet to carry him on." Sonic just let out a low growl.

"So now we have a king that looks like Eggman," Etna frowned with her arms crossed, "The Arabian World is one messed up place."

"Yeah, who'd expect a fat tub of lard like him would actually rule something," Ruby added.

"I guess that almost anything is possible, if u think it that way," Renee said.

Some of the guards arrived and play a small fanfare on that old guitar thing; Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver picked the heads up, "Introducing the daughter of the great and powerful King Shahryar..." Sonic and Knuckles hacked at this, "Princess Jasmine!"

"The curtains opened and in stepped a purple swallow about the same age as Rouge. She wore a blue tank top with blue baggy pants and blue slippers. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were shocked by her appearance.

"That's the king's daughter?!" Knuckles gasped.

Tails was dumbfounded, "But she looks just like... like... WAVE!"

TBC

Next Time: The Palace That Was Found

A/N: Here's the trailer to the final installment to the Sonic Crossover World Trilogy!

Moka Akashiya enters the spotlight wearing a milatary outfit and turns to the camera.

"Fellow comrads in arms. We are about to enbark on a great and noble venture as we got to defend the frontlines of our worlds! This shall be the defining moments of the battle. We'll be inmorlalized in our victory!" Moka struck a pose. Cricket noises as lights come up and Kokoa Shuzen enters wearing a commander's outfit staring at her sister with a frown.

"I thought I told you to insprie the troops, sister." Kokoa sighed. "I thought I was..." Moka smiled nervously. "You blockhead. It's done like this..." She turns to the camera and yells "BLOW EM OUTTA THE SKY!"

Next scene shows Sonic in pliot clothes with Tails pliotiing the Tornado, we see the Red Baron's ghost coming towards Sonic, Sonic grinned heroically then the screen went black and the title shows.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Strike Of The Red Baron**

**Coming Soon...**


	8. The Palace That Was Found

A/N: Been awhile since I worked on Erazor's Revenge. But I'm back! Let's get started!

Chapter 8: The Palace That Was Found

Last time, Sonic and the others went to investigate Soleanna where they met up with Princess Elise again. The reunion was cut short when two troublemakers, Atlas and Reala, decided to crash the party and were quick to reveal that Astro was once a human boy that died in a car crash, and NiGHTS, a bogeyman-like demon. After a high powered showdown, Sonic and the gang rescued King Shahryar and he let them enter his palace where they will meet his daughter. When they do, they were shocked to see that Princess Jasmine looks like Tails' older and equally intelligent rival, Wave the Swallow! Let's find out what happens next.

"Greetings." Jasmine bowed before our heroes. "I am Princess Jasmine, King Shahryar's daughter. You must be the Legendary Blue Hedgehog and his friends." She cocked her head. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Sonic shook his head and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. You reminded us of someone we know."

'Wow,' Amy thought to herself, 'She's really polite, nothing like Wave when we first met her. She was such a jerk to Tails,'

"So anyway..." Kluke started. "We were wondering if you can help us locate the next Chaos Emerald or World Ring."

During the conversation, Sonic and Zoey accidentally dropped the Chaos Emerald and World Ring. A white light blinded the room. The two artifacts seemed to be forming a magic chain.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Himeno shouted.

"I've gone blind!!" Makie screamed.

"My eyes!!" Makdoka screeched.

15 seconds later, Sonic and Zoey managed to hide the Chaos Emerald and World Ring after the light died down. "What just happened?" Satomi blinked.

Blaze thought for a minute, then snapped her fingers, making a spark appeared, "I get it! The Chaos Emeralds and World Rings must be opposites! They can attract and repel each other. They can't be in the same place together unless they are both used in a certain way. That's the same thing that happened with the Sol Emeralds when I first arrived to this world."

"So then the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings don't like each other?" Cream asked.

"You could say that."

Just then, King Shahryar walked in, "Blue Spiky Thing, I have some news. My spies have informed me that rascal Aladdin and his dimwitted sidekick have entered the Evil Foundry. I want you to see what they are up too."

"Evil Foundry appeared?" Sharia gasped, "And Aladdin too?"

"Oh father," Jasmine frowned, "Why do we have to go through that again? That Aladdin is a dream!" she sighed with hearts in her eyes.

"He is a thief! A street rat!"

"Come on, guys," Sonic said ignoring the argument between father and daughter, "We should get going."

"Hey Elise," Zoey told her, "I called a friend named Wesley, he's gonna pick you up on the Tornado II. We'll meet you there."

"Alright. Thanks."

So the Resistance went to the Evil Foundry, it was an old factory with lava all around. "So this is the Evil Foundry." Shion said as she looked around, "Feels pretty hot."

"The factory held a monster named the Ifrit Golem," Sharia explained, "It's a genie that has power over fire. Makes it the ideal place for him to live."

"Yeah, with hot lava baths and everything," Sonic added.

"Cut the chat and let's go," Reverse Moka said gruffly. She still didn't like Sonic too much, but she has respect for him.

So our heroes begin their trek through the Evil Foundry, they first have to deal with Golems and Fire Dancers, but it was no problem for our crew. They soon have to narrow through the steep cliffs and have to jump to the next area without falling down. Miyuki and Corina were sweating and complained about it, but that didn't stop Sonic and the gang. Next, they have to deal with more genies and Golems, they defeated them. Thanks to Sonic and Sharia's knowledge of the Evil Foundry, they managed to reach the end.

The heroes looked around. "Any sign of Aladdin?" Mercury asked.

"No. I don't see him, Maru." Marumaro stated.

"Hey, I here voices," Big said, the voices sounded familiar.

"Give me that blue and red bottle, street rat!" It was Flame Leo's voice.

"No way! If Erazor wants it, he can pry it from my dead body!" That voice sounded familiar to Sonic and friends.

"Careful, boss! I think he means business!" Another familiar voice yelled.

"Was that... Come on guys, let's check it out!" Sonic yelled as he ran to the source of the voices, the crew followed behind. When they got there, they saw Flame Leo confronting a green hawk about the same age as Silver who wore a blue vest and white baggy pants but is bare footed and an albatross about the same age as Vector who wore a yellow vest with a little yellow hat and also barefooted.

"Wait! Is that Jet and Storm?!" Knuckles gasped.

"No, that's Aladdin and Abu, remember, they're Arabian clones." Sharia corrected him.

Leo noticed our heroes with a growl. "So we meet again, blue rat..." Leo spat.

"Heh! Is that anyway to say hello?" Sonic retorted.

"You were lucky the first time we met, but this time we fight for real!" Leo yelled as he put his twin lances together and pointed them at the heroes.

**INFERNO LORD FLAME LEO: Theme: Battle in the Base from Super Smash Brothers Brawl**

Leo began to spin his double lance around and threw waves of fire at the Resistance who managed to avoid them. "Gee, and people tell me I'M hot headed," Blaze said sarcastically.

"Then he needs to cool off," Mizore said as she blew a blizzard at Leo. Reversed Moka followed with a powerful kick that knocked him into the wall. Leo snarled in blew fire at her but she jumped just in time. Bridget and Neptune cooled Leo off more with their water attacks.

"Gah it burns! You little sparklers!!" Leo snarled as he shot out fireballs.

"Then try this!" Evangeline fired a ball of dark ice at Leo giving more damage. Leo roared as he jumped into the air and plunged his double lance into the ground making huge tornados of fire erupt. They managed to elude that as well.

"Over here!" Yuna yelled as she fired her basketballs at Leo giving him more damage.

"Second Raid!" Silver yelled as he fired a psi-bomb at Leo.

"Ha!" Leo launched a fire bomb at the Resistance but it exploded behind them.

"You're finished! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey launched her attack at Leo and it pushed him into the wall. The fight was over.

"Typical monster, all size," Reversed Moka crossed her arms, "Know your place."

"You will soon know your place, hairless monkey!" Leo snarled as he jumped into the air and vanished in flames. The fire spread and in its place more low rank spirits surrounded them. "Fight them if you wish, I'll just send more to burn you all and turn you into ashes!"

"He's right. We can't keep this up." KOS-MOS stated grimly.

"Then maybe I can help!" Aladdin yelled as he rubbed the bottle he held. "Uhu! Come on out and help us!" In a puff of blue smoke came out genie that looks like Sonic but wore a red vest and a gold chest and the tip of his quills were black. He also had anklets and bracelets and the sneakers were the same.

"Hey, an Arabian clone that looks like me! Now I've seen everything." Sonic smiled.

The Sonic look-alike named Uhu smirked and said "Erazor's henchmen, huh? Too easy!" Uhu sucked in his breath and blew the lesser fire genies away.

"What in blazes?!" Leo's voice growled. "The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!"

Aladdin walked up to Sonic. "So you're the Legendary Blue Hedgehog. I'm Aladdin, Prince of Thieves." Aladdin offered his hand.

"Same here, but call me Sonic." Sonic replied as he shook his hand.

"And I'm Abu, Aladdin's trusted sidekick!" The Storm lookalike puffed his chest in a proud way.

"Who would have thought that the famous Aladdin and Abu looked like Jet and Storm?" Amy blinked.

"So you're the Legendary Hedgehog that looks like me, huh?" the hedgehog genie smiled, "Name's Uhu the Genie of the Wind."

"Just what are you guys doing here?" Li asked.

"When we heard that Erazor had freed himself from his lamp and was trying world domination again, we spoke with King Solomon and he gave us the coordinates to find Uhu here. As soon as we got the bottle, that fire lion genie was on our tails," Aladdin explained.

"But wait," Sharia blinked, "I thought you were an unbound genie, meaning that you grant no wishes."

"Well, I am, but I like to hang around in my bottle sometimes. Besides, I don't need a reason to help out others in need. Wishes or no wishes."

"He sure is like Sonic in many ways," Renee smiled.

"Anyway let's go home, I'm bushed," Kaede said as she wiped her brow.

"Yeah! I don't think I can stand this lava factory anymore!" Kokoa complained.

So the gang made it out of the Evil Foundry with Aladdin and his group in tow, they decided to rest first before heading back to the palace. The next day will take them to Empire City.

TBC

Next time: World Adventure: Empire City

A/N: Next time, Sonic and crew head to Empire City to find the next World Ring. So stay tune!


	9. World Adventure: Empire City

Chapter 9: World Adventure: Empire City

"CHUUU!"

"AAAHHH!"

"Hey, what's going on out there!?" Sango demanded.

"Yeah!" Ako nodded.

"My sister took a bite out of Tsukune," Kokoa sighed with a frown, "Again."

"And she's been doing that since freshmen year?" Amara shook her head, "That poor boy is going to die of blood loss by the time they reach senior year."

"Good morning, everyone!" Moka exclaimed cheerfully as she walked into the workshop dragging a dizzy Tsukune behind her, "Any news?"

"I've got something!" Tails exclaimed from the computer, "I found the next World Ring and two more Chaos Emeralds! The World Ring is in Empire City!"

"Empire City, huh?" Sonic smiled as he rubbed his nose, "That was an awesome city. It was even cooler at night which I believe it is right now."

"Empire City?" Elise's eyes widen, "Isn't that..."

"That's right. New York City."

"New York?!" Lita gasped, "That's so cool! We're really gonna go to New York?!"

"You've been there before, Sonic?" Akira asked.

"That's what I heard," Zoey said, "Some time ago Eggman did something with the Chaos Emeralds that made the world split into seven pieces and awakened that beast from the center of the Earth. I think it was called Dark Gaia or something. Sonic had to pull out all the stops and travel the whole world to put the pieces back together."

"That's sounds amazing!" Ruby gasped.

"WOW!" Rini exclaimed, "You got to see the whole world? I'm SOOOO jealousy!"

"Yeah, I've been to lots of places on that adventure. Though I wish I could have seen more like Jamaica or California."

"That's what I like about you Sonic," Sharia smiled, "You're always ready for adventure."

"So how are you going to get there?" Morgianna asked, "My warping dust has limited range."

"Our Chaos Control may be a bit off," Silver stated, "But maybe if we put our powers together, it might be enough to get to New York."

"Sounds like a plan," Ziggy nodded.

"Okay then," Luna nodded as the Resistance warped off, "Good luck!"

The Resistance appeared in a midsection of the city. It was night. They looked around in awe, "Wow, so this is New York," Bridget gasped, "It's almost like Tokyo!"

"Right now we're in Downtown Brooklyn," Sonic said, "See that building over there? That's the City College of Technology. That means the Brooklyn Bridge should be around here." So everyone walked forward to the bridge, but when they got there the police was blocking the bridge.

"I'm afraid that we can't let you kids pass," one officer said grimly.

"Why not?" Lina asked impatiently.

"Dr. Eggman attacked Manhattan hours ago," another officer said, "His robots are all around the island. Until the situation is resolved, we are quarantining Manhattan."

"Eggman again?" Flonne frowned, "He's down right rotten for a human."

"Don't worry!" Amelia exclaimed, "We'll show that creep the power of justice!"

"You honestly think you kids could..."

"Hey don't worry," Sonic reassured, "We'll get the job done."

The officers blinked and then they said, "If you say so, good luck!" the officers let them through.

"Okay guys," Sonic said as they ran across the bridge, "Manhattan is a huge city, even bigger than Tokyo. Let spread out and clear out all the robots on the island! And we can look for the World Ring too. When the robots are dealt with, let's meet back the area called Times Square. We won't have to worry looking for Eggman; he'll come looking for us!"

"Got it!" Everyone nodded.

They all spread out to the different areas of Manhattan. Sonic and his friends jumped on the rooftops to clear the robots from there. The visitors were around the lower areas taking out the robots from there. They also did a little site seeing.

Inuyasha, Lina, Laharl and their team were in the Grand Central Terminal, looking around in amazement while they looked for any enemies, "So this is the famous Grand Central Terminal," Kagome said in awe, "It's really big!"

"It is kinda cool," Adell agreed, that was then several Egg Fighters came up to them with swords drawn.

"Too easy!" Lina smirked as she blasted them with her Dragon Slave. More Egg Fighters jumped from behind and Inuyasha sliced them with his Wind Scar, "Like I said, too easy!"

"Look's like there's a party here after all!" Etna grinned as she sliced another Egg Fighter with her ax.

Negi, Himeno, Moka and their team were exploring Toys'R'Us (yes there is a Toys'R'Us in Manhattan). "Wow this toy store is so big!" Moka exclaimed.

"All of this and more is so going into the school newspapers!" Cazumi grinned as she took her pictures. Mizore was going the same.

"Wow! Look at all these toys!" Yukari squealed with huge eyes, "There so cool!"

"You better not shoplift Yukari!" Kurumu warned, "This shop may abandoned but it's still shoplifting!" Just then, a bunch of SCR-GP and SCR-HD rolled in and used their power to manipulate gravity to throw toys and stuff at them.

"What are those wheel droids?!" Haruna gasped.

"Looks like they can control gravity somehow!" Negi said as he blasted them with his lighting spells.

"Guess the Egghead improved his robots since we last faced him!" Himeno in her Wind Pretear form said as she slashed them with her Wind Sword.

Shion, Zoey, Shu and their team dropped in the area "Ground Zero" and looked around the grave site, "Wow! The Ring Tracker is going wild!" Zoey said as she scanned the area.

"The next World Ring must be right.... there!" Shion went over to the blue Ring that was in the middle of the grave site and careful picks it up. Nothing happen for a while but then...

**WWOOOOSSSHH!**

Shion was feeling dizzy but Allen keeps her on balance. "Chief! You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just touching this Ring makes me feel so woozy. I feel like there's a tornado inside me."

"I guess this is the Ring of Wind." Jiro said.

"Come on," Renee said, "We have the next World Ring. Let's help the others out."

Some time later, everyone finished off all of the robots in the city and met up in Times Square as planned, "That was so much fun!" Kikki squealed.

"We have got to come here again sometime!" Madoka smiled.

"New York sure is pretty cool!" Sakurako grinned.

"This world is full of amazing surprises," Sharia agreed, "I can't wait to see what's next!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sonic nodded, "Now where is that Egghead?"

"Right here, you rotten little abominations!" the mad scientist sneered as he landed with his new blue and black bird robot.

**(E.G.G.M.A.N. Remix)**

"Oh look, there's that talking egg again!" Evangeline joked with a grin. The rest of her classmates laughed.

"What!? You little schoolgirl brats again!?" Eggman growled, "I thought I was rid of you for sure!"

"How's it hanging EGGman?" Asuna continued, "Seen any good CHICKS lately?"

"Yeah, you didn't throw up your YOLK while we were away, did you?" Satsuki laughed. Silver had his eyes narrowed at the doctor for some reason.

"Hey, you guys are good!" Sonic grinned, "Even I never thought up of those cracks yet!"

"Rar! What's with these youth these days?! No respect for there elders!!"

"Eggman Nega!" Silver bellowed as he pointed at the doctor.

"Eggman Nega!?" Blaze and Marine gasped.

'Eggman' looked surprised for a minute, then his mouth slowly twisted into a sinister grin, "Well done, Silver!" he suddenly said in a creepy voice, "That's the third time you managed to catch me in my clever get up! Hee he he he he he he he!"

"What's going on!?" Shippo asked in fright, "Why dose he sound scarier the before?"

"The Eggman you all see before is called Eggman Nega," Espio explained, "He's Eggman from Silver, Blaze and Marine's world. He's darker and more calculating then the Eggman of this world."

"TWO Eggmen!?" Neptune gasped.

"Aha! I thought there was something weird about you!" Sonic declared.

"Just how did you escape the Chaotic Inferno?" Shadow demanded, "The only way out was with Chaos Control... wait, don't tell me. You were caught in a sandstorm as well, weren't you?"

"What can I say?" Eggman Nega laughed, "Luck always seems to be on my side! Now let's get down to business, shall we boys and girls? When I arrived back to this world I took the liberty of 'checking up' on my counterpart and I also learned of the World Rings! I detect that you already have two! So hand them over!"

"It doesn't belong to you!" Shion shouted has she slipped the Ring in her knapsack.

"Well if that's they way you want to play, my Egg Thunderbird will chew you up and then have seconds! Hee he he he he he he he!"

**EGG THUNDERBIRD (Egg Breaker theme from Shadow the Hedgehog)**

"Firing homing missiles!" Eggman Nega shouted as missiles fired from the tip of the wings. Everyone dodged them.

"Mercury Sharbon Spray Freezing!" Mercury used her strongest attack on the Egg Thunderbird giving it damage.

"Vulcan Jab!" Knuckles shouted as he fired energy fists at the robot doubling the damage. The Egg Thunderbird took to the skies and dashed at them. They all ducked. But then the robot came down on them again and fired machine guns wildly.

"This guy is stinking crazy!" Rozlain shouted as she fired her guns.

"Sonic Cracker!" Sonic launched his attack at the Egg Thunder causing more damage.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars used her flame arrow attack to inflect more damage.

"Windy!" Sakura used one of her favorite cards to graze the robot.

"Time to go full throttle!" Eggman Nega landed his robot and it spun around and fired more missiles.

"He's becoming desperate! Time to end this!" Silver shouted. The three hedgehogs quickly surrounded the robot. "Atomic Twister!" The three hedgehogs yelled as they launched their powerful tornado attack at the Egg Thunderbird, destroying it.

"I sure was not expecting that," Eggman Nega commented as he flew off in the Eggmobile, "It looks like now I'll have to forward my plans. Tat tat for now! Hee he he he he he he he!"

"That guy was weird!" Kluke said with a frown.

"They're as weird as the get," Sonic said shaking his head. "Where to next?"

"There is a Chaos Emerald in Holoska," Tails said.

"Ok," Blaze said, "Let's head there."

So now the Resistance warped their way to the icy Holoska of Antarctica. But now Eggman Nega is in the mix. And just whatever happened to the real Eggman?

TBC

Next Time: World Adventure: Holoska

A/N: Here's another trailer for Strike of the Red Baron!

**Tabuu Theme from Super Smash Bros Brawl**

(Sonic's POV)

We see Sonic on the Tornado with Tails piloting it towards the Red Baron's plane.

**I don't know what happened, but somehow the Red Baron, the infamous figure in World War 1 has been brought back to life by the Chaos Emeralds.**

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the Red Baron who stared at him with an evil glare.

**Now he's declaring war on my visitor friends' home worlds. And if that's not all, a girl that looks like a nurse, three girls that looked like knights, four girls in magical clothes and a loud mouth boy who is a ninja appeared out of nowhere.**

Next scene shows the Nurse Angel Ririka, Magic Knight Rayearth, Wedding Peach and Naruto crews in shadows.

**We need some parts to make our own air fleet to battle the Red Baron and his army.**

Next scene shows Sonic grinning.

**And let me tell you, it'll be a high flying adventure!**

Final scene shows Sonic jumping up in the air and charged at the Red Baron's plane. The screen goes black and the title for the next Sonic story appears.

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Strike of the Red Baron**

**Coming soon.**


	10. World Adventure: Holoska

A/N: Whew! It's been awhile. But I'm back! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 10: World Adventure: Holoska

Our heroes warped to Holoska on the village Sonic visited during his World Adventure. The Resistance looked around. "Brr! It's cold!" Kluke shivered.

"This is one of the places you visited, right Sonic?" Bridget asked.

Sonic nodded and replied "Yep. This is one of my stops to put Earth back together..." Sonic then looked up to the sky. 'And also one of Chip's favorite places...' Sonic remembered the good times he have with Chip the Light Gaia.

"Sonic? Why do you look so sad?" Ayaka asked.

Sonic snapped back to reality and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh. Um, well it's nothing really."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, is that you?"

The heroes turned to see an elderly man walking up to them. "Professor Pickle. It's been awhile." Tails smiled.

"Indeed. I haven't seen you since you and Chip taught that Dark Gaia a lesson." Professor Pickle smiled; the gang looked at Sonic, Tails and Amy.

"Chip?" Zoey asked.

"Who's that?" Ako asked. Sonic sighed and said "Let me explain."

Sonic told everyone what happened on his World Adventure, Eggman trapped Sonic in a massive gun that broke the world in seven pieces and cause him to transformed into Sonic the Werehog at night and how he met Chip the Light Gaia who lost his memory after Sonic fell on him from the space armada and their adventures together and how Dark Gaia took away Sonic's Werehog state and Chip went back to sleep in his thousand year slumber.

"That so sweet and sad at the same time." Sharia responded.

"Well anyway, Professor Pickle, do you happen to know where a Chaos Emerald is?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes of course. Hmm... I believe the Chaos Emerald can be found deep in the Ice Temple. With Sonic's knowledge of that place, you will be all fine." Professor Pickle smiled.

"Right. So hang on everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Sonic explained.

So our heroes begin their trek to the Ice Temple by passing through the Aurora Snowfields, they ran into Abdominal Snowmen and Ice Sprites along the way, but Sonic and Asuna took care of them with their attacks, they dodged giant snowballs that came after them. Soon, they reached the Cool Edge cave, they ran into more genies and defeated them and have to jumped from cliff to cliff to reach their destination, soon they made it to the Ice Temple.

The Resistance looked around. "It looks so ancient." Mars commented.

Sonic nodded and spoke. "Yeah, be careful, the Ice Temple is full of..." The Narutaki twins were inspecting a lever and Fumika curiously push it down and the Narutaki twins plus Yukari fell down a trap door. "Traps..." Sonic sweat dropped. Negi and Moka looked at the trap door.

"I'll go after them! You guys go on ahead and meet us at the bottom." NiGHTS volunteered as she flew into the trap door.

"She's got a point there. We better hurry before something bad happens." Bridget stated. Sonic and the others nodded and began their trek through the Ice Temple.

(With Yukari and the Narutaki twins...)

Yukari and the twins landed on their bottoms. "Oof!" Yukari winced, rubbing her bottom.

"Where are we?" Fumika asked in a slightly scared tone. They were in the former lair of the Dark Moray, a beast Sonic and Chip fought to restore one of the Chaos Emeralds and continents.

"I don't know. But you shouldn't have pushed that lever, Fumika!" Fuka scolded.

"Guys, now is not the time to argue!" NiGHTS told them as she flew out of the hole.

"Yeah! If we're lucky, we might find a Chaos Emerald in here." Yukari agreed as she walked towards a direction but tripped over something, she looked at the object; it was the icy blue Chaos Emerald.

"Jackpot!" Fuka cheered as Fumika picked it up.

"We got the second Chaos Emerald! Only five more to go!" Fumika smiled.

"And I'll be taking that, thank you very much." A dark voice said, Yukari, the twins and NiGHTS turned to see Frost Tiger walking up to them with an evil smirk.

"Frost Tiger! No way are we giving you this Chaos Emerald! Besides, I bet Erazor doesn't even know how to use them yet!" Yukari retorted.

"Hmph! My master will find a way to use them! Even though you outnumbered me, I'm still more powerful than you younguns!" Tiger growled as he got into a battle stance.

"Sonic! Everyone! If you can hear us, please help us!" Fuka yelled.

"Stop your whining and fight.... or this arctic wasteland will become your frozen graves!"

**Blizzard King Frost Tiger (Theme: Battle in the Base from Super Smash Brothers Brawl)**

"Let's use our ninja illusion technique!" Fumika yelled as she and her sister use their ninja illusion technique to gang up on Frost Tiger, but Frost Tiger broke free and destroyed a few of the twins' clones with his Frozen Dragon Emperor Technique, but Yukari fired pan after pan from her wand to give Frost Tiger some damage. "Why you!" Frost Tiger growled. "Nightmare Illusion!" NiGHTS fired her attack of dark star bursts at Frost Tiger, giving him some heavy damage. "Take this!" Yukari yelled as she flung her cards at Frost Tiger as they latch on to him. Frost Tiger raised an eyebrow as the cards exploded; he was sent flying into a wall. Frost Tiger roared in anger and punched NiGHTS and sent her flying into a pillar, and then he grabbed the Narutaki twins. "Now I got you... Hmm?!" Frost Tiger gasped as the twins were nothing but bombs, he was sent flying towards the wall after the bombs exploded. Tiger snarled as he shouted "Frozen Dragon Emperor Technique!" and summoned twelve snake dragons to attack the girls. They ether hit or managed to evade them. As the dragons vanished, Tiger blow out a huge blizzard with a roar and vanished also and in icy vapors his henchmen appeared, "What the!?" NiGHTS gawked. "We can take them!" Yukari said heroically. So the girls fought and defeated all the ice djinn in the room. When the did, Tiger's glowing blue eyes appeared behind them in the darkness. NiGHTS sensed him coming, "Look out!" "Frozen Spear Kick Technique!" Tiger jumped out from the darkness and lunged with an freezing kick that they managed to jump from. Tiger went after them again but Yukari waved her cape and made it grow in sized as she covered herself and her friends and they all vanished. Seconds later, huge playing cards with their backs turned appeared around Tiger. "It is this? Some kind of childish guessing game!? Frozen Death Fist Technique! The ice djinn dashed at a random card with his freezing fist forward. It went through and the card exploded in ice shards. "Wrong choice!" Yukari jumped from the card behind him and shouted "Anger Dice!" she threw out burning dice on the floor that landed on ten. Fire formed out and hit Tiger for massive pain. He snarled in anger as Fuka, Fumika and NiGHTS jumped from the other cards. "Let's end this!" Fuka and Fumika yelled as they summoned hundreds of kunai and flung them at Frost Tiger, Yukari combined that with her Explosion Cards and NiGHTS finished it all with a Darkness Bomb, Frost Tiger kneed on the ground on defeat.

"Top that!" Yukari boasted.

"Defeated by little girls... how mortifying!! You'll pay for this!" Frost Tiger growled as a mist came, and when it cleared, Frost Tiger was gone.

"Loser!" Fuka taunted as she stuck her tongue out.

Suddenly, the door opened rest of the Resistance came out. "Are you girls alright?" Shion asked in concern.

"No worries. We're AOK. Plus, we got the Chaos Emerald." NiGHTS smiled as she handed the icy blue Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

"So, did you ran into trouble?" Sonic asked

Yukari and the Narutaki twins grinned and Yukari said "You have no idea."

Our heroes got outside of the temple. "Where to next?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Hmm... How about Mazuri? Its in Africa. Let's go there." Sonic told everyone, they nodded in agreement and the hedgehogs warped them to Mazuri, Africa.

TBC

Next time: World Adventure: Mazuri


	11. World Adventure: Mazuri

Chapter 11: World Adventure: Mazuri

In the Mazuri Village of Africa, Lunar Bandits, Golems, Earth Gamblers and Rocky Trilobites surrounded the villagers with Stone Grizzly in the front. To the villagers, it was dajavu all over again. "Who are you? And what do you want?" the village leader demanded.

"I am Rocking Beast Stone Grizzly, one of the three loyal generals of the great and powerful Erazor Djinn!" the genie bellowed boastfully, "My master is to be the new ruler of this world, but to do that he requires the power of the World Rings and Chaos Emeralds. I have come to an understanding that one of the Emeralds is hidden here... so... give it to me!"

"We're not letting you take the village's Emerald!" said a younger villager as he threw a rock at Grizzly's nose. It hit and Grizzly howled in pain as he held his nose. As it recovered, he snarled at them with his eyes glowing dangerously yellow. Yep, it's dajavu all right.

"So... you dare defy one of the generals of the Erazor Djinn? I will bury you all!"

"Back off, boulder breath! Backlash Wave!" Suddenly, a huge tornado storm appeared and blew all the minions away. Grizzly snarled as he turned to the newcomers.

"Look! Sonic as come back!" another village shouted in glee. The whole village erupted in cheers.

"Blue rat and friends! I don't have time to deal with you! I'll look for the temple myself!" with that, Grizzly dove into the ground and dug into the earth. The Resistance ran up to the villagers.

"Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, thank you children," the village leader nodded, "But that monster, that Grizzly Beast, is headed for the Gaia Shrine. A Chaos Emerald is being kept there. You must stop him!"

"Okay. Leave it to us!" Renee said.

"The only way to the temple is through the Savannah Citadel. With Sonic's knowledge of the land, you should all get there before Grizzly does."

"No worries," Sonic smiled, "Let's get going!"

So the Resistance began their trek through Mazuri. They ran out of the village and into the savannah and to the fortress. They had to deal with the Golems and the Lunar Bandits that got into there way. They jumped from tree to tree and swung on vines. Soon they got to the high point of the tree tops and found themselves looking down at a huge temple covered in ribbons.

"There it is!" Sonic pointed, "The African Temple!"

"It looks almost like the Ice Temple," Corina observed.

"But it's so colorful," Moka said as she stepped forward but tripped and fell into yet another trap door down to a tree slide, "YEEEHHHHHAAAAAA!!!"

"Moka!" Tsukune gasped.

"Hey, you guys go on," Asuna said, "We'll get her," she, Ako, Saturn MOMO, Klule, Kurumu, Sayo went down into the slide.

"Don't sweat it, Tsukune," Himeno reassured him, "Even with most of her power sealed of, she still pretty strong." He nodded and the Resistance continued on the long way.

(Down in the Temple...)

"Owwy..." Moka winced as rubbed her bottom. She stood up, looked around. She was on a bridge leading to an alter with something glowing yellow. "Is this the Temple?"

"Moka!" Asuna called as she and her chosen group came from the slide, "Hey! You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. But I think that trap door was a shortcut."

"Then why don't we look around some?" MOMO suggested, "A Chaos Emerald might be here." They ran towards the alter and reached the yellow Chaos Emerald. Kurumu quickly grabbed it.

"Yahoo!" she squealed with a grin, "Three down, four more to go!"

"Don't forget," Ako reminded them, "We have five more World Rings to get too."

Suddenly, the Temple shook and Grizzly jumped out of the ground several meters from them. "St-Stone Grizzly!" Sayo and Saturn stammered.

Grizzly sneered at them, "Say, you all look quite cute."

"Yeah?" Kluke frowned, "What's it to you?"

"...I HATE anything that is cute!!" with a wild roar, Grizzly charged at them on fours and lunged. Moka quickly grabbed him over her head.

"BEHAVE YOURSELF!" she yelled as she threw him back on the ground.

Grizzly snarled as he got back up, "I don't have the time with you bug-eyed punks. Give me that Chaos Emerald!"

"Forget it!" Asuna shouted, "Erazor can sit on a pin cushion for all we care!"

Her friends nodded, "Yeah!"

"Then I shall rock your worlds!" Grizzly sneered as he got into battle stance, "You won't get me like your friends got Tiger!"

**Rocking Beast Stone Grizzly (Theme: Battle in the Base from Super Smash Brothers Brawl)**

"Can you hit all of me?" Kurumu taunted as she created copies of herself. The Kurumu clones lunged at Stone Grizzly with their razor nails. Grizzly swung dust all around him and saw that only one had a silhouette. He slashed it and the real Kurumu was thrown to the wall as the clones vanished. Grizzly then made some rocks levitate and fired them at the girls. One rock was thrown at Sayo. She stretched her arm to a ledged to evade it. She swung about until she let go and stomped her feet on Grizzly's face. Ako threw needle shots at Grizzly to immobilize him. He snarled as he struggled to get the needles off, but when he did Ako kicked his face with a soccer kick. He knocked her out of the way and jumped up high. As he landed to the other side, a huge quake erupted that caused and the girls to fall on their butts. He curled into a spiky ball and rushed at them while shouting, "You punks!" The girls managed to elude every attempt to run them down. As he stopped, he slammed his paws to the ground that caused a huge shockwave. Asuna jumped over the wave, "Crescent Moon Slash!" she slashed he sword all around Grizzly, causing more damage. "Star Strike!" MOMO fired shots from her arrow to cause more damaged. "Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!" Saturn used her signature attack and Kluke combined it with her Shadow Phoenix Flare attack. The fiery orb of death slammed into Grizzly for heavy damage. Grizzly charged at Saturn with another wild roar. She ducked, crawled under him and pushed him over. He roared again as he jumped all around, creating more earthquakes. The girls tried desperately to keep balance. Soon, Grizzly fired projectiles from his hard fur on his back. Kluke's Shadow Phoenix created a shield around them. Grizzly tried to fire his levitating rocks again but Sayo used her telekinesis to use them against him. Grizzly charged again but Moka tripped him and he was sent tumbling into a pillar. "Okay, everyone! Let's end this!" Moka shouted as she grabbed Grizzly by the tail and started to swing him around. When the velocity was high enough, she threw him into the air. Kurumu flew up and slashed her nails at him while Asuna did the same with her sword and Sayo, Ako and MOMO used their own attacks in the air. Grizzly crashed into the ground with a loud smash upon defeat.

"We got him!" MOMO and Saturn cheered.

"RRRRAAAHHH!!!" Stone Grizzly yelled as he repeatedly slammed his paws on the ground creating huge cracks, "I hate you! I hate cute and pretty things! I'll get you all for this humiliation! I'll get you!!!" dust came up and covered Grizzly. When it cleared, he was gone.

Asuna shook her head, "Someone has anger issues."

"Don't know, Asuna," Ako smiled, "He acted the same way you did towards Negi-sensei when he first became our teacher."

"What's THAT suppose to mean?"

"Moka! Girls!" Tsukune shouted as he and the others came up to them, "We heard earthquakes! Stone Grizzly didn't catch up to you, did he?"

"Don't worry, Tsukune," Kurumu winked, "We took care of him."

"And we have the third Chaos Emerald," Moka smiled as she gave it to Sonic.

"Awesome!" Zoey grinned, "Now we have four Emeralds and five Rings left to find!"

"I think we should get back home, it's been a long day traveling the world," Corina yawned.

"It was so much fun seeing all the famous sites," Kikki beamed tiredly, "I hope we can do it again soon!"

"Yeah, let's go home," Blaze yawned also.

So the hedgehogs warped back to Australia to rest. Tomorrow though, they will be competing in a race for the next World Ring.

TBC

Next Time: Shooting Star Grand Prix: Race for the World Ring!


	12. Shooting Star Grand Prix

A/N: Ok folks, after the second round with the Irfit Golem, I will be continuing MMBN.

Chapter 12: Shooting Star Grand Prix: Race for the World Ring!

The next afternoon in the hotel, Sonic was taking a nap on the sofa, suddenly; Rouge silently opened the door and peeked through. 'Now's my chance!' Rouge thought greedily to herself. She silently walked to Sonic and saw his finger with his ring. 'Easy now…' Rouge slowly got her hand on Sonic's ring, 'Almost there!' But then, Sonic opened his eyes and said "Nice try, Rouge."

Rouge sweat dropped. "How did you know I was here?" Rouge asked as she put her hands behind her.

"Cause I could smell your perfume." Sonic commented.

Then Shion walked in with a newspaper. "Sonic, I have located the next World Ring. Here, take a look at this." Shion gave Sonic the newspaper and he read it.

**New Extreme Race Coming Tomorrow!**

**Five laps in the **Crimson Crater

**Come one come all for the thrills! The excitement! Expect the unexpected!**

**First prize is a mysterious green ring!**

**Come on down and have a blast!**

**WARNING: RING MAY HAVE SIDE EFFECTS**

Sonic put his hand on his chin. "It's the Ring of Earth from what I see here. I think we'd better head to the workshop." Sonic suggested, Shion and Rouge nodded and they rounded up everyone else and headed for Tails' Workshop.

So for the rest of the day the gang stayed at Tails' Workshop to prepare of the race. Tails inspected all of their gears while Shion made some new ones; the Wild Cat for Zoey and the Xenogear for KOS-MOS. "So how did MeteorTech get their hands on a World Ring anyway?" Amy asked.

"I really don't know," Knuckles said, "But it looks like to get it we'll have to compete for it. Knowing the Babylon Rouges, they'll be gunning for the Ring too."

"Who?" Zoey asked.

"Oh that's right, you never heard of them," Shion said, "The Babylon Rouges are legendary thieves who double as racers. Jet is the leader of the gang. He looks like Aladdin. He's always trying to out-speed Sonic and steal his title as the fastest creator in the galaxy. Next there's Storm, Jet's right hand man. He looks like Abu. He and Knuckles are always getting into fights. And last but not least is Wave, the brains of the team who looks like Princess Jasmine. She always teases Tails because she's older and taller."

"How does the race work?" Amara asked eagerly.

"There's a reason why it's called extreme racing. Basically, you have to try and come in first place at any cost. The EX Gears are powered by air so it never runs out," Tails pulled out a round stone that looked like a bracelet, "This is one of the Ark of Cosmos. Legend has it that the ancestors of the Babylon Rouges, the ancient Babylonians, created them from shooting stars. They can give the user the power to control gravity at will."

"Control gravity?!" Chao gawked, "Cool!"

"That's sounds awesome!" Mina squealed.

"Gravity manipulation?" Sharia asked as she held her hand froward, "You mean like this?" In a bright flash of light, Sharia made everyone and everything float above the floor.

"Hey! Who turned off the gravity!?" Kokoa screamed.

"Okey, Sharia! You made you point!" Elise yelled.

"Put us down!" Etna shouted.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sharia apologized as she deactivated her Gravity Control. Everyone fell on the floor.

"You can control gravity without one of those Arks of Cosmos?" Silver asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "All genies can do it, no matter what rank they are."

"All genies...?" Sonic's eye's widen, "That means Erazor..."

"You think he might go after the World Ring too?" Bridget asked.

"I hope not," Jin said, "That'll just cause more trouble."

"Well, we all might as well rest up for the night," Elliot said, "We have a big day ahead of us."

The next day, everyone headed to the Crimson Crater. King Shahryar, his daughter, Aladdin and Abu were also their in the sidelines when they heard about the race. They went into the stadium with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Zoey and KOS-MOS lobby to sign up.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for the race to start!" Kikki said ecstatically.

"Easy they're, Kikki," Tails chuckled, "The excitement hasn't started yet."

"So where are these Babylonians anyway?" KOS-MOS asked. She was wearing a light blue hoody, a white tank top, white shorts with blue flames and black and blue sneakers.

"Yeah, are they gonna show up, or are we gonna be shown up?" Zoey who was in her Mew Mew form with goggles and a pink scarf continued.

"Oh they'll come," Sonic reassured, "Those guys never put a challenge down."

"Yeah," Amy added with a snort, "Maybe in a cold day in H-"

"Well if it ain't Sonic the Hedgehog," a rusty voice came from behind. They all turned around to see none other than the legendary Babylon Rouges. The leader, Jet, flashed his self assured smirk, "Long time no see, Hedgehog. Where's the rest of your posse? They chicken out at the last minute?"

"Oh we're around," Knuckles stood leaning near the front door of the lobby, grinning. "I've been looking forward to settling the score with you thieves."

"You won't have us beat that easily, chump!" Storm declared, punching his fist into his palm. "We'll take down the whole bunch of ya!"

"Hey!" Yukari pointed, "You're that same hawk from before!"

"Heh! Hiya, squirt. Just so ya know, I didn't just to save you, I'm just not to keen on losing rivals, especially when I haven't beaten them yet!" he wouldn't admit it.

"And don't expect to beat us, with lame gears like those, you guys won't even cross the starting line," Wave wisecracked.

"Well, well. Isn't this a warm reunion?" said a disturbingly familiar voice.

Sonic turned his head and his eyes immediately widened. "This is a joke, right!?"

Erazor just snickered, "This is no laughing matter, I can assure you that." His attention turned to Sharah, "Why Sharah, it's so good to see you. It's been a long time."

The Genie of the Ring crossed her arms, "Not long enough."

"Ooo, that hurts," the Dark Genie said in sarcasm, "Not matter, I am over you anyway."

"What are you doing here?" Raye asked sternly.

"The same reason why all of you are here: to compete."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Laharl said. "How could they possibly let you in?"

"There are no rules saying I can't, hairless monkey. Don't worry; I don't care about you or any of your pitiful friends. My grievance is with Sonic."

"Still think you can take me?"

"I'm not going to dispose of you now, rat. There's plenty of time for that. No, my score will be settled on the raceway. Besides, I have a bigger prize in mind."

"So then you're after the World Ring," Adell frowned.

"That's right, boy. You'd better watch your back, rodent, because I WILL be gunning for you." With that, Erazor walked away.

Sonic slowly loosened his tense fists and straightened up. "So much for a fun race."

"So that was him?" Jet asked, "That's the guy who has a grudge against you?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I kinda hoped he'd think this race was stupid."

"Attention all racers!" the announcer called, "The race is about to start in ten minutes, take your positions immediately!"

"You all better get ready," Trista said.

"Good luck you guys!" Corina smiled. Zoey winked back as she the others went into the gate.

Minute later, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Erazor and the Babylonians stood at the starting line as the others took their seats. Madoka, Sakurako, and Misa were in their cheerleading outfits near the track, cheering them on.

"Go, go, lets go! Go, go, lets go! Go, go, Team Sonic!"

"This is gonna be so cool!" Konoka squealed.

"I never saw an official race before!" MOMO beamed.

"It's about to start!" Rozlain pointed.

3… the racers backed up to gain speed.

2… they kicked off and started running for the starting gate.

1… all most there…

As the counter reached zero, the race hopped on their boards and and raced into the track as the crowd cheered. Wave managed to take the lead, but it didn't last as Sonic swerved next to her.

"Sorry, Wave," he shrugged, "but I've got a race to win!" Wave was about to yell something at him, but she was too late. Sonic had blown past her. Shortly after Jet raced by her, followed by KOS-MOS, Zoey and Storm.

Just as the went up a the wall another racer brushed next to her. This time it was Erazor on a Magic Carpet. "You're in my way," he glared.

"Aren't you the relentless one," she remarked. She brought up her wrench and use to trip his legs. He yelped as he fell down. "Sayonara, sucker!" she laughed as she used Gravity Drive to cross through a sharp turn.

"You'll regret that!" Erazor snarled as his hands glowed with blue light and aimed them at her, "Gravity Control!"

"Erazor can use gravity powers with out an Ark of Cosmos too!" Zazie gasped from the sidelines.

As she went up another wall, Wave heard something rushing up to her but it wasn't a gear. She turned and her eyes wide as she saw a blot of high pressured gravity aimed at her Type-W. "AHH!" The bolt struck her board and destroyed it completely. If the bolt were at full power, she would have been destroyed too. She fell and quickly grabbed on to a ledge with her Gravity Control. Erazor hovered by. "Hey pal! Don't you know how expensive the materials to make these gears are?!" she scowled.

"Eat my duststorm, you feathered beast!" he mocked. With that, Erazor dashed upwards.

"What a jerk!" Wave growled as walked to the stadium. She was obviously out of the race now.

Sonic was in the second lap and was going up the wall. Jet whipped up next to him in a green blur, "You got luckily so far hedgehog, but your lucks about to run out."

Just then, Sonic saw Erazor reaching behind them, "Jet! Watch it!!"

Jet saw just in time to see Erazor about to strike them both. Jet jumped out of the way and lost control for a while but managed to keep behind them. Erazor towered over Sonic with his gravity powers at max, "You won't run away this time! Gravity Control!" He used his gravity powers to throw lots of heavy trash at him. Sonic repealed them with his Ark of Cosmos.

"It always worked for me! Gravity Drive!" Sonic created a small black hole to boost away from Erazor, but the Dark Genie followed with his own Gravity Drive.

KOS-MOS and Zoey whipped next to Jet as they saw the action. "Aw man! Erazor's at it again!" Zoey snarled as she gritted her fangs.

"We need to do something or Sonic may get killed!" KOS-MOS said.

"Well, we can't let that happen now can we?" Jet agreed, "I've got a plan, follow me!" The two girls follow suite as they used Gravity Drive to catch up to the leading racers. The trio managed to reach them into the twisting track.

"Heads up, Erazor!" Jet used his twin fans to propel Erazor away from Sonic.

Erazor growled, "You feathered swine, you're just as annoying as the rat!"

Jet frown, "Who you calling a feathered swine? I'm a hawk!"

"Don't forget about us!" Zoey launched a flying kick on Erazor's abdomen and landed gracefully back on her Wild Cat.

KOS-MOS launched a whirlwind kick and missed. She also landed gracefully on her Xenogear.

Erazor began to boil, "You bothersome pests! I'll destroy you all!"

For the next three laps, the four racers manage to distract Erazor while keeping the lead at the same time. At the final lap they were around.

"We'll keep Erazor at bay!" Zoey said, "You two just finish the race!" With that, she and KOS-MOS used Gravity Control to keep Erazor back. Erazor tried to push them back with his own gravity powers. It was a power struggle. Sonic and Jet now both raced for the finish line, both were neck in neck.

"Give it up already! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic shouted.

"You may be fast on your feet, but I rule the skies!" Jet grinned.

The two rivals made a mad dash to the finish line. Jet used his fans to propel himself faster, but Sonic made a spin dash. Untimely, Sonic came out in first. The crowd went wild.

"Alright! Sonic did it!" Chao cheered.

"Yeah! And the race was fun to watch too!" Mawata smiled.

"And I got really good shots!" Casumi grinned.

Jet angrily pounded his fist on the ground, "Chillax," Sonic said, "There's always next time, right?"

Jet sighed, "Yeah, Yeah. Just go ahead take that Ring, not like I could use it anyway."

At that moment, Erazor warped on the podium and grabbed the Ring of Earth. "This Ring belongs to me!"

"Hey! That's against the rules!" a referee shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Be gone, hairless ape!" Erazor launch another gravity blot at the referee making fly out of the stadium.

"Hey! That's fowl play!" Astro shouted.

"He's got the Ring!" Bridget gasped.

"Sorry to say that I must bid you farewell for now. However, I will leave you with this…" He threw a ball on the middle of the track and warped off. The other racers arrived as the ball sprouted and the track started to rumble. It opened up and out came a familiar creator.

"What is that!?" Shion asked in shock.

Sharah gasped, "It's the Ifrit Golem! The Sprite of fire!"

"That's the Ifrit?!" Silver gawked, "He looks like the robotic version of Iblis!"

"You guys stop that thing!" Elliot said, "The rest of us will get everyone evacuated!" he and the other supporters ran off to help everyone out.

"So he's the Sprite of Fire right? So how about we cool it? Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune fired her water orb attack at the fire genie but it evaporated on contact, "Huh!?"

"Let me try! Tidal Rush!" Bridget blasted a stream of water, but it to evaporated.

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury used her own attack but just like the others, it evaporited, "What's going on!? Why aren't our attack working?"

The Babylon Rouges ran up to them, "I think I know," Wave said, "This tower is sitting on magma, right? So this Ifrit must be getting power from the magma. That makes him invisible!"

"Oh boy!" Sakura winced.

"He's coming for us!" Misroa screamed as the Ifrit raised his hand.

"Time Break!" Sonic used the ring's power to stop time again, "Come on! We'll have to deal with him later!"

The Resistance got outside safely and told Sinbad what happened, "That's a shame," he frowned, "And if that Fire Arrow wasn't the least of our problems, this had to happen."

"So what can we do?" Cream asked.

"The only way to beat the Ifrit now is with the Ring of Water. Just make the Ring summon water and-"

"Do you know how many times we tried that?!' Asuna yelled.

"He means that the Ring has god like magic. The Ring can summon a storm powerful enough to weaken the Ifrit," Shraia explained.

"Ok then," Zoey nodded, "Come on, guys. We have another World Ring to get."

TBC

Next Time: Another Kokoa and Rematch with the Ifrit


	13. Another Kokoa And Rematch with the Ifrit

Chapter 13: Another Kokoa and Rematch with the Ifrit

Last time, Sonic and the others competed against Erazor and the Babylon Rouges for the next World Ring. Sonic got first place, but Erazor stole the Ring and summoned the Ifrit Golem to attack the Resistance. Now they have to search for the Ring of Water if they want to have a chance of beating the Ifrit.

Right now, everyone one has speared out to look for the Ring faster. The Mew Mews are in Emerald Coast, "Why the beach?" Corina asked.

"It's the Ring of Water, right?" Renee answered, "What better place for a water element to hide then near the water."

"Point taken."

"Hey guys, look!" the Mew Mews ran to where Bridget was looking down. They found a water-blue Ring covered in sand, "I found it! I found the Ring of Water."

"Now that makes four World Rings found!" Kikki smiled.

"Now with the Ring of Water, we can beat the Ifrit!" Zoey added.

Bridget went to get the Ring, but a claw got too it first and pulled it out. That claw belonged to a man dressed up in pirate clothing and had with the head of a hammerhead shark. The Mew Mews gulped as he grinned toothily, "I'll be taking this here Ring young lassies!" he laughed as he jumped away.

"Hey!" Corina shouted as they chased him, "Come back!"

"Hey Sonic!" Zoey called on the radio, "We found the Ring of Water but have a bit of trouble!"

"Hang on, guys! We're coming!"

The Mew Mews chased the strange man all over the shore until he jumped out to sea where several ships were dock. Old ships too. "Wow, look at that," Bridget whispered.

"Those are pirate ships!" Kikki gawked.

Soon, everyone else arrived, "What happened?" Shion asked.

"We found the Ring of Water, but some weird guy stole it," Zoey explained, "He leaped to those ships in a single bound!"

Sharia took a closer eye on the armada and saw that the ship in front was made out of organic materials instead of normal wood. The bow looked like the huge skull of a dead fish creature. Her eyes widen, ""My friends, I think I recognize one of those ships... and if I am correct, then our lives are in danger."

"Wh-why?" Amelia stammered.

"It's the Flying Dutchman... the ghost ship of Davey Jones, the most feared pirate of all the seven seas..."

"But I thought Davey was a myth!" Marine exclaimed, "Honest to gosh he's real!?"

"I'm afraid so."

"We can stand and gawk later," Zola said, "We need to get that Ring back."

"Um… maybe I should stay," Moka said uneasily.

"Huh? Why?" Shu asked.

"Remember that Moka is a vampire," Tuksune explained, "She and Kokoa both have a great weakness against water. To them, it's like electricity."

"But I'm a vampire too and water doesn't bother me," Evangeline pointed out.

"Maybe it's because there S-Rank Vampires."

"Don't worry, Moka," Kagome smiled reassuringly, "We won't let you get wet."

"If you say so," she said with a meek smile.

Everyone made it to the first ship by jumping of a cliff and that was where they were confronted by some zombie pirates.

"Woah! You weren't kidding Sharia!" Ku shouted.

"This ain't gonna stop us!" Inuyasha shouted as he used his Wind Scar and most of the pirates. Makie used he ribbon whip to throw the others into the sea. When the pirates were dealt with, the ocean waves began to rise.

"W-what's going on!?" Haruna gasped.

"Those waves are being manipulated by magic," Sharia explained, "Davey Jones must know we're here!"

"We better get cracking!" Silver said.

They continued jumping from ship to ship, fighting more pirates and dodging more water waves. Final, they got to the Flying Dutchman and confronted the pirate that stole the Ring of Water.

"Hey! Give us back our Ring!" Corina shouted.

"Ring? What Ring?" the pirate tried to lie, but they didn't fall for it.

"Don't play dumb with us!" Kumuru pointed, "We know you have the Ring!"

"And we're taking it back!" Zoey shouted as she tapped onto the power of the Ark of Cosmos to push the pirate to the crowbar and made him drop the Ring. The other pirates drew their swords and weapons as the Resistance tensed for a fight, but a voice made them stop.

"Leave them be you scallywags!"

"Huh? Kokoa?" Moka gasped.

"Don't look at me!"

"Ay, Captain Jones," one of the pirates stammered as they bowed and the door to ship's captain chamber. As the captain slowly walked forward, the Resistance could now see what he… no, SHE looked liked.

"ANOTHER KOKOA?!" Tuksune and Moka gasped.

That's right. Davey Jones has a powerful physical appearance of Kokoa Shuzen. She wore a pirate hat hanging on the back of her head, a black blouse with a brown trench coat and red pants and leather boots. Also noticeable different was the starfish earrings on her pointed ears and a blue flying lemur on her shoulder, as opposed to Kokoa's little orange bat on her shoulder.

"That shouldn't be right!" Satomi blinked, "Wasn't Davey Jones a tall ugly guy with octopus tentacles for a beard?"

"You have trespassed on me ship," Davey glared, "Why?"

"One of you men took the Ring of Water before we could get it!" Chisame said.

"Is that so?" Davey picked up the water-blue ring and looked at it, "Well they stole it, I keep it. It's the Code of the Pirate."

"But we need that Ring to stop the Ifrit Golem!" Blaze reasoned.

"I sense a magical aura around you," Sharia said suspiciously, "You are a water genie!"

"Well, of course I am. I didn't really believe in them ghost stories, did ya savey? Now you said that the Ifrit Golem was released again, right? I'll let you have it… but not with out a test."

"Oh boy," Meiling frowned.

"We shall have a one on one duel, according to the Code of the Pirate. And for that duel I shall face… you!"

"Me?" Kokoa smirked, "This should be fun."

"Since you are my counterpart, Kokoa Shuzen," Davy continued, "That bat of yours can probably transform into any weapon you wish, as my lemur, Aqua, can do the same. A must ask that you are to use only a rapier."

"Only a sword?!" Kokoa frowned with a vain on her head, "What are you a-"

"Only a rapier…" Davy said as a watery bubble formed in her hand as she aimed it at Moka and the Newspaper Club, "Otherwise… I shall make your oni-sama… very wet."

"Aww, geez, that's below the belt!" Yukari huffed angrily.

"Do what you think is best, Kokoa," Moka said, "We'll go with it."

"Oooh," Kokoa puffed as Kou turned into a rapier and she glared at her Arabian Clone, "Fine! We'll do it your way!"

"That's more like it," she purred as Aqua turned into a rapier as well, "Whoever draws first blood wins the duel. Are you ready? Prepare yourself!"

**DAVY JONES (Theme: Mini Night Boss from Sonic Unleashed)**

Without warning, Davy charged and lunged at Kokoa. She blocked it and jumped back, panting, "Having second thoughts?" Davy grinned with her similar vampire fangs, "If you surrender now I'll slice you with one slash. You had enough honor to accept my challenge, after all." 'Shoot! What've I gotten myself into?!' Kokoa thought franticly, 'She's more skilled in sword fighting then I am! But... that attack she did looked kinda familiar... maybe...' Davy lunged forward with a series of stabs and swipes, driving Kokoa to the Flying Dutchman's edge, where they clashed in a deadlock. "You're almost too easy to beat," she commended. "I've just gotten started!" Kokoa declared as she gathered up her strength, shoved Davy back to the center of the ship. "Spoke too soon, eh?" Davy commented as they kept the deadlock, "But not soon enough!" she grinned darkly and gave Kokoa a sharp shove. She fell to the ground, rolled a few meters and struggled to her knees. "Never let your guard down!" "That was pretty low," Kokoa grunted as she staggered up. "I did it with the sword, that makes it an honorable move," Davy replied. "You're really big on honor, aren't you?" "I may be a pirate but my honor is my life. Without it, I'm nothing." Davy made a quick stab again but Kokoa rolled away. "Keep em' coming! There's still plenty of fight left in me!" "Heh! You're as persistent as the vampire you are, I'll give you that. But…" she lunged again and Kokoa yelped as a tear opened on her skirt. "My blade is so swift; you'll never see it coming. Maybe you should surrender and lose with honor." "No way!" Kokoa shouted as she brought up her sword, "You may be me, but I won't lose to you! Let's decide this!" "Have it your way!" Davy shouted back. Both sword fighters charged at each other and a loud slash cut through the air. The combatants stood still where they landed.

"...What happened?!..." Lina asked.

"I can't look!" Nasumi winced.

Kokoa slowly turned to her friends with a smile smirk. Her school uniform, aside from the tear, was untouched.

"Kokoa! You're OK!" Moka cheered happily then suddenly started sniffing the air, "What's that smell…?" She, along with Kokoa and Evangeline covered their noses in disgust, "EEWWW! Genie blood!"

"Ha ha, impressive," Davy laughed as she gripped her arm that was covered with blue goop, "You actually managed to beat me." She made some water levitate from the sea and used it to heal the wound.

"That's suppose to be a do over!" one pirate protested.

"Aye! You went three days without sleep!" said another.

"Quiet you salty seadogs!" she ordered, "The duel was fair and the lass won honorable," she gave her the Ring of Water, "I do believe this is now yours." Kokoa took the Ring and she gasped as it flashed.

"What's up?" Venus asked.

"I… I don't know. I feel a whirlpool of emotions flowing inside of me."

At that minute, Jet flew over them on his Type-J, "Hey! Me and the gang just saw thick smoke coming from the Crimson Crater! It's gotta be the Ifrit Golem!"

"We better get going before he burns up everything else!" Sonic said.

Everyone said goodbye to Davy and her crew from the time being and went back to the Crimson Crater. Everything was all burned up there. The Ifrit roared impatiently when he saw them approach.

"He sure is hot headed," Kokoa said, "We'll have to fix that," she raised the Ring over her head as her eyes glowed water-blue in color, "Ring of Water! Create a mighty storm!" the Ring reacted and summoned a huge rain storm that bombarded on the Ifrit. He roared in pain as it happened.

"It's working! He's getting weaker!" Nakoda smiled.

"Now let's finish him off quick!" Yue added as the stepped forward.

**IFRIT GOLEM (Theme: How it Started from Sonic and Secret Rings)**

"Payback time, Ifrit! Watery!" Sakura used one of her best cards on the Ifrit. This time it caused damage. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Tidal Rush!" "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Neptune, Bridget and Mercury followed up with their own attacks, causing more damage. The Ifrit began to spit out fire balls on everyone but they evaded them. Then he summoned huge flame asteroids from the air and threw them. They were hard to escape from but it was manageable. Finally he spit out a stream of great fire all over the arena. "What's with this guy?!" Kagome shouted, "He's crazy!" "We have to finish him now!" Sharia shouted. Everyone who could used their water attacks to hit the Ifrit head on!"

The Ifrit roared in agony as he glowed in bright red light and absorbed all the flames, "Interesting," Sharia blinked, "That never happened."

The ground sealed up and the Ifrit crashed to the track and fainted. Then something else happened. The Ifrit Golem glowed again but this time he started to shrink into a smaller size. Blaze's eyes widen when he stopped shrinking.

"The Ifrit Golem isn't a he… it's a she. The Ifrit Golem… is me!"

The Ifrit Golem was now a purple cat with three red dots on her forehead, and wore a red tank top with sleeves and red baggy pants. She even had shoes similar to Blaze's but they were red. She also had a ring on her tail. The Resistance walked closer. Sonic and Blaze helped her up as she wakened.

"Oooohh," she grunted as opened her eyes, "Wha… what happened? I… I can't remember…"

"She doesn't remember that she nearly fried us?" Jr said skeptically.

"I wonder if something happened to her," Sonic wondered.

Ifrit glared at him for a moment, "You… you're the Legendary Blue Hedgehog…"

"Right."

"Wait… I remember now. Erazor used a mind control spell on me sometime ago. I was so overpowered that I was sealed in the depths of Jahannam."

"So then Erazor was the reason you were the way you were to begin with," Sharia figured out.

"Yes," Ifrit bowed in apology, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

"Don't be," Shion smiled, "All of this has Erazor's name written all over it."

"Still… this was what he used to keep his power over me," she handed Blaze a red Ring. She suddenly groaned as the Ring flashed.

"Blaze?" Silver asked in concern.

"I… feel… rage. I feel untamed anger coming from this Ring. Was this thing controlling her all along?"

"I don't know about that," Sonic said, "What I do know is that's the Ring of Fire, and it does carry the emotion of anger."

"So you're saying that these Rings can also feel emotions somehow?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. That's also what makes so them different from the Chaos Emeralds. The Ring of Earth that Erazor stole carries the emotion of envy."

"Ifrit, will you be willing to help us stop Erazor?" Sharia asked.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I won't let him get away with wait he did to me! And uh… for blowing up that bomb in your face!"

"Wha-?" Sonic began then realized what she meant and just chuckled. Just two Rings and four Chaos Emeralds left to find!

TBC

Next Time: Great Bowls of Fire!

AN: We'll be working on MMBN for awhile now so see you then!


	14. Great Bowls of Fire!

AN: Well, after completing my MMBN fic, I'm finally back! Now let's start Chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Great Bowls of Fire!

Let's do a recap shall we? What started as an ordinary morning shattered when Earth began to merge with the legendary Arabian World. A monster which Sonic called the Sand Scorpion terrorized Station Square but with the help of his friends, he managed to put it down. Knowing that something wasn't right, he traveled to the Dusty Desert with his friends. There, they found out that the culprit was the Erazor Dijnn, an evil genie with a bad grudge against Sonic. After the climatic encounter, they met Sonic's advisor genie, Sharia the Genie of the Ring, who explains about his last trip to the Arabian World and about the World Rings, seven artifacts that are almost like the Chaos Emeralds, except they need at least one life to be used for their real purpose, which was to open portals between everyone's worlds. As they renewed their adventure, they encountered old friends, as well as new ones. They soon learned about Sonic being a Messiah figure known as the Legendary Blue Hedgehog, a legendary hero bent on defeated Erazor, which was the reason why the said genie is after his head. The adventure continued and the Resistance encountered the inhabitants of the Arabian World. Three of them Sonic had already met, Ali Baba, Sinbad of the Seven Seas, and King Shahryar of Persia, all of which looked just like Tails, Knuckles and Eggman. They also met new Arabians: Morgianna the Trickster, Amy's counterpart, a clever gypsy who is famous for outfoxing the 40 Thieves. Princess Jasmine, Wave's counterpart, Shahryar's daughter who is love struck by a thief. Aladdin the Prince of Thieves, Jet's counterpart, the legendary thief who is attracted to Jasmine. Abu, Storm's counterpart, Aladdin's trusty sidekick. Uhu the Genie of the Wind, Sonic's counterpart, Aladdin's replacement genie after Erazor went renegade. Davey Jones, Kokoa's counterpart, a pirate genie that ironically has power over water and is feared by all who crosses paths with her. And lastly, the Ifrit Golem, Blaze's counterpart, a genie with power over fire and Erazor's former slave. During the adventure, both Sharia and Erazor, as well as other genies, show that they have the power to control gravity at will. How this is possible is unknown but this really does raise new questions about the Arabian Nights. The mystery continues...

The Resistance were at Tails' workshop, Tails was busy looking for the remaining Chaos Emeralds and World Rings. After seeing more of Erazor's powers, Zoey decided to keep her Ark of Cosmos. Tails got something.

"Guys! I found the three Chaos Emeralds, that should add up to six Chaos Emeralds once we get them and only one more to go! The fourth Chaos Emeralds is on Lave Reef on Angel Island. The fifth one is in Grand Metropolis, and the sixth one in Megalo Station."

"Oh yeah, I remember that place." Ako quipped.

"What is Angel Island anyway?" Meiling asked.

"Angel Island is the remains of my people, it floats high in the sky due to a ancient tragedy that claimed my people because of their foolishness and greed. It floats by the power of the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained.

"An island in the sky?!" Lita gasped.

"Your world is full of surprises, Sonic." Jiro rubbed his head.

"What can I say? Come on, first stop, Angel Island!" Sonic smiled.

(Angel Island: Lava Reefs: 11:15 AM.)

The heroes arrived at the gap leading to the Lava Reef, it was a volcano and it hadn't changed much since Eggman first tricked Knuckles into thinking Sonic and Tails were his enemies. "Ooh! Why does it have to be hot?! I hate the heat!" Mizore complained as she began to sweat.

"Oh don't be a party pooper! I find it good to feel the heat." Etna was wearing a black bathing suit and sunglasses and sandals and by the looks of it, she was tanning.

"I'm an abominable snowlady (yuki-onna), thank you very much!" Mizore frowned.

Vector sniffed something. "Hey. Something's cooking…" As soon as he said this, the ground began to shake and huge fire came out, forcing everyone back.

"Waa! Look at that!" Satomi gawked as the fire died down.

"About every two days a months or so, the Lave Reef erupts to let out the extra heat." Knuckles explained. "Look's like it's one of those days."

"You sure we have to go inside?" Sharia asked.

"Don't have mush of a choice." Sonic shrugged. "Let's get to it!"

The Resistance jumped down into to the pit and fell several feet as they evaded the streams of fire that came from the walls. As they landed, the ran through the volcano, dodging steam, lava geysers and rocks that fell from the ceilings. The lava was getting closer and closer. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Makie panicked as she saw the lava getting closer. They quickly made their way through the falling lava without getting burned and use some power ups that are still here and regenerated after each use to get through the steam. The Fire Shield was very helpful. Soon, they encounter some of Eggman's old invasion robots along with Fire Dancers and Fat Bandits. The defeated them quickly. As they fought more enemies, the jumped onto some rocks to blast their way through the lava river. It was more rough and savage then the river in Volcano Valley and everyone held on for dear life. As the finally came to a stop, they had to make their way across a steep all. Knuckles warned them that if steam came out of the cracks, then stay clear away because lava came out right after. At last, they made it past the wall of death and to a slightly cooler area of the volcano.

"Whew! That was close!" Venus heaved.

"I never thought that volcanoes could be this dangerous!" Haruna gasped as she caught her breath.

Blaze looked around the area until she saw something shining red. "There! The fourth Chaos Emerald!"

"Good! Now let's get and leave this place!" Uranus nodded as she was sweating.

Spoke too soon. As soon as she said that, Flame Leo appeared before them in a tornado of fire. "Guess again, scums!"

"Flame Leo again!?" Akira gasped.

"That's right, baboon! I'm looking for retribution for defeating me days ago! The flames of vengeance burns bright within me!" He grabbed the red Emerald and held it in front of them. "I may now have what I came for, but I am not leaving until I scatter your ashes into the winds!"

"You sure are hot headed." Sonic challenged as he and everyone else got into battle stance. "Let's cool you off!"

**INFERNO LORD FLAME LEO: Theme: Battle in the Base from Super Smash Brothers Brawl**

"Raahhh!!!" Flame Leo yelled as as he brought out his double lance and swung it wildly around everyone. The lance was soon covered in flames spin it around to through out his fire wave attack. Blaze with her trusty pyrokinises brought the flames around in full circle before send it right back for minimum damage. "You little!!" Leo snarled as he inhaled his breath as began to fire out streams of heat. Everyone jumped over the assault. "Take this!" Renee shouted as she lash her whip at him three times. "Eat miko power jerk!" Kagome yelled as she fired her arrows at him. "Burn to the ground!" Leo yelled as he fired his fire bomb attack. It hit the ground and exploded, sending them back. "I wonder what happens when hot and cold mix!" Kokoa taunted as she griped her Ring of Water. Her eyes once again turned light blue as she activated it's elemental power. "Hydro Pressure!" She swung the ring in a golf manner and towers of water came rushing up to Leo and slammed against him, causing heavy damage. "So you can use the Rings that way?" Zoey wondered. "I guess we can too!" Shion nodded. Both of them took out their Rings and their eyes' began to glow in yellow and blue. "Thunder Dance!" "Tornado Fury!" Zoey began to spin around rapidly as she charged with electricity while Shion had a small tornado around her feet. Zoey sent out lighting into the air as Shion maneuvered wind through the ground. Both attacks hit the target and through him back. Snarling, Leo got up with his eyes glow angry red. "Flames of war, rise up!" he chanted as a red aura appeared around him. "Watch out! He's up to something!" Mars tensed. And he was. With a loud roar, a blast of fire burst from his body and blasted everyone back. "Be gone!" Leo roared as he slammed his lance onto the ground, causing a huge wildfire that everyone barley escaped from. "Move aside!" he continued throw out tornados of fire everyone. "He's becoming desperate! Everyone finish him!" Sharia shouted. Anyone that could used their water attacks to soke him wet. Leo was thrown to the ground, ending the battle.

Leo staggered up, and was about to attack again until he saw his feet turning to molten rock, which meant he was dying. "Grr... I have failed you Lord Erazor..." He turned to the Resistance as the effect continued to spread to his chest. "You have defeated me, but know this! Nene and my fellow generals still remain! They will avenge me and send all of your souls to the fiery depths of Jahannam! Think you can make out of the Lave Reef alive?! Burn! All of you! Burn! Bwahahahahahahaha...!!" Leo's laugh was the last thing they heard as his body was completely covered with molten rock. Then it exploded in a huge fire blast, forcing everyone to take cover.

The red Chaos Emerald rolled to Chachamaru's feet as she picked it up. "Chaos Emerald captured." she stated.

"Good, that just leave's three more." Evangeline nodded.

Suddenly, the volcano began to rumble and the lava around began to rise. "What's going on?!" Sakurako panicked.

"Leo must have done something to Lava Reef incase he was defeated!" Knuckles figured out. "This must be what he meant! The only way to go is up!"

"You're kidding?!" Rozlain gawked.

"No I'm not! Everyone! Hang on to that platform!" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone jumped into the rock platform and hanged on tight as the lava rise faster than you can say Great Balls of Fire!

We see a bird's eye view of the mine leading to Lava Reef. Suddenly, the top burst opened and the gang still on the rock emerged our of the erupting volcano.

"WOOOOHOOHOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sonic cheered as the rock slide down on the volcano and the rock landed near the entrance to Lava Reefs. The lava quickly cooled down.

"Whew! That was closed!" Sailor Moon panted.

"Brother, you were amazing!" Saturn began to hug Sonic, Sonic smiled while Amy and Zoey giggled.

"So where to now?" Zola asked.

"Grand Metropolis is where I was born. So we can ask Dr. Tenma for help locating the fifth Chaos Emerald." Astro suggested.

"Sounds fair. Time for a trip to Grand Metropolis!" Sonic grinned as he, Silver and Shadow got out their Chaos Emeralds and concentrated to Chas Control the Resistance to Grand Metroplis.

A trip to Astro's home town! How exciting!

TBC

Next time: Chillin'


	15. Chillin'

Chapter 15: Chillin'

(Grand Metropolis: 1:10 PM)

The Resistance warped in the streets of futuristic Grand Metropolis, Sonic looked around and smiled. "Grand Metropolis… Astro's hometown." Sonic explained.

"Wait, something's not right. Look at the city." Laharl pointed out. The heroes looked around, the city was frozen, snow was everywhere and there is no electricity.

The heroes noticed police cars on the streets, then a man who had a big nose, black moustache and wears a trench coat and hat ran up to the Resistance.

"Hey! You kids! What are you doing here?! This area is closed off!" The man demanded.

"Detective Tawashi. Long time no see." Astro smiled.

The man known as Detective Tawashi blinked and frowned a little. "Oh, it's you Astro. And this must be…" He turned to Sonic.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic rubbed his nose and smiled.

"What's going on, Detective Tawashi?" Astro asked.

"Apparently, a monster appeared out of nowhere and put the entire city in another ice age! Oddly, it was no robot." Tawashi explained.

"What did the monster look like?" Allen asked.

"According to eyewitnesses, the monster looked like a blue humanoid tiger with a shaolin get up. Snow and frost generated right out from his body as he caused a rampage!" The Resistance looked at one another.

"Frost Tiger…" NiGHTS frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that monster for ya." Sonic assured the detective.

"I would advise seeing that Tenma fellow. He might help. I can't believe I'm saying this Astro, but... you have to save the city!"

"Thanks inspector." Astro said as he and the crew head to Astro's home.

5 minutes later, they reached Astro's home. "So this is where you live, Astro? I find it fancy." Adell smiled.

The door opened and a robot girl around a little short then Astro came out.

"Astro! You're home!" The girl shouted happily as she hugged Astro.

"Its good to be home, Zoran." Astro smiled. "Everyone, this is my sister, Zoran." Astro introduced everyone to Zoran. "Nice to meet you." Zoran bowed politely.

"Zoran, is father in his lab?" Astro asked. "Yes, he's busy searching for the cause of the ice." Zoran replied.

Astro nodded and motioned everyone to come inside. Once inside, Astro introduced everyone to his father, Dr. Nagamiya Tenma.

"I see…." Dr. Tenma rubbed his chin after they told him what was going on. "The same Genie of the Lamp from the Arabian Legends has become a renegade and is attempting to take over all our worlds. But to do that, he needs to kill at least one of you, right?"

"That's the truth I'm afraid." Shion nodded.

"Doctor, did you managed to locate the fifth Chaos Emerald?" Zoran asked.

"Not quite. But if you reactivate the power generators to restore power to Grand Metropolis, there might be luck."

"No worries. We can handle this." Shadow assured.

"Very well. Watch over Tobio for me." Dr. Tenma smiled.

The Resistance begin their trek through Downtown Grand Metropolis, they saw the first generator guarded by Fortunetellers and Icy Cubes. "Tiger's minions!" Moka frowned. "Well then, let's take them out!" Shu yelled as he summoned Blue Dragon and used Flame Sword. The attack defeated them.

Astro and Sonic ran up to the first generator and activated it. "Astro, how many generators are there?" Sonic asked.

"Five, if you count the Master Generator at the energy plant." Astro pointed out.

"Let's do this!" Satomi nodded.

The Resistance continued on, they had to dodge giant snow boulders and fight of more enemies on the way to the second generator. Luckily there were no enemies at the second generator so they activated it with no problems.

The Resistance then have to jump across broken sections of the highway and fought Abominable Snowmen and Frost Giants. After that, they activated the third generator.

When the Resistance were on their way to the fourth generator, they encountered a hail storm. "Eek! I'm freezing!" Kikki shivered. "Just a little longer, we're almost there!" Astro assured them. They braved the hail storm and found the source of the hail storm, two Master Frost Giants combining their powers to make the hail storm, they quickly disposed of them and reactivated the fourth generator.

The Resistance soon made it to the energy plant.

The Resistance entered and looked around. Flonne noticed something glowing purple next to the Master Generator. She immediately recognized it. "Hey! I found the fifth Chaos Emerald!"

Flonne went up to get it but suddenly, a huge blur swiped it.

"Frost Tiger!" Yukari growled as Frost Tiger appeared in front of the Master Generator with the purple Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Long time no see, witchling. I happened to get news of Flame Leo's defeat. He was a fine comrade. He enjoyed fighting fire with fire, but how about we do something a little... ice cold?" Frost Tiger challenged.

"Bring it on, Frost Freak!" Knuckles pounded his fists together.

**Blizzard King Frost Tiger (Theme: Battle in the Base from Super Smash Brothers Brawl)**

"I'm going to freeze you!" Tiger declared as frost appeared all over his body. He lunged at the Resistance with a freezing kick as a trail of ice followed. Everyone evaded itbut created a wide crack on on the floor. Tiger followed up by getting a slab of concrete with his foot and tossing it at them. They dodged it again."Take this!" Adell yelled as he threw his flaming fists at Tiger. "This too!" Chao yelled as she threw out he fire attacks at him. "Kuso!" Tiger yelled as he threw out flying kicks of ice at everyone."Frozen Death Fist Technique!" Tiger shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground to causing a freezing shockwave. "Burning Mandela!" Mars shouted as she sent a fire wave at him. "Fire Dunk!" Knuckles shouted as he add to the damage by making an burning uppercut and slam dunk on Tiger. "I'm not through yet!" Tiger declared as he made blocks of ice appear in front of him and kicked them in a powerful rate. "Eat this!" Laharl yelled as he made a fire storm bombard on Tiger. "Now I've had it!" Tiger yelled as he made lances of ice appear in the air. He flung it at everyone, causing the to try and deflect over hit. Tiger then jumped over the edge, seconds later, and ice dragon appeared with Tiger standing on the head. "Uh oh! Get away!" the Narutaki twins gasped. "You're on thin ice!" Tiger shouted as the dragon prepared to fire a freezing beam of ice. "Quick! Burn him!" Blaze shouted. Anyone with power over fire threw their attacks at the dragon, making it melt and throwing Tiger off. "Don't forget about me! Flare Force!" Yukari shouted as she made a number of firecracker missiles bombard Tiger in the air. He felt to the ground, defeated.

Tiger staggered up only to see himself being encased in ice. "What...? No! It is not my time!" Tiger gasped as he was completely covered. He exploded in a bunch of ice shards and the Emerald he had got flunged into the air. Flonne caught it just in time.

"Gotcha!" she smiled.

"And now there two more things we need to do before we move on." Blaze said as she took out her Ring of Fire. Her eye's glowed red and she blew out a huge flame breath into the sky. There was a red flash where the flames hit and the clouds cleared as the snowstorm stopped. Everywhere around the city, the snow melted.

"The power's back on too." Silver said as he reactivated the generator. "Everything is back on track."

"Tobio! Good work! The city's back to normal now." Dr. Tenma said in Astro's earpiece.

"Alright, we're off, Dr. Tobio. Next stop, Megalo Station!" Sonic smiled as he and the two hedgehogs activated Chaos Control and warped them and the Resistance to Megalo Station.

Only two Chaos Emeralds and World Rings remain. The next Chaos Emerald will be at Megalo Station!

TBC

Next time: Train Caper in Megalo Station


	16. Train Caper in Megalo Station

Chapter 16: Train Caper in Megalo Station

(Megalo Station: 5:24 PM)

The Resistance warped to the final stop of the day: the futuristic train station, Megalo Station.

"Wow, this a train station?" Mini Moon gasped in awe. "It's so cool!"

"Yo Tails, what's the info on the Chaos Emerald here?" Sonic asked.

"The GUN is transporting the Emerald from its base by train. It's making a stop right here."

The Resistance noticed a military train passing them by just adjacent from them. Silver was the first to react to that.

"No doubt! I can sense a Chaos Emerald in that train!" As soon as he said that, the ground began to shack. Seconds later, Silver was tossed upward as a blast erupted from were he stood. The cause of it was none other than the last of the generals, Stone Grizzly.

"Thanks for the tip, filthy white rat." Grizzly snickered.

"MY NAME IS SILVER!!!" the Force from the Future snapped as he levitated in the air.

"Grizzly!" Kurumu hissed.

"You're in my element now, bug-eyed freak! Don't even think you can get passed me!" he sneered at her. He then dove back into the ground and dug after the train with the concrete pile making a trail as he went.

"Come on! We have to catch that train!" Asuna shouted.

The Resistance ran through the road as the dodge traffic jumped on a passing train to catch up to the GUN train. With the help of Zoey's Gravity Control, the hitched a ride.

On the first train, they encountered 5 Lunar Bandits, and 7 Rocky Tristones.

"Time to call out the heavy artillery! Prinny Patrol!" Etna snapped her fingers, a poof appeared and the Resistance saw 5 Prinnies playing cards.

The Prinnies looked around.

"Hey Master Etna! What gives, dood?" One Prinny asked.

"Why do they say dood at the end of their sentences?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"They're Prinnies. People who died in my dimension become Prinnies and serve Etna. But deep down, they're cowardly." Laharl explained.

"I want you five to take on those enemies for us." Etna sweetly asked. The Prinnies looked at the enemies and sweat dropped.

"Master Etna… You're not making us fight those things, are you, dood?" Another Prinny sweat dropped.

"If you do that, I'll give you a bigger pay!" Etna winked.

"Really?! No lies this time, dood?" a third Prinny asked hopefully. Etna nodded.

"Alright dood! CHARRRRRRGGGGEEEEE!" The fourth Prinny and his 4 friends got out swords and charged at the enemies, one dust cloud later, the Prinnies emerged victoriously.

"Good work you five! Now I'm returning you to my subspace pocket dimension." Etna smiled.

"We expect a bigger paycheck, dood!" The fifth Prinny reminded her as she warped them back into her subspace pocket.

"Looks like I have to keep my end of the bargain. Before we came back to Sonic's world, I managed to put five Prinnies in my subspace pocket in case something like this happens. Let's continue, shall we?" Etna smirked.

The Resistance got on the road to the next train. They saw Golems throwing boulders at them. "Blue Tornado!" Sonic turned into a blue tornado and rushed at the Golems, blowing them away. They got on the next train.

Moka noticed something while the Resistance were on the second train.

She saw boulders coming down towards them, she grabbed and threw it towards some Gamblers throwing magic cards at them, destroying them easily.

The Resistance were at the third train, this time it has lasers, Kikki easily got through them and deactivated the lasers due to her agile abilities.

The fourth one has fire on it. Mercury and Neptune easily got rid of the fire with their water attacks.

The fifth one has Berserkers and Groundshakers. Knuckles, Ziggy and Chao tripled teamed them to free this train from their control.

The final train had Lunar Bandits, Gamblers, Rocky Tristones, Golems, Groundshakers, and Berserkers. The Resistance had to fight hard to destroy them.

The Resistance made it inside the GUN train with the Chaos Emerald in it. The room looked oddly like an arena.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Stone Grizzly came out with the white Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Hand it over, Grizzly!" Sonic demanded.

"How about we duke it out for it, blue rat?! I will make you pay for protecting cute things and flowers!" Grizzly sneered.

"There will be always beautiful things in the universe!" Moka spat as Tsukune let her loose.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, freak!" Grizzly snarled. A huge vibration aura surrounded Grizzly before he made a huge stomp that allowed patches of earth to cover the arena and match his power. The patches of dirt and rock reach the walls before it finally blew the top away. Grizzly cackled at them as the playing field was now in his favor. "Consider yourselves buried!"

**Rocking Beast Stone Grizzly (Theme: Battle in the Base from Super Smash Brothers Brawl)  
**  
Reversed Moka ran towards Grizzly before swinging her legs. They sliced through the air as she struck at Grizzly with a reverse roundhouse. She then followed up with two front kicks and then leapt up to deal a devastating heel kick onto his head. She then got down to her knees and used a flare kick but Grizzly slapped her away, making her skid across the dirt. "I'll take him!" Lina shouted as she threw out Mono Volt and followed it with Fireball. "I'm just getting started, grubs!" Grizzly yelled as he levitated some rocks from the ground and threw it at them. Then he rushed forward at them, making some dirt fly as he did, and slammed his paw at the ground. This made patches of earth dash at them. Everyone got away just in time. Snickering, Grizzly jumped up and land, making the train car shake wildly. The Resistance tried to keep together. "This train can't handle this kind of pressure! He might try to bring us down with him!" Tails shouted. "We can't let that happen!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he launched his roses. Grizzly blocked the attack with arm and slammed his fist on the ground, creating an aftershock that made him lose balance. Grizzly stomped over and griped him. "Grizzly does not like flowers!" he snarled. Explosive feathers made contact with his arm, causing him to let go. "Let go of my boyfriend you rotten excuse for a country bear!" Sailor Moon shouted as she aimed her weapon at him. "You punk!" Grizzly roared as he curled into a ball and dashed around the battlefield. As he stopped, he jumped up and created another earthquake (so to speak.) "The train is giving away! It can't hold on much longer!" Jr yelled. "It is time for the Mountain Man Comith!" Grizzly yelled as he glowed with blue light and began to levitated. Bunches of rocks floated around him as he levitated higher. "He's using Gravity Control!" Ruby gasped. Grizzly began laughing as he fired the rocks at them. Every time the hit the dirt, the rocks made earth patches shoot up from the ground. "We have to stop him now!" Setsuna shouted. "Leave it to me! Gravity Grip!" Zoey yelled as she activated her Ark of Cosmos. She disrupted Grizzly's gravity powers and used the rocks against him. This made Grizzly crash to the ground upon defeat.

Grizzly staggered back up, only to see that he was turning to stone. He roared in both agony and rage as he was completely covered before finally exploding.

Mizore grabbed the Chaos Emerald with a grin.

"Alright! Only one more Chaos Emerald to go!" Mizore smiled.

"And two more World Rings left to find too." Ruby added.

"I have a question. What will happen if we get all seven Chaos Emeralds?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sonic and I will explain later. Right now, let's get some rest for tomorrow." Pluto stated.

The Hedgehogs Chaos Controlled the Resistance back to the hotel.

Where are the final Chaos Emerald and two World Rings may be?

TBC

Next time: White of Sky


	17. The White of Sky

Chapter 17: The White of Sky

(Pumpkin Hill: Time: 10:16 AM)

Yesterday, the Resistance finally defeated Erazor's three generals. However, both Nene and Erazor are still left, then that leaves Eggman Nega, and he still hasn't made his next move. Still, knowing him, he woldn't stay quiet for long. The next morning, Tails detected a strange energy reading in Pumpkin Hill. Seems like the Arabian World is sinking closer and closer. The Resistance head out to see which part of the Arabian World is added now.

"So this is Pumpkin Hill? Looks kinda scary…" Zoey shivered.

"This is one of the places I searched for shards of the Master Emerald during the ARK Crisis." Knuckles looked around.

Suddenly, they heard a loud howl.

"Wha-what was that?!" Fumika gasped.

"Sounds like a beast… " Lina frowned.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go check it out!" Sonic jumped to the next area of Pumpkin Hill, the others followed suit.

On the road to the core of the valley, they saw Fright Knights and Lunar Knights.

"Erazor's henchmen!" Blaze frowned.

"Think they're after the World Ring here?" Jin asked.

"Sounds like it." Ayaka nodded.

"Sonic Wind!" "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Sonic and Saturn combined their attacks to defeat the five of the enemies.

The Resistance continued on a second road. They saw 5 Flame Archers about to set fire to Pumpkin Hill.

"Ayaka, it's time we put aside our differences for now." Asuna suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Ayaka agreed.

"Tornado Strike!" Asuna and Ayaka yelled as they made a whirlwind attack that blown the Flame Archers away.

"Despite their arguing, they make a pretty good team." Negi smiled.

And so the Resistance pressed on, but on the third road, Sharia saw something.

"S-Sonic! Look!" She pointed at the sight. Sonic looked at the sight and his eyes widen at the recognizable area.

"It's… the Skeleton Dome!" Sonic gasped, everyone looked at it and saw a bone valley in the corner of their direction.

"Do you think King Solomon is here too?" Sharia asked.

"May be a possibility…" Sonic guessed.

"Who?" Corina asked.

"He is one of the most wisest of my world. He must be around here somewhere." Sharia pointed out. Suddenly, 4 Groundshakers, Tombstones and Gamblers appeared in front of the Resistance.

"Let me take care of this! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he launched his powerful attack at the enemies, destroying them.

The Resistance were in the third road and saw more of parts of the Skeleton Dome. They fought the final enemies, Frost Giants.

They made it to a huge bone yard like arena. They heard the howling getting louder.

"There's that noise again…" Espio tensed.

"What do you think it is?" Cream stammered.

Amelia noticed something big and strange in front of them. "Hey, look that weird looking house. It looks like a... dog's kennel."

"A dog's kennel...?" Knuckles wondered. Then his eyes widened in shock. "Of course! Hellhound!"

"The what hound?" Rouge blinked.

"He's the guardian of Pumpkin Hill! Last time I was here he was asleep! But now..."

A large noise escaped from the giant kennel, causing the younger children to scream in fright. Out of the kennel stepped out of giant black three headed dog. One head had a flaming helmet. The second one had an ice helmet. And the last one had yellow metal. The Hellhound snarled as saliva came out from all three mouths. "Leave now, children!" the Hellhound roared in three voices. "The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!"

"Wow! I've never seen a talking mutt before!" NiGHTS joked. "You would defiantly give Cerberus a run for his money in a dog show!"

"Grr! You dare make a mockery out of me, child?!" the Hellhound barked. The Hellhound's three heads unleashed blasts of fire, ice and thunder. The Resistance all escaped from the attack at it made a huge explosion behind them.

"Easy Fido." Lina smirked. "Let's take you for a walk."

**Hellhound (Theme: Dark Gaia Spawn Battle from Sonic Unleashed)**

"You'll regret that, you worm!" Hellhound roared as he stood on his hind legs stomped back down. A huge shockwave erupted and everyone jumped over the attack. The thunderhead of the Hellhound shot out volts of lighting all over the battlefield. As they made contact with the floor, three dynamos rushed around. "Take this!" Kokoa shouted as she swung her mace at the three headed dog to cause damage. "Flare Strike!" Kluke yelled as her Phoenix Shadow casted a fire attack on Hellhound. "Why you!" Hellhound snarled as he switched to his flamehead. Rapid fireballs were shot everywhere around the arena. Then he jumped all around to create "hot stops." "Watery! Cool him down!" Sakura commanded as she activated her card. A huge water wave appeared in the arena to cool of the hot spots and damage the Hellhound again. "You'll pay for that, child!" Hellhound yelled as he switched to his icehead. "A huge frost came out of his mouth and he slides towards the Resistance. A slippery ice trail was made as he did. "How bout this!" Yue yelled as she threw out bolts of lighting at the Hellhound. "Here!" Ruby yelled as she threw out sharp feathers at him to create more damage. "No more games!" The Hellhound roared as he let lose a huge energy burst that blew them back. Then prepared to fire his three heads again. "Quick! Get him!" Silver shouted. Sonic and Shadow nodded and performed the Atomic Twister attack once again. The Hellhound was thrown back, defeated.

"Ah... you are not just mere children, are you?" the Hellhound grunted as he recovered.

"Hey, we may be kids, but we aren't just that!" Shu smiled.

"Regardless, you have proven your worth. I acknowledged your abilities."

"Hey, have you seen a talking skeleton covered in robes?" Sonic asked.

"You mean the talking play thing? He is in that mysterious bone yard that appeared minutes ago. It's been ages since I had something to chew on, so I took some bones for myself. Now leave me be. I must rest." the Hellhound said as he turned back to his kennel to sleep.

"That's King Solomon alright." Sharia nodded.

"What do you mean by 'a talking skeleton covered in roads?' He's a skeleton?" Venus asked.

"He's that way because of something Erazor did to him long ago. Come on, we'd better make sure that the giant mutt didn't do anything permanent."

The Resistance went into the bone yard and went through a huge hallway. There they found a strange skeleton in robes sitting on a throne.

"Whoa, so that's King Solomon." Jupiter winced. "What did Erazor do to him?"

"So we met again, Legendary Blue Hedgehog," King Solomon greeted Sonic, "It appears you have danced with death and managed to live. But then again, this wasn't the first my predictions were proven false. I suppose you ran into Aladdin and Abu, yes?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Um... King Solomon?" MOMO asked uneasily. "Do you know what Erazor plans to do with the Chaos Emeralds and the World Rings?"

"Well... from what I have learned, the Chaos Emeralds can grant supreme power to the one who uses it. Fortunately, Erazor still does not know how to access that power, but he is getting close. They way he is doing this is by looking into past events of this world that involve the Chaos Emeralds."

"That's not good." Shadow frowned.

"And the World Rings. It's said that a life must be offered to be used. What's that mean?" Kagome asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"He must kill one at least of you."

"Please don't remind us of that!" Chao frowned.

"But why us? Can't he kill a small grub or something and let them handle the grunt work?" Inuyasha asked.

"'When the seven rings that control the worlds are gathered, the portal between worlds shall open. But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control.' You are the collectors of the World Rings. That's makes all of you the sacrifice. As soon as you touched the Rings, your fates were sealed."

"That's just wonderful." Rozlain grimaced. "Now he'll stop at nothing to make sure we're dead."

"Not unless we have anything to say about it!" Shippo exclaimed.

"By the way, do you know where the Ring we're looking for is?" Moka asked.

"Actually, I have it. This is the Ring of Light." Solomon said as he handed the white Ring to her. As soon as she took it, it flashed in white light and began to shuddered.

"Moka? Is something wrong?" Tsukune ask in concern as he went up to her. Before he could react, she griped him by the shoulders. "M-Moka?!"

"Tsukune..." she said huskily as she closed in to...

Kiss him!!!!

"Hey!" Kurumu shrieked.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mizore yelled.

"He's mine!" Ruby roared.

"Oni-sama!!" Kokoa yelled.

Yukari was the only one of them who had sparkles in her eyes.

"Hey! Why did she do something that bold!?" Kluke gasped.

"That's the Ring of Light for ya. It holds the emotion of desire. And it looks like she DESIRES him!" Sonic laughed.

"Girls in love do the weirdest things." Zola snickered as she watched the Newspaper girls shaking their fists at one another as if it were a mini brawl. Below them, Tsukune was as white as snow and staring up, still shocked at what the #!! just happened.

All the commotion was interrupted when Shadow got a call from his GUN radio. "Agent Shadow speaking... WHAT???"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see why Shadow made an outburst. "What is it?" Rouge asked.

"The GUN Fortress is under attack." Shadow said grimly.

"What? Why?" Amy gasped.

"The last Chaos Emerald is hidden deep with in the base. Erazor must be after it. The Commander wants us to add his men and fast."

"Get going then. They will all need your help." King Solomon nodded. Everyone nodded back and ran out of the room.

Now what's gonna happen?!

TBC

Next Time: The Seal is Broken


	18. The Seal is Broken

Chapter 18: The Seal is Broken

(Gun Fortress: 3:03 PM)

The Resistance warped in front of the entrance to GUN Fortress. A GUN Soldier walked up to them.

"Agent Shadow! The Erazor Djinn's minions are near the vault to the Chaos Emerald.!"

"What's the current situation in there?" Shadow asked.

"Awhile go. A mysterious man appeared with an army of monsters. They were confirmed to be in like your report, the Erazor Djinn's minions." The GUN Soldier reported.

"Wait. What does the man look like?" Jiro asked.

"According to reports, his skin is purple, wore clothes that has a weird symbol on it and a creature attached to his armor." The GUN Soldier added.

"Nene!" Kluke frowned.

"This time, he's going down!" Shu pounded his fists together.

"Alright! Here's the plan, we'll split into our normal groups to take out the enemies in the GUN Fortress. The Fortress is huge so there's more then one way to the vault. That way, we can circle around Nene and surround him!" Rouge said.

The Resistance entered the fortress and split into groups to wipe out the enemies and aiding the other GUN Solders. After a long while, Shu's group reached the vault first.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite shadow users!" Nene's voice taunted as Shu's group saw Nene and Deathroy grinning evilly and leaped in front of them near the vault.

"Nene! You're gonna pay for our world's pain and suffering!" Shu yelled angrily.

"You're gonna pay for killing my parents!" Kluke yelled.

"Hehe! Well then… prepare for the final battle!" Nene summoned his Red Dragon shadow.

"Final Battle!" Deathroy repeated.

"You're not getting away this time, Nene!" Shu yelled as he summoned his Blue Dragon shadow. His friends summoned their shadows as well.

**Shadow Master Nene (Theme: Eternity from Blue Dragon)**

Shu's Blue Dragon lunged at Nene's Red Dragon Shadow and they were locked in a power struggle. "Pathetic fool! You don't stand a chance against Lord Nene! Power is everything!" The Red Dragon Shadow sneered. "You're wrong! Power isn't everything! When Shu first gain me, I at first thought he was a weakling, but he showed me that power isn't everything and friendship is what makes the people of our world stronger! You served a pathetic Ancient who doesn't know the meaning of friendship!" Blue Dragon yelled as he punched the Red Dragon Shadow. "Flame Sword!" Shu and Nene yelled as their Shadows punched each other. Marumaro's Tiger Shadow rammed into the Hybrid Shadow, pushing Nene back. Jiro's Ox Shadow made a barrier when Nene's Shadow made a huge thunder cloud appear and strike lightning. Zola slashed at Nene with her Bat Shadow combing the effect. Kluke launched a Flare attack at Nene, giving him some damage. Nene staggered back a little, but before snickering evilly.

"Heh! You gotten stronger… I can tell. Let me show you a little something Erazor brought from my world!" Nene snapped his fingers and a huge machine crashed through the roof.

Nene concentrated his energies for before the machine joins with him. A bright light appeared and when it passed, Nene was in his final form.

"We will end this, right here and now, Nene!" Shu yelled as he and his friends concentrated their energies, their Shadows let out each roar. Suddenly, their Shadows became real!

Blue Dragon picked up Shu and placed him on his back. "Once we're through with you, Erazor's next and we'll undo his evil change to Sonic's world!" Blue Dragon yelled.

"You won't be the ruler of our world, Nene!" Jiro's Ox yelled.

"The world is not for one person, it's for everyone who can live in peace!" Kluke's Phoenix Shadow added.

"Taste the power of justice!" Marumaro's Saber tooth Tiger Shadow struck a pose.

"Let's get him!" Shu and Blue Dragon yelled.

**Ultimate Nene (Theme: State of Emergency from Blue Dragon)**

"Taste my fury!" Nene yelled as he made a huge fireball and flung it at Shu's group. "Hailstorm!" Zola and her Bat Shadow yelled as it made a huge blizzard and flung it at the fireball, dispelling it. Blue Dragon flew up to Nene and gave him three punches. Nene punched Blue Dragon 2 times. Jiro's Ox Shadow rammed in Nene, pushing him back. Kluke and Marumaro's Shadows combined their attacks to give Nene some heavy damage.. Blue Dragon flew up to Nene and punched him 5 times. Blue Dragon and Nene traded blows for 4 minutes. "Enough! Time to finish this!" Nene yelled as he being charging up energies. "Quick everyone! We must combined our powers to defeat him!" Shu yelled. His group nodded in agreement and combined their attacks. "Blue Fire!" Shu and Blue Dragon yelled as Blue Dragon fired a giant blue fireball, Nene unleashed his attack and it collided with the Blue Dragon group's ultimate combined attack for 2 minutes till the combined attack broke through Nene's attack and hit him dead on! "N-Nooooo! I… I was so closed!" Nene screamed in agony as he was obliterated. A purple ring fell to the ground.

Zola walked up to it after she and her group dispelled their Shadows.

"This must be a World Ring. Make it, the final World Ring. The one with the power o darkness." Zola said as she picked it up, suddenly, the Ring flashed and she fell to the ground and stared at it.

"Lady Zola? Is something wrong, Maru?" Marumaro asked.

"I… feel sadness…. This must be what this World Ring is based on." Zola said sadly. Sonic and the entire Resistance got to the vault.

"So I take it you took care of Nene?" Sonic smiled.

Shu smiled back. "You bet! He's toast! And we have the final World Ring! We have all the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings!" He cheered.

"Unless you don't count the one Erazor has right now." NIGHTS reminded him.

"Come on. The GUN Commander has given us permission to take the Chaos Emerald as a reward for defending the fortress." Amy cheered.

Knuckles and Omega opened the vault and inside the vault is the icy blue Chaos Emerald.

"Alright! It's the last Chaos Emerald!" Cream cheered, Cheese also cheered.

Sailor Moon grabbed it and placed it into her subspace pocket. Suddenly, Shadow got another call.

"Shadow! The creature that was with that Nene person somehow got to the Heavy Dog unit and transformed! He's heading your way!" The GUN Commander shouted.

"What?! Does he mean, Deathroy?!" Shu gawked. Suddenly, the wall burst opened and it was a Heavy Dog piloted by some sort of white creature.

"Hehehehehehehe! Thanks so much for getting rid of that fool, Nene for me! Now I'll be able to rule my world with the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings! Soon the universe will bow before Destroy! The ultimate mechanical weapon!"

"What?! You mean you were using Nene?!" Zola gasped.

"You're the monster that attacked our world years ago?!" Kluke gawked.

"Better believe it!" Destroy laughed as the Heavy Dog began to glow and change. Soon, it was bigger and more terrifying then before.

"Well, since Nene's gone, guess we have to take you down!" Kokoa challenged, everyone got into battle stances.

**Heavy Destroy (Theme: The Seal is Broken from Blue Dragon)**

"I'll show you my true power!" Heavy Destroy shouted as he fired missiles everywhere. Everyone had a difficult time to evade the attack. "It's as if he upgraded the Heavy Dog ten fold!" Shadow gasped. "It would take years for the GUN to modify such mechs!" "That's not all I can do!" Heavy Destroy sneered as he blew out huge flames at them. Sakura brought out her Watery card and created a shield out of water to block the assault. "Time to bring out the big guns! Wild Meteor!" Knuckles yelled as threw out two huge fire balls at the age old monster, damaging him. "Storming Hearts!" Amy yelled as she threw out her own attack to add to the damage. "Don't think I'm through with you!" Heavy Destroy yelled as he summoned tornados to the battleground. Everyone was tossed around and crashed to the floor. "Now you pissed me off! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw out his own tornado attack to increase to the damage. "Thunder Swordplay!" Jin yelled as he rushed forward and let loose slashes of lighting. "Chaos Nitro Slam!" Silver yelled as she crashed into Heavy Destroy. The monster opened his hands fired lasers at them. "You can't defeat me!" Heavy Destroy laughed. "Surrender and maybe I'll let you all live!" "No way we will surrender to you!" Zoey shouted. "Let's show you the power of the Rings! Thunder Dance!" "Tornado Fury!" "Hydro Pressure!" "Dragon Breath!" "Llluminating Bomb!" "Darkness Break!" As Moka created a bomb of light and Zola threw out a claw of darkness, the other holders of the Rings unleashed there super attacks and hit Heavy Destroy hard! "Gwaaa!! Nooooo!!!" Heavy Destroy yelled as he exploded.

"We... got him!" Kluke smiled.

"And now it's time to take the fight to Erazor!" Shu added.

"Yeah, let's go!" Shion nodded.

The Resistance head out, now ready to stop Erazor once and for all...

But Eggman Nega has other ideas...

TBC

Next Time: The Return to Stardust Speedway


	19. The Return to Stardust Speedway

Chapter 19: The Return to Stardust Speedway

"Yes! All the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings have been found!" Sonic grinned.

"All that remains now is to find Erazor's castle." Sharia said.

"First we need to set these Emeralds and Rings into these containment vaults." Tails said as he placed the mystic items into the vaults. "They still seem to react negatively to each other." As he went to his computer, no one noticed an odd looking robot peaking out from behind.

"If I can trace that World Ring that Erazor has, it just might..." Tails typed in the commands and a map of a recognizable location popped up. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" Bridget asked.

"That place... where is Erazor is hiding..." Sonic began.

"It's Christmas Island. That's where Sonic was born." Trista told them.

"He's hiding in Sonic's birth place? Freaky." Zoey uttered.

"Now that we now where he is, we can take the vaults and go after him." Elliot said.

"What vaults?" Diana asked innocently.

"What do you mean what vaults?" Corina rolled her eyes and pointed to the empty spot. "They're right... huh!? They're gone!"

"No way! We just left them while ago!" Kikki gasped.

"But who could have..." the computer screen brought out static and a laughing Eggman Nega appeared on the screen. He now had a silver mustache and was wearing his black and yellow outfit. "Eggman Nega!" Blaze shouted. "I should have guessed it was you!"

"Heehehehehehehe!" Eggman Nega laughed as he twirled the Ring of Fire around his finger. "Who would have thought that there were seven more entities in the universe that rivaled the Chaos and Sol Emeralds?"

"Just what is it that you want?!" Elise demanded.

"Well, since you asked, dear princess..." Eggman Nega putted his hands behind his back and told his story. "I come from a family of legendary scientists. We were loved and worshiped by all. Everyone envied our genius!" Then his mood turned sour. "But soon, that streak was broken by the constant buffoonery of Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

"Ivo Robotnik... as in Eggman?" Rini's eye's widened. "You're Eggman's descendant from the future?!"

"Affirmative!" Eggman Nega nodded. "My goal is to rule the world and change the future to my image! And perhaps, I'll take over your worlds too!"

"Ain't gonna happen!" Laharl shouted.

"Well, if you have something to say about it, you're all more than welcome to confront me in me new base in Stardust Speedway... if you can find me that is! Heehehehehehehehehaha!" Eggman Nega laughed as the line was cut off.

"I'm getting real sick of that laugh!" Shu frowned.

"Stardust Speedway... never thought I'd hear that name again." Amy thought out loud.

"You heard of it?" Yukari asked.

"Back when Sonic and I first met, Eggman kidnapped me and used me to lure Sonic. Stardust Speedway is the place where Sonic fought his metal copy, a robot called Metal Sonic, for the first time."

"I guess this means we have to go back to Little Planet." Sonic said. "I saw the background behind him and I could tell that he's hiding in the Good Future."

"Then what are we waiting for? Erazor can wait! We've got to deal with Eggman Nega first!" Lita pounded her fists together.

(Little Planet: Time: 5:44 PM)

The Resistance stared at Little Planet.

"So that's Little Planet. Looks more like an asteroid then a planet." Zoey gasped in awe.

"Now all we have to do is get to Stardust Speedway by going through Never Lake." Amy told them as she looked for something in her pocket.

"D-Do we have to go in there?!" Kokoa gawked.

"There's a way for that." she smiled as she pulled out a card and threw it onto the lake. As it hit, a huge hole appeared.

"Come on, let's get going!" Astro smiled as he and everyone else jumped inside.

As they went through the hole, flashing lights and colors were all around them. Finally, they all appeared on a highway that looked more like a roller coaster track.

"Wow, check it out!" Kurumu gasped. "This place looked like both a race track and a roller coaster track!"

"Since Eggman Nega is hiding in the future, we need to find a sign with the word 'future' on it." Amy explained. "Once we do, we need to go fast enough to go to the future."

"Sounds like fun!" Himeno smiled. "Let's go!"

The Resistance began to run through the Stardust Speedway. The road was full of constant twists and loops, just like a roller coaster. Some were having fun while others wanted to vomit. They had to fight off Eggman Nega's robot army of Egg Fighters, Egg Launchers, SCR-GP and SCR-HD. Nothing that they couldn't handle. Finally, they reached a future sign. Venus spun it around, making it activate.

"All right everyone! Brace yourselves!" Sonic said as he rubbed Sharia's ring. A red aura formed around everyone. "Speed Break!" Sonic yelled as everyone suddenly dashed at sudden speed. A bright flash appeared and everyone found themselves in a different highway. Everything looked dirty and the sky was red.

"Whoa! What happened here!?" Asuna gasped.

"Uh oh, looks like this is the Bad Future." Amy gulped.

"Bad Future?" Shion gasped.

"Eggman Nega must be playing with us. We need to go to the Past and see what he did." Sonic told them. With that, everyone tried to find a way out of the Bad Future. There were much more enemies than before, such as Egg Gunners and Egg Guardians. They also had to get over broken sections of the highway to pass on. When they reach the sign that lead to the past, Jiro twisted it and Sonic used Speed Break to go to the Past. As they reached the Past, they saw the road made of stone and coliseums were everywhere.

"Wow, this is weird." Meling uttered.

"Look!" Cream pointed as she saw machines dumping waste into the area. "That's what Eggman Nega is doing to the future! Those robots are bad!"

"Come on! Let's trash them!" Sakurako shouted.

Everyone ran through the Past while jumping over collapsing roads and destroying the trash robots. When the area was clear, they found a sign that lead to the future. Madoka twisted it and the last area the ended up was more beautiful and full of life. The sky above them was green.

"Wow! Many things have happened to bring back the Good Future!" Ruby smiled.

"But why would Eggman Nega build his base in the Good Future?" Sharia wondered.

"There may be a reason for it knowing him." Silver frowned.

"Eggman Nega's base is just up ahead! Let's get him!" Sonic shouted.

The Resistance raced to the base as they fought more enemies, such as the Egg Hammers. After a hard run, they finally got inside the base.

As they went to the center of the base, the heard some recognizable voices.

"Where are you, you good for nothing copy cat! Come out and fight like a man!" Eggman's voice yelled.

"Yeah! Come out you chicken!" Bokken's voice added.

"Was that…?" Zoey blinked.

"Nah it couldn't be… Could it?" Vector wondered.

Sonic went to a door and opened it and out fell Eggman and his sidekicks tied up.

"The real Eggman!" Tails gasped.

"Well it's about time you buffoons! I was at Egg Utopia fuming about Project Dark Gaia's failure till my good for nothing descendant came out of nowhere and knocked me unconscious! And when I came to, I found out that he took over my resources!" Eggman fumed.

"It was embarrassing…" Decoe sighed.

"Hehehehehehehe! How nice of you to say that, my good for nothing ancestor!" Eggman Nega smirked as he appeared on his own Egg Mobile.

"Eggman Nega! There is a threat bigger than you and the real Eggman! Give us back the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings!" Silver demanded.

"I don't think so! Oh Sonic, I have a surprise for you!" Eggman Nega grinned evilly as he pressed a button. A hole appeared and a robot came rising out of it. Sonic immediately recognized the robot.

"Whoa! That's..." Sonic gasped. It was Metal Sonic, but he had yellow patches of armor.

"That's right! I rebuilt Metal Sonic 3.0!" Eggman Nega said proudly.

"Well he's going down! Dragon Slave!" Lina flung her attack at Metal Sonic 3.0, but Metal Sonic did something surprisingly! He countered with a Dragon Slave! "Wha?!" Lina gawked.

"Hehehehehehe! Don't think that I was just doing nothing since my defeat in Empire City. I've record all of you battle data and inputted them to good use. Now my Metal Sonic will finally beat the original! Go!" Eggman Nega ordered.

"We'll see about that, Eggman Nega!" Sonic challenged.

**Metal Sonic 3.0 (Theme: Never Let It Go from Sonic Championship)**

Metal Sonic started the battle by unleashing a Venus Crescent Beam at the Resistance, they dodged it. "Shoot! He does have all our powers!" Venus frowned. "Everyone, follow my lead!" Sonic yelled as he and Metal Sonic 3.0 charged at each other, it was a power struggle for 1 minute till Sonic got the upper hand and spin kicks Metal Sonic in the chest. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled his attack as it was about to hit Metal Sonic 3.0, but he countered with a Heart Arrow dispelling it completely. Laharl slashed Metal Sonic three times. Metal Sonic used a Chaos Nitro Slam towards Sailor Moon, but she countered with a Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. Amy whammed Metal Sonic 3.0 with her Piko Piko Hammer. "Metal Sonic 3.0! Don't lose to those fools!" Eggman Nega yelled. "Sonic Cracker!" Sonic flung his wind bomb at Metal Sonic who countered with a Sonic Cracker of his own, the explosion cleared and Sonic punched Metal Sonic 3.0 three times and hurled him to the ground. Metal Sonic is about to use the Atomic Twister. "Let's show Metal Sonic that he can't beat the originals!" Sonic yelled. "Atomic Twister!" The Azure Wind, the Ultimate Life Form and the Force From the Future combined their powers and the two Atomic Twisters hit, it was a huge power struggle for till the Hedgehogs' Atomic Twister broke through Metal Sonic's and hit him dead on, ending the battle.

Metal Sonic 3.0 was sparking electricity, he limped towards Sonic and held out his hand before felling to the ground and turned off line.

Eggman Nega was shocked. "No! Metal Sonic 3.0! My brilliant creation!" Then his face changed to anger. "I have had it with you interfering fools! I will deal with you myself!" Eggman Nega yelled as he pressed another button, the floor opened up and everyone fell.

Eggman and his goons looked at the hole, "You think they'll win?" Bokkun asked.

"For once, I hope so." Eggman frowned.

Back with the Resistance, they crashed into a factory and tumbled a bit before getting up.

"Where are we?" Bridget asked. Amy immediately recognized the place.

"This is the Wacky Workbench!" Amy gasped.

"Hehehehehehehe!" They all heard Eggman Nega laugh as he hovered below them as he was followed by what looked like a giant blue dragonfly. "Now all of you will fall to my greatest creation! My ultra prototype of the ultimate battleship! The Egg Wyvern 2.0!" He declared as he engaged into the battleship.  
**  
Egg Wyvern 2.0 (Theme: Final Eggman Battle from Sonic Unleashed)**

"Even you won't last long against this one!" Eggman Nega shouted as the Egg Wyvern 2.0 took off. "We have to chase him! He may try something if we don't!" Sonic shouted as they chased after him. Some by running, some by flying, Mini Moon even summoned Pegasus for help. "Fire!" Eggman Nega shouted as he launched missiles at them. "Evasive maneuvers!" Pluto shouted as they all dodged and sidestepped the missile blasts. "That's not all!" Eggman Nega sneered as he fired lasers from the bottom of the Egg Wyvern 2.0. Anyone who was running had to jump over the sharp lasers. "Take this! Blue Fire!" Shu yelled as the Blue Dragon blew out a blue fire breath at the Egg Wyvern 2.0. "How about this! Fireball!" Lina yelled as she threw out her fire attack to increase the damage. "I'm just getting started!" Eggman Nega yelled as he as he fired machine gun and laser cannons at them. They had some problems but them managed to escape from the attacks. Soon they came to a wall, and as the Egg Wyvern 2.0 flew out of their way and they ended up running all the wall! "Whoa! How are we doing this!?" Ayaka gasped. "The floors and walls must be made up of electromagnetic energy! That's how it's allowing you to do that!" Tails guessed. "It even gives me a but view of where to attack!" Eggman Nega sneered as the Egg Wyvern 2.0 came closer and fired the guns again. "Back off! Rose Bell! Full Power!" Zoey shouted as she jumped off the wall and fired her attack at the Wyvern 2.0 and used Gravity Control to get back on the wall. The Egg Wyvern 2.0 shook until it shed most of the armor and took a new appearance. Now it looked like a huge larva with jets underneath. "Whoa, look at that!" Konoka gasped. "Don't get too excited kiddies!" Eggman Nega laughed as the Egg Wyvern Larva Form fired cannons at them. After about a minute of it, the Resistance found themselves being thrown to the ceiling. Eggman Nega continued to fire lasers and missiles at them. Each to was proving to be harder and harder. "Chaos Bomb!" Shadow yelled as he threw out the attack to cause more damage. "Take this!" Negi shouted as fired a thunder spell to create more damage. "Eat this!" Lina yelled as she fired a Dragon Slave to add to the damage. The machine shook again until the armor fell off and all that was left was the Egg Wyvern itself. "Grr... blast you, you rotten brats!" Eggman Nega yelled. The Resistance was thrown into another twist and ended up back on the ground. The Egg Wyvern Original Form began to fired a bunch of homing lasers at them. "Come on! Let's finish him!" Sonic shouted. "Almost everyone combined their attacks and destroyed the Egg Wyverncompletely. "NOOOOOO!!!" Eggman Nega yelled as the machine blew up.

Yukari went to the smoking pile of metal and picked out to briefcases. One with and emerald, and another with a ring. "We got them back!"

"Now we can go get Erazor!" Misora smiled.

Suddenly, a Lunar Bandit appeared out of nowhere and everyone tensed up.

"Where did he come from?" Saturn gasped.

In a split second, it dashed to Yukari and knocked her down, grabbing the case with the Emeralds.

"Yukari!" Tsukune gasped as he helped her up.

"He has the Chaos Emeralds!" Moka gasped.

"Get him!" Asuna shouted. Both lunged at the Lunar Bandit, but it warped away, causing them to crash into each other.

At that moment, Eggman Nega took of in his Eggmobile. "He's escaping!" Kluke pointed.

"Leave him! There's nothing he can do now!" Blaze told her.

"So now what do we do?" Sango asked.

"The only thing we can do: head for Erazor's castle and stop him from there!" Sharia frowned.

Meanwhile...

Erazor was sitting on his throne as he held the green Chaos Emerald in his hand. "So this is one of the Chaos Emeralds... I sense an interesting power. I can't wait to use them." He clutched it as his grinned deepened. "I will be seeing you soon... my daughter."

TBC

Next Time: Unawakened Float


	20. Unawakended Float

Chapter 20: Unawakened Float

"Hey guys," Elliot said with his usually serious voice. "Before you all go after Erazor, there's something important we need to talk about."

It was now nightfall. Hours ago, the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings were stolen right under their noses by Eggman Nega, who turned out to be the descendant of Eggman. They chased him through time in the Little Planet, the place were Sonic and Amy first met. After the defeated him, a Lunar Bandit came out of nowhere and stole the Chaos Emeralds before vanishing. Now Elliot, Wesley, Elise and the Awayukis look like they have something that's needed to be told. Sinbad, Ali, Morgianna and Ifrit looked on with no emotion, as if they already knew what it was.

"Is something wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Not really," Wesley said. "There's just something we found out about. Something very strange."

"How strange?" Himeno wondered.

"I was looking into the book of Arabian Nights again... then when a looked at the last page, I found something very interesting..." Mawata said as she held the page out. Slowly, she peeled off the page to expose another chapter.

"An extra page!?" Corina gasped.

"Yes. It looks like everyone never read the book thoroughly." Elise nodded. "There are a total of 201 chapters. But none of us read the real final chapter of the storybook."

"Well, let's see what it says." Chisame shrugged as she took the book and read the true last chapter out loud.

" I don't understand exactly what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the 200 chapters of the Arabian Legends? With King Solomon's blessing, I used this powerful pen to make the stories become reality, in the loving memory of my late wife, Scheherazade, whom I was able to trust. I was so fixated into writing the chapters that Scheherazade told me for 1001 nights, page by page; I was unable to consider the consequences of my actions. I succeeded in to making my fantasy real, but also the dangers. Therefore, I created seven powerful entries which I called World Rings, which can be used to contain the disasters of my imagination, under the cost of at least one life. When I created the chapter of Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp, a strange city or fortress like vessel object crashed into the Earth. Out of that vessel emerged sprite beings called genies or Djinn. This is very strange… Scheherazade told me about genies, but she never said anything about them coming from somewhere beyond our world. When I heard that the genie that was once devoted to Aladdin has sworn vendetta against me, I grew fearful that if he finds this pen that I am using right now, he will use it to twist this world… and perhaps others into his very whim. So once I am finished with this chapter, this final chapter, the 201st chapter of the Arabian Legends, I will destroy this pen, never to be used ever again. In conclusion, the World Rings cannot be used alone. It will take someone of strong will to harness their power. I am sure that a young, loyal genie will be able to find the one destined to stop Aladdin's genie, the Erazor Djinn, and bring this world to peace. The one who quelled the wrath of chaos. The one who died and rose again. The one who rescued alternate realms and destroyed the Ultimate Evil. The hero… the legend… the Messiah… Sonic the Hedgehog….

-King Shahryar of Persia

538 BCE"

Everyone was silent as they tried to absorb the new information. Finally, Michelle was the first to speak.

"King Shahryar wrote the Arabian Legends sometime after his last wife, Scheherazade, died. King Solomon gave him a magic pen that brought the stories to life." she realized.

"But when Erazor appeared, he destroyed it. He knew what Erazor would do if he found out about the pen." Amara continued.

"He was also the one who created the World Rings. He created them to keep his world in check." Shadow added.

"And the genies... he said that they came from a vessel that crashed onto earth... does that mean...?" Misa pondered.

"It must be..." Zola frowned.

"No way!" Madoka gasped.

"Genies... are space aliens from another planet?!" Etna gasped in shock.

"That's right." Ifrit nodded. "We genies were not originally from the Arabian World. We are indeed aliens."

"This isn't real! There's no evidence that genies are space aliens!" Ami gasped.

Sharia looked down a little. "It is a bit hard to believe..."

At that moment, the younger children had thoughts of a UFO hovering over an Arabian palace.

"If genies are aliens, then does that mean our cooking teacher is an alien too?" Yukari wondered.

"That would explain it. She acts too weird, even for a monster." Mizore nodded. "Though now it looks like she's not even classified as a monster."

"Oh man, this is like something out of the X-Files!" Yuna moaned.

"So, ye figured us out now, have ya?" the voice sound like Kokoa, but they knew it wasn't her. Everyone turned around to see Davey Jones and Uhu at the door way. Davey was leaning on the door frame and was totally devoid of any emotion on her face. Uhu floated next to her with his legs looking like a smoky blue tail.

"I thought you couldn't cross land!" Kazumi proclaimed.

"Enough with them urban legend rules." Davey frowned as she and Uhu warped closer. "Ye should know that if we are aliens, them made up rumors don't apply to me."

"So, then it's true. You guys are from outer space," Kokoa said quietly.

"Aye. But like all lifeforms, our existence started from somewhere."

"Where?" Sayo asked.

"You know that spaceship?" Uhu asked them. "The reason it crashed was because we had to let our main power core out. It separated and each piece looked like a shooting star when they passed Earth... some of you heard of that story before, right?"

"The Shooting Star Story..." Tails eyes widen. "Of course! The Arcs of Cosmos! Each stone is a fragment of a genie's power. That's how they grant the user the power to control gravity! And Jet did say that the Magic Carpet was the original EX-Gear, didn't he?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic slowed him down. "But if all of that is true, then the spaceship that the genies came from was..."

"That's right. It was Babylon Garden."

"WHAT!?" everyone but the Arabians gasped.

"Sharia, Erazor, Uhu, Davey and Ifrit are five of the ancient Babylonians?!" Knuckles yelled. It was all too much.

"And there's planet called Babylon, too?" Sakura gasped.

"That's not all. Babylon Garden and the ancient city of Babylon are the same!' Tails continued. "The Babylonians hid their ship and made it look like a city. Back in the BCE era, Babylon City looked just like the other cities here in this time. People didn't care much of it though, they all thought the gods were smiling upon them. I can't believe I missed all of that!"

"Who would have thought that the Arabian stories were of alien possibilities?" Miroku said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess this solves the mystery of the Babylon Rouges too." Amy nodded.

"It doesn't matter what happens in the past. The Arabian Nights are still storybooks to us. And the whether or not they are Babylonians, genies are always genies." Sharia smiled. "So let's put an end to Erazor once and for all and undo this mess he made!" Sonic proclaimed.

"But only one problem…" Li said seriously. "How on earth are we all gonna get there?"

"I figure something like this would happen. Since there are twice as many of us, I knew that the X-Tornado wouldn't be able to support, so I built this." Tails smiled as he walked up to the control panel and pressed a button.

The lake near Tails' workshop opened up and a huge ship came out of it. It was a green bomber plane, very much the same size as the Egg Carrier. Rotters were on both wings and it was armed with missiles, lasers, machine guns and a huge cannon underneath.

"Great Zenon! What is that?!" Laharl gawked.

"I been working on it for a while now. It's not yet complete but it's just enough. I called it the Great Hurricane!" Tails proclaimed proudly.

"Wow, Tails! This is ubber cool!" Marine squealed.

"You rock, Tails!" Sonic high five Tails. "Let's take it for a spin!" Without a second thought, the Resistance raced inside the ship.

Elliot, Wesley, Elise, the Moon Cats, the Awayukis and the Arabians watched the Great Hurricane as it prepares for takeoff.

"Great Hurricane, clear for takeoff!" Tails yelled from the as he pressed the button. The Great Hurricane took off for Christmas Island.

"The fate of all worlds lies in their hands now." Elliot stated.

High in the night sky, the Great Hurricane flew through the clouds and over the ocean and to its destination. Luckily, the bridge was big enough for everyone to fit in and watch the sky from the large wide-view visors.

"You've really outdone yourself on this one." Shion smiled.

"It's one of my best masterpieces. Jr also gave me help." Tails said proudly from the wheel. "The X-Tornado nearly crashed from the weight of the passengers last time. I didn't what something like that to happen again, so that's how the Great Hurricane came to be."

"To build something in such a short time... that's impressive." Mercury smiled.

"Yeah, for me to build something like this would take a long time, I so jealous." Satomi added.

Before the conversation continued, the Great Hurricane shook with a start.

"What was that?" Zel tensed.

"Sounded like the ship shook" Filia frowned.

Tails suddenly grimaced as he struggled with the controls. "Something's taken a firm grip on the Great Hurricane! I can't break free!"

"But what could be large enough to take hold of the ship!?" Xellos gasped.

He got his answer when something huge appeared in front of their visor glass. It was a tentacle... but it was certainly bigger than a regular octopus tentacle. One of its suckers alone was bigger than a human's head. Most girls and kids screamed and recoiled as they saw it.

"Activating Electromagnetic Force field!" Tails shouted as pressed a series of buttons. A bright flash was shown outside and the monster was thrown off as floated in front of them. It was a mix of a squid and an octopus with one eye. It had sharp mouths at the tip of each tentacles; ten in all. The last mouth was at the base of the beast.

"It's the Kraken!" Sharia gasped. "One of the legendary creatures of the sea!"

"What!?" Mizore gasped. "Not even Kotsubo-sensei could become THAT huge! He can't even fly!"

"Erazor is really crafty. My guess is that he gave this Kraken flying capabilities. It doesn't want us to pass." Silver frowned.

The Kraken let out a loud, haunting shriek, making his guess correct.

"Then I guess will have to make it move." Inuyasha smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Anyone up for fish food?"

"Right!" Tails nodded. "Everyone, battle stations now!"

"Ay ay!" the rest of the Resistance nodded as the got ready to fight the Kraken.

**Kraken (Theme: Giant Girania vers. 1 and 2 from NiGHTS Journey of Dreams)**

The Kraken roared as it fired lots of lethal fishes at the Great Hurricane. Amy quickly locked on the fishes and blasted them like they were in a barrel. "Chew on this!" Meling shouted as she fired the missiles at the Kraken. The Kraken hissed in pain as the missiles made contact and pushed it backwards. "What are those scales made of?!" Venus gawked. "It almost looks like it barely made any damage!" "The Kraken has scales as had as crystals." Yukari explained. "The only two things known to hurt it is a Syldra or a vampire!" "But I've never fought a thing that huge before!" Moka retorted. "Don't look at me! I may be the Mage without Equal, but I have limits too!" Evangeline added. Suddenly, the Kraken wrestled two of its tentacles around the wings and twisted it around and around. The Resistance were being bounced all over the bridge like ping-pong balls. "Ow! My head!" Amelia cried. "Ow! My everything!" Kagome yelled. "Stop this crazy THIIIIIIIIING!" Fuka and Fumika screamed. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Charmy and Marine cheered. Finally, the Kraken let go and sent the Great Hurricane out of control. Everyone screamed and yelled as the plane was spinning until finally Tails managed to get it back in order. "Ugg... I'm gonna be sick..." Himeno frowned sickly as her face turned green. "Come on! Let's give him a taste of our guns!" Corina shouted. She and Yue went to the controls for the guns and started to fire as the their ship and the Kraken charged at each other. As the bullets gave small damage, the Kraken started to spit out acid. "Oh no you don't!" Chizuru shouted as she fired two more missiles. They made contact and the acid was canceled out. The Kraken flew out of the way and did a dive as it fired more fishes. The Great Hurricane counted it with more lock-on lasers. "That thing must have a weak point! Somewhere... anywhere!" Tails stuttered as continued to keep control. "I've got it!" Mercury answered as she finished scanning the Kraken with her computer visors. "The weak point is its eye! Attack the eye!" "Gotcha!" Tails nodded. He fired the missiles and lasers right at the eye. The Kraken roared pain as it flew around blindly. "Yeah! It's defenseless!" Tails grinned. "All right! Get ready for some SUSHI!" Zoey cheered. The Great Hurricane's laser cannon began to power up in blue light. When it reach maximum level, Tails pulled the lever. "Take this! Tropical Storm Laser!" The laser cannon fired and the Kraken was totally obliterated. Its remains were flung around as some of it hit the glass.

"Wow, what a blast." Ako uttered as she saw the remains of the Kraken.

"Erazor's must really want us dead so that he can get to our worlds." Shu frowned as the room around him stopped spinning. "Too bad he forgot to take our Rings."

"Well, let's just thank him for that little weapons test." Setsuna nodded.

After a bit more waiting, the Resistance finally reached Sonic's birth place of Christmas Island. The area around them was a green field surrounded by water.

"Whoa, this place is peaceful." Bridget said in awe as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I been here." Sonic nodded as he rubbed his nose.

"So that must be Erazor's palace. Dead ahead!" Akira pointed as they saw a huge Arabian palace.

"That's the one." Sharia nodded. "That's the Night Palace."

"It's bigger them my palace." Rozlain said with a hint of envy in her voice.

"Well, there it is. So lets go." Knuckles grunted.

They couldn't get to an inch or two though, because they soon found themselves surround by they evil spirits. "Oh great! Now what!?" Mars groaned.

"Jezz! What's with this Erazor!?" Kazumi frowned.

"Not now!" Astro grimaced.

The evil spirits were about to attack when at that moment, they were vanquished by three different attacks. First a huge tornado, then a tsunami and a huge wildfire.

"Whoa!" Sonic gawked at the sudden attacks. As if on que, Uhu, Davey and Ifrit warped into their sites.

"You didn't think that you'd go without us, did you?" Uhu grinned.

"Glad you got her when you did." Kokoa smiled.

"Ye should." Davey nodded as she lifted her anchor over her shoulder. "Now go. Erazor awaits!"

"More evil spirits are coming! Move!" Ifrit shouted.

"We'll be back!" Blaze nodded as they ran to the palace. As they did, the ground around the Night Palace exploded and began to rise to the sky.

"He must really enjoy making this hard for us!" Jupiter huffed as they ran.

"It's a good thing I brought this then! Gravity Control!" Zoey shouted as she activated her Ark of Cosmos and made all of them fly up to the door as the palace continued to rise. The crashed through and derbies flew around.

"Let's go." Sonic said seriously.

"Ok." Sharia agreed.

The Resistance began their way through the Night Palace. With Sonic and Sharia's knowledge of the castle, the managed to get through the dark corners of the palace and across the walls. They had to fight off every evil spirit that they encountered, as well as some very powerful evil spirits such as Ghostwriters and Mega Bandits. "Wow, feels like I'm a thief going through here." Sayo stated. "That's they idea." NiGHTS smiled. Going deeper through the palace, they had to scale up and across some walls. As they got higher, some had to fly and others had to jump across some pillers. NiGHTS even took the liberty of turning into a Magic Carper. "Oh, I had no idea we made it this high!" Yuna gasped as she looked around. "It's amazing!" Neptune said in awe. As they continued to fight off more spirits through the air, they reached the stairs the lead to Erazor's throne room. "OK Erazor, here we come!" Inuyasha shouted as began to run on the steps, but when he did, the stairs stretched four gates appeared in front of him. "What is that?" Sailor Moon gasped. "It's the last thing between us and Erazor." Sharia said. "We have to get past all four gates before reaching the throne room." "We're wasting time, let's move." Shadow said. They passed through the first gate and found themselves in a space like area. "Whoa! Look at this!" Konoka gasped as she looked around. "No time to gawk. We have to hurry!" Negi said. The ran through the space area as the crossed the glass like road and evade the light arrows that crashed through the road. They reached the end and as Sonic flipped the hourglass, he said, "Hold your breaths." Before anyone could ask why, they appeared in a new area covered in lethal gas. "What?! This gas!" Li gasped. "We're getting weaker..." Flonne coughed. "Hurry! Get to the end!" Adell chocked. They all coughed and hacked their way to the end of the area and flipped the hourglass. They soon found themselves passed the gate and took deep breaths. They did it three more times and finally made it to his throne room.

They all stepped inside and found Erazor sitting on his throne, waiting for them. "Welcome!" he smirked. "I had no doubts that you would all survive my traps."

"This is a nice throne room, you have here." Laharl said as he looked around. "Too bad we have to trash it!"

"Erazor." Shion began. "Don't you have any idea what you are doing!? This world and all the other worlds are being deformed because of your insane beliefs!"

"Humph. Do you think I care?" Erazor snorted as got up. "Don't you know what this is all about. Revenge. Not just on the blue rat, but on everyone that ever did me wrong!" His face began to turn sour. "Solomon, Shahryar, everyone. Do you know how long I was trapped inside that blasted lamp? 1001 years! And I didn't like one bit! Without a master, I was unable to go anywhere; it was a fate worse than death!"

"But it was your fault that you ended up there!" Chao protested.

"Silence! The time to play games is over! I think I'll kill you now!" Erazor bellowed as his hands cackled with huge dark energy.

**Erazor Djinn (Theme: It Has Come To This from Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

Erazor charged at Sonic, still wanting payback, but Astro knocked him aside with a powerful punch. Jupiter came out of nowhere, an Amazonian like war cry erupting from her throat as she plowed into Erazor with the force of a rhino. Lifting the dark genie into the air, she threw him on to a wall. Erazor simply landed and stood on the wall. "Not bad... but not good enough!" Erazor shouted as he drew out his sword and and sent a powerful blade of energy at them. Everyone jump away as fast a possible and the attack crashed into a wall, leaving a wide crack. "Don't you know how I am?" Erazor shouted as he dropped to the floor and walked forward. He kicked over some spear holders and gestured the spears to attack Kaede, Kagome and Filia. They yelped and jumped away to avoid getting turned into swiss cheese. "I am the immortal Genie of the Lamp!" he continued as he shot out a ball of ice at Mars, Venus and Uranus. Mars used her psychokinesis to melt the attack before it could hit them, it took some effort but it worked. "My power nearly matches a god! Not even the only daughter of the once great Overlord Zenon can surpass me!" he bellowed as he released a dark energy blast at Rozlain. She was frozen in shock, but Adell pushed her out of the way and they both fell to the ground. "A god can fall, Erazor! And so can you!" Shadow yelled as he launched a Chaos Thunder Punch on his face. "Yeah! Just ask Solaris!" Silver added as he sent an ESPunch to added to the damage. Erazor recoiled from the damage given to him, but cracked his neck to loosen the stiffness and got back up. "Cursed fools! You can never compare me to that rat of a god!" "Oh yeah? Rock and Roll!" Knuckles yelled as he slammed his fists to the ground to cause a huge shockwave. Erazor jumped over it and dove back down. He crashed down to create another shockwave, only stronger. Everyone was forced back. "If you thought that was a shocker..." Erazor smirked as he held out the Ring of Earth, "Then get a load of this! Earthquake Devastation!" his eyes flashed green and an even more powerful earthquake erupted through the ground. As it stopped, the floor was nothing but dirt and rock. "If you think that quakes can scare us away then think again!" Kumuru yelled as she, Zaize, Renee, Ayaka and Setsuna dashed at him. They surrounded him and began attacking with their close range weapons as Erazor blocked them. After some moments, Erazor snorted and spun upward to produce a tornado to blow them away. Lina used her Fireball to blast him back and Pluto add the firepower with her Deadly Scream. "Mina! Raye! Amara! He's yours!" Pluto shouted. Erazor recovered quick enough to see Uranus and Venus's feet coming down, ready to crush his skull. He blocked it, then rolled as a fire attack from Mars hit the spot his arm had just occupied. As he got up, he went into a defensive pattern for a moment, blocking fists and feet quickly. Then he retaliated, forcing them back, before he let loose an energy blast, hitting the three Scouts and taking them out of the fight for a while. Yukari and Mizore combined their attacks, the Flare Force and the Thousand Spear, to attack Erazor. However, he slashed his sword to create a wind strike to cancel the attack and damage them. As that moment, Erazor felt Hero Chaos Energy hit his back. He turned to see Sonic in a kickboxing form. "It's just you and me, Erazor." he frowned. "No, it's just me, Sonic!" Erazor shouted as threw out a wildfire at him. Sonic used his Adrenaline Rush ability cancel it. "I underestimated you once, rat, I will not make that same mistake!" Erazor yelled as he rushed through the steam. Sonic slipped under him and gave him a powerful drop kick. "Gravity Bound!" Erazor roared as he unleashed streams of pressured gravity. "I don't think so!" Zoey taunted as she jumped in a countered it with her Ark of Cosmos. "Wind Arrows!" Sonic shouted as he jumped back in and threw out streaming blasts of wind to make Erazor go back. "OK." Sonic grinned. "Sonic Wind!" he yelled as he threw out his wind blade to knock him down. Erazor was now becoming tired as he got back up. "Now! Together!" Everyone took turns to hit Erazor one by one. Sonic, Shadow and Silver dropped in on him and knocked him back with drop kicks. KOS-MOS and T-elos rushed in a kicked him up. Finally, the Mew Mews went up with Gravity Control for their finishing kicks and sent Erazor to the floor. All they could see was a cloud of dust.

"Is that it?" Jr blinked.

"Did we get him?" Moka hoped.

"Is he.... gone?" Ruby prayed.

Their hopes were denied when something shot up from the dust. It turned out to be Erazor. "You all fought well. I'm impressed." he grinned as he summoned the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen. "Oh sh-!"

"You said it!" Erazor laughed as he absorbed the Emeralds. He let out a demonic laugh as the room went dark and he wind appeared everywhere. He soon glowed in Dark Chaos Energy and blew up the roof. They now saw him looking like Akuma from Street Fighters, but his sink was red and he had four arms.

"No way..." Silver gasped. "He can use the Chaos Emeralds."

"So this is the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds." the demon genie laughed in a darker voice. "Incredible, I feel the power flowing within me! As long as I am in this form, you shall refer to me as Ultra Erazor! Allow me to test my power!" he slammed his hand on the floor and hit everyone with Dark Chaos Energy. making them scream in pain. When he stopped, they all fell down. He warped in front of the drowned Sonic and picked him up by the throat.

"No... Leave him alone!" Amy winced as she tried to pick herself up.

"Please... don't do this!" Sharia begged as she tried to get up.

"So rat." Ultra Erazor grinned. "Any last words before I execute you?"

Sonic's eyes opened, but something was wrong. He irises were gone, leaving his eyes creepy blank. "There will be no executions tonight!" He declared in a demonic voice.

Before Ultra Erazor could blink, Sonic made a firey aura appear, making him recoil. Sonic remained in the air as the seven World Rings gathered around him.

"Look at that!" Shion gasped.

"Is this... a new form?" Blaze wondered.

"You're in for it now, Erazor!" Sharia smiled.

Sonic let out an angry yell as fire, lighting, wind, earth, water, light and darkness surrounded him. Everyone shield their eyes from the transformation. When it cleared, all but Sharia, Pluto and Ultra Erazor gasped at what they saw.

Sonic now had midnight purple fur. His gloves and sneakers vanished and he now had bracelets and anklets. A white patterns were on his feet and they resembled his buckles. Two white streaks were on his quills and his ears looked sharper and had earrings. His eyes were still creepy blank and there was a blue flame on his chest.

This was the master of the Arabian Legends... DarkSpine Sonic!

TBC

Next Time: Seven Rings in Hand


	21. Seven Rings in Hand

Chapter 21: Seven Rings in Hand

After returning from Stardust Speedway, the Resistance discovered the last chapter of the Arabian Nights. There, they found out that genies were space aliens the whole time. Not only that, but they are also ancient Babylonians. They flew to the Night Palace and managed to weaken Erazor, but not before he used the Chaos Emeralds to transform to a new form. Sonic makes a counter of his own by regaining his DarkSpine form.

"Humph. DarkSpine Sonic if I remember correctly. But do you think that will be enough to stop me?" Ultra Erazor yelled.

DarkSpine Sonic then warped in front of Ultra Erazor and punched him in the face, sending him into a wall. "What do you think?" DarkSpine Sonic grunted as his demonic voice echoed though the throne room. Even though he was talking, his mouth wasn't moving.

"What in the name of the moon did Sonic transform into?" Sailor Moon gawked.

"The form you see him in now is known as DarkSpine Sonic." Trista explained. "For those of you who were here previously, you can say that it's an 'upgraded' version of his Dark Super form. While he becomes stronger each time his anger increases, he has complete control over his power. Also, unlike his Super form, he needs no rings to sustain it."

"Cool." Zoey gasped in awe.

"What in the world?!" Mercury gasped in shock as her computer finished scanning DarkSpine Sonic.

"What is it?" Neptune asked in worry.

"One second," Mercury said and looked over the Arabian master again.

"Well?" Mars asked getting a bit impatient.

"Oh my god..." Mercury muttered, "I was comparing our strengths against Sonic... but, if this is right, Sonic is just as powerful as Mistress 9 is in his DarkSpine form!"

"Really?!" Saturn gasped.

"I've checked it over four times now and it still comes up the same," Mercury said, "According to this, given the right circumstances his true powers could be unlocked."

"Pluto's trained him well." Uranus blinked.

"Even then," Mercury continued, "Sonic's other forms can overshadow us. One form is just as powerful as the Grim Man himself while another..."

"Yes?" Venus asked.

"While another can match Sailor Galaxia. If the pattern continues, he will be slightly more powerful than Sailor Cosmos herself!"

"No way! Just how powerful would he be with all his power unlocked?" Jupiter gasped.

Hearing this, Pluto couldn't help but smile.

Ultra Erazor got up and growled. "You'll pay for that, rat! Chaos Blades!" Ultra Erazor made two dark energy blades and threw them at DarkSpine Sonic. DarkSpine Sonic snorted and brought up a light barrier to block the attack. Then he dashed forward and hit Ultra Erazor with over a hundred punches. He kicked him into the sky and flew after him. He punched him again and knocked him into Marble Castle.

"Gaaa..." Ultra Erazor groaned as he got up and DarkSpine Sonic landed near him. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Well, what did you expect? I am the Legendary Hedgehog after all." DarkSpine Sonic said telepathically as he smirked and rubbed his nose.

"Still..." Ultra Erazor said as his hands glowed with red energy, "There are many ways to skin a rat!" His four hands sent out multiply blasts of Dark Chaos Energy. DarkSpine Sonic twisted his arms around as his hands glowed with dark energy. As he came to a stop, he fired blasts of dark energy with equal power and the attacks exploded in contact. DarkSpine Sonic shielded his blank eyes from the blow and as it cleared, he noticed Ultra Erazor coming down on him. He dove out of the way as Ultra Erazor made a huge explosion that blew up half of the ruins. DarkSpine Sonic flew out of the destruction with Ultra Erazor on hot pursuit.

"Don't think you can escape me that easily!" Ultra Erazor yelled as the flew into the night sky and back to Green Hill.

"Who ever said I was running?" DarkSpine Sonic retorted as he suddenly warped above Ultra Erazor and used a Homing Spin to blast him to the ground. DarkSpine Sonic then flew down at Ultra Erazor as he picked himself up. As he dashed at him, close to the sound barrier, but Ultra Erazor sidestepped at the last minute and grabbed his leg.

"Gotcha!" Ultra Erazor grinned as he swung him around and around until he threw DarkSpine Sonic at a cliff base. Before he could make another move, Shadow warped in front with Chaos Control and tried use a haymaker to make him see stars. Ultra Erazor saw it coming though as he caught Shadow's fist in his own. The force of the block sent a huge gust around them.

"So predictable!" Ultra Erazor laughed as he tossed Shadow into a pile of rocks. They all crumbled as Shadow crashed. However, Ultra Erazor's demonic eye's narrowed as he saw sparks of power coming from the cloud of dust. Judging from the worldly energy he sensed, this black rat was drawing power from DarkSpine Sonic.

"You don't get it, don't you?" Shadow's voice was demonic as it echoed through the air. The dust cleared in Shadow was glowing in a fiery aura as his blood red irises vanished. "You can't just put me down so easily. I am the Ultimate Lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow was engulfed in an dark orange flash and as it cleared, he now had midnight purple fur and his red highlights were white. And like DarkSpine Sonic, his boots and gloves were gone, his sharp ears had earrings and he had bracelets and anklets. Also, there was a red flame on his chest.

"Wonderful." Ultra Erazor frowned. "Now I have to deal with another rat!"

"Unlike my two counterparts, I find it as a complement." DarkSpine Shadow said telepathically as he grinned. He warped in front of Ultra Erazor and gave him a brutal beating. After the first part of the punishment, he grabbed Ultra Erazor by the tunic threw him into the air. "Chaos Inferno!" DarkSpine Shadow yelled as he summoned serpents of fire at Ultra Erazor. After the scorching, Ultra Erazor snuffed out the and growled.

"Curse you, Shadow! You are just as meddling as the blue rat!" Ultra Erazor yelled.

"Again, I take it as a complement." DarkSpine Shadow smiled.

"I'll deal with you yet!" Ultra Erazor bellowed as five strange symbols appeared in front of him. "Chaos.... Fantasy!" The symbols fired different attacks. DarkSpine Shadow punched each attack to nullify them as he flew up at Ultra Erazor. When he was at reach, he knocked him to the ground.

"Chaos Voltage!" he roared as he fired several hundred volts of lighting. They attack was so great, so huge, it could be seen miles away. "Chaos... Water Nexus!" DarkSpine Shadow yelled as he created a huge water bomb and threw it down at the electrified area. There was a huge explosion of both water and lighting as it happened. DarkSpine Shadow looked down as the attack faded...

The fight wasn't over though, Ultra Erazor appeared with Chaos Control and crashed DarkSpine Shadow to the ground along with him. He was about to continued the assault when Silver came in and attacked Ultra Erazor from behind with Chaos Nitro Slam. However, Ultra Erazor knew he was coming so he turned around and caught him as they slid through the grass and dirt. When the came to a stop, Ultra Erazor threw him to the ground some meters away. "None of you cane stop me from ruling your worlds!" Ultra Erazor yelled.

The dust that appeared in Silver crashed suddenly swilled as worldly energy appeared all over it. The dust was then blew away and a new hedgehog appeared. This hedgehog also hand midnight purple fur, bracelets and anklets, sharp ears with earrings, bare hands and feet and blank eyes. However, he also had white marks on his hands and feet and a green flame on his chest.

"And what will you gain from it?" DarkSpine Silver snarled telepathically.

"You don't need to know!" Ultra Erazor yelled as rushed at him. DarkSpine Silver just used his telekinesis throw him back. Just before Ultra Erazor was about to hit the ground, DarkSpine Silver stomped his foot and made pillar after pillars appear, bouncing him high to the air. When the last pillar threw him huge enough, DarkSpine Silver warped after him and used a blasts of wind to throw him down with a crash. Ultra Erazor wasn't finished though as he flew up again in great force. DarkSpine Silver flew out of reach but Ultra Erazor knocked him through the air. He was about to fall but DarkSpine Sonic and DarkSpine Shadow caught up in time.

"So, now what?" DarkSpine Sonic asked.

"I say we put an end to this tale." DarkSpine Shadow answered.

"Let's go." DarkSpine Silver nodded.

The three worldly hedgehogs flew around Ultra Erazor, as if to taunt him. Growling, Ultra Erazor flew after them. The four flew up and around the night sky as they went across the stars and over the Night Palace.

"He fell for it!" DarkSpine Sonic grinned. "Shadow! Silver! Let's do it, to it!"

As they stopped over the Night Palace, the hedgehogs suddenly made copies of themselves and surrounded Ultra Erazor. Before he could react, they fired random shots at him, dismissed their clones, and went around him to make a cage to trap him.

"Crime and Punishment!" the three hedgehogs yelled as zapped him with worldly energy, making him roar in pain. The cage fell into the throne room. Ultra Erazor crashed onto the floor so hard, the Chaos Emeralds shot away from him, making him revert to normal. The three hedgehog also landed and released the World Rings, also making them revert to normal.

"You... you can't... defeat me!..." Erazor growled as he staggered to his feet. "I have more power.... then you will ever know!"

"Are you sure?" Shion's voice asked.

Erazor gawked as the dust cleared behind the hedgehogs and saw Laharl, Adell, Xellos, Negi, Ziggy, Jr and Zel holding the Chaos Emeralds while Zoey, Shion, White Himeno, Sailor Moon, Kokoa, Moka and Zola had the World Rings. By the way the Ring were glowing, they were going to use them to finish him off.

"No... this cannot be!" Erazor yelled in anger, "How can I be defeated again by a bunch of filthy street rats!?"

"Your tale is finished, Erazor!" Zoey shouted as their eyes glowed in the color of the Rings they were holding. "Next time, try and write a better story!" The girls fired the Rings' special attacks at Erazor, resulting in a large explosion that threw him to were his throne once was. Then they launched elemental blades to seemingly slice him in half. Erazor yelled in agony as the gash glowed with bright rainbow light and he exploded. Nothing was left in his quake.

"We did it, everyone!" Sakura cheered. All the other kids cheered along with her.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending!" Amelia added happily.

"It is a happy ending, isn't it?" Sharia smiled, though the next second, she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked her.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sharia reassured as she put another smiled on her face. "You promised me that you'd make me smile again, right? Now I am. Thanks to you, I have many friends now."

"Your wish, my command." Sonic smiled as he rubbed his nose.

Suddenly, the entire Night Palace snapped partly in two. Everyone took notice and gasped in shock.

"What the?!" Corina gasped.

"What's going on!?" Astro gawked.

"Hmm...." Pluto scratched her chin. "Looks like the final attack cut through Night Palace as well."

"NANI!?"

Meanwhile, the three other genies to a breather as the infinite numbers of evil spirits vanished. As they did, they noticed a glowing rainbow gash in the middle of Night Palace before it exploded in a blinding flash. Wanting to know what was up, the warped over the rubble.

"Oi, anyone still alive in there?" Davey called out.

Slowly, the Resistance crawled out of the rubble and saw the genies levitating over them. "Everyone accounted for." Sharia smiled tiredly.

"So you finished Erazor?" Ifrit smiled as they landed.

"Sure did!" Sonic grinned.

"Nice!" Uhu grinned back with a thumbs up. Suddenly, he tensed, "Wait a minute-!"

"What?" Li asked as Sharia, Ifrit and Davey looked up with eyes narrowed.

"No way... he survived." Davey snarled.

"You mean Erazor?!" Shu gasped. That was all confirmed when the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings disappeared. A purple fog appeared over them Erazor appeared out of it, laughing.

"But how?! We killed you!" Moka gasped in shock.

"Fools! You cannot kill the Genie of the Lamp!" Erazor laughed. "No matter how many times you strike me down, I'll just come back again and again! I'd be happy to destroy you all but now I think now is the time to visit my roots!" he laughed as waved his cape and vanished.

"Whatever he's up too, we have to stop him!" Mizore panicked.

"I think you might know." Sharia said as he hands glowed pink. "Alleya juu-ki lumnay socrate dak…" she fired a pink beam on the ground and it opened up, creating an orange portal with Arabic symbols floating out. They could here whispers from it too.

"What's that?" Mini Moon gasped.

"This is the portal to the Lost Prologue. It's a world between worlds, so to speak." Sharia explained.

"Just like the Special Stage." Amy said with eyes wide.

"So your going to use the Lost Prologue to follow Erazor?" Ifrit asked.

"It's our only shot!" Sonic said. "He may have one last ace up his sleeve and we have to make sure he doesn't use it!"

"Right! Everyone ready?" Ayaka nodded.

"Ready!" Mostly everyone nodded back.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted as he and Sharia jumped into the portal as everyone followed.

The last battle is at hand, and it will be out of this world!

TBC

Next Time: Final Babylon


	22. Final Babylon

**The Tale of the Legendary Blue Hedgehog is about to reach an exciting end…**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge**

Chapter 22: Final Babylon

The Resistance stepped out of the Lost Prologue portal, they looked around. The Resistance were in the entrance that lead inside Babylon Garden.

"So this is... Babylon Garden..." Zoey gasped.

"Wait! We're in space?! Then where is the…" Allen gulped.

"Don't worry. Some particular areas in space still have an atmosphere, so you don't always need a support pack." Rouge explained. Allen sighed in relief.

NIGHTS saw darkness forming at the top of Babylon Garden.

"Hey! I bet that's where Erazor's holding up!" NIGHTS pointed out.

"Good eye, NIGHTS!" Tails smiled.

"Alright, now is the time to end Erazor's reign of terror and put the two worlds back where they used to be!" Shadow said as he, Sonic and Silver ran on ahead with Sharia, Zoey and KOS-MOS behind, the Resistance followed suit.

As they went inside the ancient spaceship, the may have triggered an alarm because the they heard warning sirens.

EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT! PREPARE TO REPEL INTRUDERS! REPEAT! EMERGENCY ALERT! EMERGENCY ALERT! PREPARE TO REPEL INTRUDERS!

"What's going on!?" Misora gasped in shock. All around them, defense robots aimed weapons at them.

"We must have triggered the alarm!" Sonic answered. "Quick, everyone! We have to get rid of the robots!"

"Gotcha! Raging Demon!" Adell yelled blasted through some of the Babylon Guardians in blasts of fire. Haruna add to the assault by scribbling on her art book and creating missiles to the blow up the rest. When the robots were gone, a door above them opened and pulled them through.

"Woah! Hang on!" Akira shouted as the all went through.

The Resistance went through the tunnel and landed on what seemed to be the floor. Another load of Babylon Guardians aimed at them.

"Out of our way!" Kumuru yelled as she slashed her claws at them. Setsuna helped by introducing the robots to cold steel. The went throught the chambers three more times before coming to a huge door. The blasted it open, triggering the alarm.

LEVEL FOUR BREACHED! REPEAT! LEVEL FOUR BREACHED! BABYLON HAWKS DEPLOY!

The next area was a launching bay. Thanks to the alarm, Babylon Hawks were being to fly out of the docks, nearly hitting them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ruby panted.

"Keep moving! Don't quit now!" Zoey added.

The Resistance continued their way through the launching bay as the avoided more Babylon Hawks. They reached the end of the of the bay and blasted the door opened.

LEVEL THREE BREACHED! REPEAT! LEVEL THREE BREACHED! BABYLON HAWKS ATTACK!

The next area of the spaceship was a purple race track that resembled Stardust Speedway. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy knew the track well.

"This is where we we fought that Abis﻿ robot with the Babylon Rouges." Amy pointed out.

Just then, Satsuki noticed the Babylon Hawks diving at them and began to fire missiles. "Look out! They're coming!"

"Run for it!" Venus yelled. The Resistance ran through the road as they avoided missiles from the Babylon Hawks. They managed to destroy a few of them but it was hard to do because they were moving so fast. After going through twists and loops reached the end of the area and blasted the door open.

LEVEL TWO BREACHED! REPEAT! LEVEL TWO BREACHED! SECURITY SYSTEMS ENGAGE!

The next area had them jumping from piller to piller. Thanks to the low gravity, it seemed more fun to do it as the could jump higher and farther. They soon saw some Babylon Armbusters approaching them and about to attack.

"I got them! Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted as she slashed he sword at them, destroying them instantly.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled as she added in her own attack. The Armbusters were totaled.

"Good! Let's get moving!" Meling cheered.

The Resistance continued to jump across the pillers until they reached the last door. The busted it and warning lights were flashing.

WARNING! WARNING! LEVEL ONE HAS BEEN BREACHED! LEVEL ONE HAS BEEN BREACHED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

They were about to make their way through, when some iron doors closed in on them.

"Now what?" Kikki panicked.

Sonic noticed a a tunnel way. "We can use this!"

"What, are you sure?" Shion asked with slight worry.

"It's the only way."

The Resistance reluctantly went into the the tunnel way and ran on the edges, and they were soon shot out into space. They looked around in awe as they saw the Earth right bellow them.

"This is amazing." Asuna smiled as she looked around.

"Now I know why Kumuru loves her wings so much." Moka added.

"Hey! Watch out!" Makie gasped as she saw guns shooting at them. She quickly moved up to avoid it.

"Do those guys think they can hit us?!" Lina frowned.

"And just when I got over my fear of flying!" Jupiter added.

"You and me both!" Blaze added.

Everyone continued to avoid from getting hit as the guns kept firing. As the landed on the ship, they made their way up while destroying the cannons and using the zero gravity to get through hard to reach places. Finally, they reached the top of the Babylon Garden.

"So this is the final chapter..." Zoey whispered.

"Stay confident." was the advise Sharia gave as they went through.

They got through the gateway, and saw Erazor surrounding himself with the World Rings and Chaos Emeralds.

"Erazor! Stop!" Sonic shouted.

"You're too late, Sonic!" Erazor taunted. "I have finally discovered a way to use the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings together! With their combined power, I will become more than just a genie!"

"That's foolishness!" Shion frowned. "Don't you know what will happen?!"

"Of course I do! Soon my revenge will be complete, and all of your worlds will be mine!" Erazor shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Guess again, alien scum!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Misa, Madoka and Sakurako shouted.

"Oh? Then let's see you try." Erazor grinned. "Now... behold my mighty hand!"

The Chaos Emeralds and World Rings flashed and connected before hitting Erazor. He let out a monsterus yell as his body glowed and the Babylon Garden shock wildly. On Earth, it looked like a bright red star. Erazor's body grew in size as the power in the room somehow went out. The light faded and now Erazor looked like Onslaught but was black and red.

"At last!" he roared in a hybrid voice. "I have reached the ultimate power! No more am I the Erazor Djinn! I am now... Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla! The perfect genie!"

"No wishes for you!" Sonic shouted as he, Shadow and Silver entered Super mode and flew at Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla.

"No, Sonic! Stop!" Sharai pleaded.

Super Sonic tried to use a Homing Spin on Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla but was easily knocked back. Super Shadow tried to used his Chaos Powers against him, but he was grabbed and thrown into the approaching Super Silver as they crashed into Super Sonic. They all reverted instantly as they slammed to a wall.

"No way! It was so fast!" Laharl shouted.

"Even Nazo wasn't able to subdue them that quickly!" Shion gasped.

"You still do not except my godhood?!" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla ranted. "Fine then! Keep your God! In fact, now may be a good time to pray to Him!" he continued as he glowed with bright energy. "For I beheld Satan as he fell from the heavens... like LIGHTNING!" charges of power erupted from his hands and hit everyone instantly. They all screamed in agony as they felt their powers slipping away. After Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla thought they had enough, he released his hold on them, making them fall to the floor. They still felt weak but the tried to get back to their feet. He soon turned his attention to the three semi-conscious hedgehogs as his right hand turned into a red blade. "And now... to finish what I started long ago!" he said dangerously as he slowly approached them.

"No! Stop! Leave them alone!" Amy pleaded as she tried to get up.

"Nii-san! Get up!" Saturn shouted as she struggled to her feet.

"Shoot! Those three are cooked if we don't do something!" Knuckles snarled painfully.

"But what can we do!?" Meling winced.

Sharia watched in horror as Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla continued to stalk them. For some reason, she herself was unaffected by the energy drain but there was still very little she could do as the Genie of the Ring. "I want to stop him... but..." she whispered to herself as she was given a painful reminder of how Erazor killed her once. "I wish was wasn't weak... I wish I could do something..." she chanted as she began to glow in blue light.

"With your death... the portal between the worlds will finally open..." Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla declared as he held the blade at the glaring Sonic's throat, "And I will be invincible!" He raised the blade up high, about to deliver the final blow, when a bright blue light caught him off guard. "What?!" He and everyone else turned to were it was coming from and saw that it was Sharia glowing in intense light.

"What is that?!" Himeno gasped.

"The energy readings are off the charts... but why does it feel so familiar...? "T-elos wondered.

"That huge power surge..." Blaze's eyes widen. "No way! It's Hero Chaos Energy!"

"What!? But how can she do that?!" Corina gawked.

"Look! Something's happening to the Emeralds and Rings!" Venus pointed.

They all looked at where the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings were and saw that they were merging together by color. The Rings went into the Emeralds and the Rings' swirl designs appeared on the gems as the slightly grew in size.

"Is Sharia doing all this?" Negi gasped.

"You!" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla yelled angrily. "I knew there was something troublesome about you!" In blind fury, he rushed at her with his blade arm still drawn.

"Sharia! Get out of the way!" Zoey yelled.

Sharia didn't move though. When Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla was at striking range, she opened her eyes and shouted: "Chaos Control!"

A huge wave of power erupted from her, knocking Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla back. At the same time, a blast of energy erupted from the hedgehogs, then from Zoey and then from KOS-MOS. Everyone shielded their eyes from the huge burst of energy. From Earth, the Babylon Garden now looked like a blue star. As the light faded, three powerful entities emerged. A blue and red hedgehog with three eyes, an adult looking catgirl with twin tails and a black outfit, and angelic looking woman in a dress. The light faded from Sharia and she collapsed to the floor, exhausted, just as Shion caught her.

"Rrr... I've seen you three before. You're the once who defeated Nazo, correct?" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla growled.

"And you're next!" Phoenix the Hedgehog frowned as he pointed at him.

"No world doesn't deserve someone as greedy and foolish as you!" Giga Zoey added.

"This is your final chapter, Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla!" Mary Magdalene said simply.

"So, you dare challenge me!?" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla roared as the ceiling opened up. "Fine! It is time to pay your dues!" The four of them flew up in to space to the final battle, leaving gust behind.

**Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla (Theme: What I'm Made Of 2008 ver.)**

The four of them flew out of the Babylon Garden and collided with a huge blinding flash. This caused them to be thrown back some feet away from each other. "You cannot escape my judgment!" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla yelled as he fired three blinding blasts of dark energy.

"Oh yeah?" Phoenix shouted back as he performed a roundhouse kick and made an energy blade come out of his foot. The attack collided with the dark energy, nullifying them with an explosion.

"There's more where that came from!" Giga Zoey shouted as she used a Hyper Homing Spin on Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla. As he was pushed back some feet, he grabbed her and threw her into an asteroid. Few seconds in and Giga Zoey opened her emerald eyes and flew back into the fight.

Mary Magdalene did a dive bomb on Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla and crashed into him. She followed up with a series of punches and kicks and knocked him back with a blast of blue light.

"You will pay for that!" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla raged as he used his gravity powers to bring out asteroids and threw them at the three. They managed to avoid of punch and kick the asteroids to pieces. Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla took the opportunity of them being distracted by slamming into Phoenix. Phoenix reached for his collar and tossed him aside.

"Try my Maximum Adrenaline Blast!" Phoenix yelled as he fired the beam of gold light and hit Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla in the core.

"Insolent rodent!" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla snarled as he took a stance with his hands glowing. "Doomsday Rampage!" Red malice energy came flying that them, but Giga Zoey countered them with blasts from her Hyper Rose Bell.

"Not enough? Then how 'bout Paradise Lost!" Giga Zoey yelled as she threw out fast moving sparkling green energy from her Hyper Rose Bell and struck Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla.

"Heaven's Charm!" Mary Magdalene shouted as she unleashed three balls of holy energy. It also hit Absolute Alf wa Layla.

"Ladies?" Phoenix smirked. The two of them nodded and the three instantly dashed at Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla. Giga Zoey struck first, slamming her shoulder into the genie god's armor, making him fly back. Mary Magdalene sent a kick to the helmet, reeling him back. Lastly, Phoenix kicked him in the back, sending him closer to the ancient spaceship. The trio continued to smack Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla around like ball before sending kicks that launched him over the Babylon Garden.

"Phoenix!" Mary Magdalene signaled.

"Got it!" the fusion hedgehog nodded. He rushed upwards into the final frontier until the galaxy was just a white spiral to him. "You're finished!" Phoenix swore as he glowed in a rainbow aura. He curled up into a Hyper Homing Spin and hurtled back to the galaxy. As he went through, he became a deadly spinning comet heading towards the planet.

Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla aimed his hands at Giga Zoey as he was preparing to fire an energy blast. Giga Zoey just smiled and pointed up.

"Hmm?" Absolute Alf Layla wa Layla wondered as he looked up. A microsecond later, Phoenix's foot smashed onto his helmet with so much force, the crack was heard through out space and time. The genie god was sent to Babylon Garden with a huge crash. Wind blew around everywhere as everyone took cover. He reverted back to normal, defeated.

The trio landed back into the spaceship and returned to normal as Erazor stared at them with pure hate in his eyes. "Why you! Everytime! If it wasn't for that fool Shahryar, I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Why do you want to take over our worlds anyway?" Kluke asked incredulously.

"Because if I ruled your worlds, I would make it a utopia for all genies!" Erazor reason angrily. "Planet Babylon was destroyed due to an overload in the planet core and I was wrongful accused! If I were ruler, then no one would go through what I did!"

"So that's it?" Neptune's eyes widened. "You were trapped inside that lamp because of injustice?"

"And you want to rule our worlds in favor of your kind and so you don't want them to suffer the same fate." Renee frowned. "You have a funny way of showing it. In fact, lots of genies disagree with your way of thinking; you're worse then the Cyniclons!"

Erazor staggered to his feet using his sword as a cane. "I still have pleanty of power left within me! All of you another other hand, though most of you are powerful demons yourselves, you can't keep up with me forever!"

"Wait!" Sharia pleaded as she stepped up to him.

"Sharia, what are you doing?" Silver gasped.

"Trust me, please." She said before turning to him. "You know it doesn't have to be like this. We can find a way to work it out."

"It will never do!" Erazor denied harshly. "Solomon may trap me in yet another lamp! I am not letting that happen again!"

"But you said it yourself! It was not you're fault that out home planet was destroyed! It was a misunderstanding and we can talk to the king about it. Surely he will understand!" Sharia argued.

"None will understand me!" Erazor snapped as his anger began to rise. "The only way I can get through to them is with fear!"

"No, that won't work! War is never the answer to problems and fear will only make people doubt you even more! You can't rule others worlds just for your benefits!" Sharia cried as she grabbed his hand. "Please father! I beg of you! Don't do this!"

Everyone gasped at what the just heard. "Did she call him... father?" Sonic gawked.

"Sharia is... Erazor's only daughter?!" Rozlain gasped with eyes wide.

Erazor angrily knocked her to the ground. "I told you... never call me that!" he snarled.

"How dare you?" NiGHTS shouted as Erazor walked back. "She's your daughter for pities sake! Have you no compassion left in your body?"

"Shut up! I've had enough of all you meddling!" Erazor yelled as the World Emeralds floated around him. "This time I will finish you all in a single blow and the portals to your worlds will be within reach!" Erazor was about to absorb them when suddenly, the World Emeralds looked like they were rejecting him. "What's this?! The Emeralds fight me?!" Erazor gasped. The force that the World Emeralds produced blasted him to the wall as the floated up into space. They made huge flashes before it created a black wormhole that was sucking everything in.

"What is that?" Li gasped as he held his hat tight.

"It's the Lightless Black!" Sharia gasped.

"A black hole!" Tails shouted.

"Everyone hang on to something!" Silver shouted as the power of the black hole increased. Everyone grabbed onto anything they could find and help one another away from the black hole, but the wormhole of doom was proving to much for them.

"Everyone, hold on!" Sailor Moon yelled over the winds as she and Mini Moon held Tuxedo Mask tightly as he used his cane to hang on to a bar.

"The black hole is increasing in both size and power!" Shion shouted as she hugged a wall, "If it keeps up, it'll devourer the world! If it doesn't stop, then the galaxy could be in jeopardy!"

Erazor looked at the black hole in deep guilt and realization. Because of his power to manipulate gravity, he was not being force in. Still, the black hole wouldn't have been there if he wasn't so rage driven. "What have I done...?" he whimpered. He turned to the Resistance as they continued to stay away from the black hole. "There is only one way to stop the Lightless Black," he announced. "I must sacrifice myself!"

"What?" Sonic gawked.

"No! You can't!" Sharia cried.

"It's my fault that the Lightless Black is here, I believe it is time to make up for my errors by stopping it! Sonic... Sharia... I give you my apologies..." And he said nothing else as he levitated up to the black hole.

"No! Father! Come back!" Sharia screamed.

"There's nothing we can do now!" Shadow shouted as he grabbed her hand. "He's made his choice!"

As Erazor vanished into the black hole, everything stopped in mid way for a second before falling to the floor. The black hole turned into a white dwarf before exploding into millions of tiny specks of light.

"FAAAAATHEEEEEERRR!"

The Chaos Emeralds and World Rings floated down to them as Sharia clinged to Sonic and cried on his shoulder. Sonic hugged her back as he tried to clam her down. Everyone else looked on sadly.

"Let's go home." Sonic said softly.

Minutes later....

The Resistance all returned to Tails' Workshop and found Elliot, Wesley, Elise, the Moon Cats, the Awayukis and all of the Arabians waiting for them. "Congratulations everyone!" Luna smiled.

Artemis noticed Sharia looking down with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong with her?"

"We found out that Erazor was Sharia's father. He sacrificed himself to save us from a black hole." Yukari responded grimly.

"We also learned that the reason why Erazor was trapped in his lamp was due to injustice." Ruby continued.

"Wow, that's too bad." Wesley frowned sadly.

"So it wasn't his fault that the genies' planet was destroyed after all." Shahryar nodded. "This is tragic."

"And on her 500th birthday. I wonder if their something we can do." Jasmine wondered.

"She's 500 now?" Shu thought for a minute, the he turned to Kluke. "Hey, Kluke. You're birthday passed already, right?"

"It did, why?"

"Maybe we can have a double party. For you and Sharia! Her mood can improve that way!"

"Hey that's an awesome idea!" Lita smiled. "I can bake the cake!"

"And I'll help out!" Kurumu added.

"OK!" Sonic smiled. "Looks like our plan is a-go!"

For the next 2 hours, Sonic and friends prepare everything for Sharia and Kluke's double birthday parties. There was this one incident when Laharl sneak a bite of the frosting that Kurumu made and it resulted in him being chased by Etna who chased him with her hammer for not waiting till the party and the Chaotix and Yukari getting the wrong party supplies. After that, the party was ready.

"Alright Sharia, you can open the door now." Sonic smiled as he Sharia and Kluke entered Tails' workshop.

Inside Sharia and Kluke saw everyone yelling out surprise! And they saw a huge cake, a banner saying Happy Birthday Sharia and Kluke! And lots of presents.

"Everyone… You did this for us?" Sharia gasped in surprise.

"It was my idea!" Shu grinned.

"Yeah! Maybe this will help you get over your father's death." Mina nodded.

Sharia stared at the ground and smiled, a tear of happiness slid down her cheek.

"Thank you… Everyone." She said happily.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Sonic grinned.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. How on earth are we gonna put the two worlds back to their original places and fixed the mess Erazor made so we can go back home?" Yukari asked Knuckles.

"Leave it to us. We'll go to Angel Island and use the Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds and World Rings to fix this." Knuckles stated.

So the party has started, first off, they cut the cake after Sharia and Kluke blew the candles. Next thing, they opened the presents. After that, Jr, Lita, Charmy and Ruby were playing SNK VS Capcom 2 EO: Millionaire Fighting 2001, Jr was Ken, Lita was Mai, Charmy was Terry and Ruby was Morrigan.

Now we turn to Shu, Kluke and Jiro.

"Hey Kluke. Uh, me and Jiro made these for you." Shu said shyly as he and Jiro show her two crafted rings.

"Wow! They're great! Thanks you guys!" Kluke smiled as she gladly accepted them.

"So uh… Kluke, who do you like?" Jiro asked.

Kluke blushed for a minute then replied "Um… I'm sorry but can you two wait for awhile?"

"What?! No!" Shu and Jiro face faulted but not before hearing Yukari and Marumaro screaming.

"Aughhh! Damage report! Damage report!" Yukari panicked as she and Marumaro hid behind the couch, they were watching Independence Day

"Relax. Its your first time seeing Independence Day, it's not real." Tsukune smiled.

"But it's scary, Maru!" Marumaro stammered.

And so, the mystery of the Arabian Nights is concluded. But there's more to the story...

TBC

Next Time: Worth A Chance


	23. Worth A Chance

A/N: Well, here it is, the final chapter to Erazor's Revenge. After this, is Strike of the Red Baron, the third entry in the Sonic World Crossover Series with Naruto, Wedding Peach, Magic Knight Rayearth, Koi Koi Seven, and Nurse Angel Ririka! So let's start now!

Final Chapter: Worth A Chance

The night the birthday party, The Resistance went to Angel Island to use the power of the Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds and World Rings to undo the mess Erazor made.

They were at the Master Emerald Altar.

"So that's the Master Emerald… It looks pretty big!" Raye commented.

Knuckles turned to Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Zoey, KOS-MOS and Sharia.

"Alright. I'm gonna need your help on this to put the two worlds back where they once were." Knuckles stated, they nodded and closed their eyes.

Knuckles held out his hands near the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds and World Rings float around the Altar.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos." Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Zoey, KOS-MOS and Sharia said.

"Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds, World Rings! Please fix everything that Erazor mixed up!" Knuckles yelled as the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald and World Rings glowed brighter and there was a huge light that shot into the sky!

Knuckles saw the vision in the Master Emerald, the towns and places of the Arabian Nights are returning to their world. Then blue lights appeared around the visitors except for the Sailor Scouts.

"Looks like we're going home again!" Moka smiled. Everyone said their good byes as the visitors once again returned to their own worlds. Sonic got out the 1001 Nights book.

"Well Sharia. I guess this is good bye." Sonic smiled. Sharia nodded.

"Yes. I have a great time with you and your friends." Sharia smiled.

"Oh. Before you go, I have one final wish for you." Sonic smiled.

"And what is thy wish, master?" Sharia asked.

"I wish… for your freedom!" Sonic yelled.

"R-Really?!" Sharia gasped.

Sonic nodded as he rubbed his ring. The ring turn into a ball of light and entered Sharia, Sharia picked up Sonic and hugged him.

"I'll miss you so much, Sonic! I'll be sure to come back and visit!" Sharia closed her eyes and smiled, Sonic smiled back as Sharia and the Arabians returned to their world via the 1001 Nights.

(Zoey's POV)

And once again, the world is safe again. We learn many things about the Arabian Nights and the visitors were once again back in their own worlds. We all decided to head to Café Mew Mew for a breather....

The heroes were at Café Mew Mew in Tokyo.

"I wonder what happened to Eggman Nega?" Luna thought out loud as they relaxed in the outer area. "Did he return to his home world as well?"

"Probably." Knuckles shrugged. "I wouldn't worry though. Silver did say that it was getting boring in the Southern Islands without him causing trouble."

Michele sighed as she stirred her tea. "I still wonder though... if there was much more to the Arabian Nights then we thought we did, are there more to the other legends that we heard?"

"Maybe," Tails nodded as he rubbed his chin. "The legends of the 1001 Nights were written many years ago. Researchers have only managed to gather so much information. The fact that the genies and the Babylonians are the same... it's still amazing to find that they were such an advanced civilization."

Zoey stared at the Ark of Cosmos she still wore on her wrist as she said, "I still can't believe that they were aliens. A civilization that might be much older than the Cyniclons themselves."

"But was what Erazor said was true?" Amy asked. "Is Babylon really gone?"

"I doubt it." Ami replied, "From what he said, something disrupted from the planet's core, maybe it was a black hole seeing how the genies can control gravity. The disruption may have tilted the planet over its axis and forced the people of Babylon to leave there home planet. That may have been how they ended up on this planet in the first place."

"A planet needs some time to heal its wounds." Shion continued. "Back where we come from, Earth was known as Lost Jerusalem. It suffered major damage due to a war that will happen many years from now. We were forced to abandon it until the damage disappeared. I think the Babylonians are doing just that."

"So then planet Babylon may have returned to its original state by now, but the genies still can't get back home because they scrambled the Arks of Cosmos." Sonic figured out.

"And that's how they made up the legend of the shooting stars." Tails nodded. "Everyone time they saw one, they made a wish to return back to Babylon."

"They wanted to go home, huh?" MOMO smiled a bit as she looked up at the sky.

Unknown to them to them, something was moving fast and was evading traffic as it approached Cafe Mew Mew.

"Guess there was much more to the story." Elise smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun but I just hope I never get caught in another storybook again!" Sonic said.

"You better not jinx it!" Rini giggled. "You might just do get caught up in another story!"

"Sonic!"

Everyone looked around as they heard the raspy voice call out his name. The next thing they heard was a roar of engines approaching. They looked up and found none other than Jet the Hawk on his Type-J II, looking at Sonic with his never-fading cocky smirk before flying off. Sonic grinned as he took out his Blue Star III and raced after him.

"Are they always like this?" Lita asked with a sweatdrop.

"All the time!" Amy laughed.

"The bird doesn't know when to quit." Trista smiled as she shook her head in humor.

"Maybe I should learn how to ride those gears sometime." Amara smiled as she watched them.

Sonic and Jet raced each other both neck to neck, eluding traffic and grinning on rails and power lines. From the streets and to the air, they flew off to another challenge that awaited them with a promising tomorrow. The world is safe again. Her heroes are always there to protect her and the universe.


End file.
